I LIVE FOR THIS
by Death Metal Gods
Summary: Spielt nach Band 5, und wird voraussichtlich dark. Harry wird einige böse Überraschungen erleben, doch er wird damit nicht der einzige sein... Rating vorsichtshalber M
1. Gedanken, Misshandlung und ein Entschluß

I LIVE FOR THIS

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns, wir wollen mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, alles ist das Eigentum von J. K. Rowling

**WARNUNG:**Dark Harry! Beginnt wie viele Stories dieser Art, geht dann aber anders weiter. Festhalten Leute! Kein Slash. 2 Amateure am Werk ;)

**_Kapitel 1: Gedanken, Misshandlung und ein Entschluss_**

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause lief ein Musiksender. Harry interessierte es nicht sonderlich, bis plötzlich ein gnadenloser, brutaler Riff einer Band ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„_Die by my hand  
I creep across the land  
Killing first-born man  
Die by my hand  
I creep across the land  
Killing first-born man"_

Er konnte das Lied zwar keiner Musikrichtung, geschweige denn einem Interpreten zuordnen. Es könnte sich um sehr harten Hardrock handeln, er war sich aber nicht sicher. Doch während Harry seine Sorgen endlich mal vergaß, meldete sich Dudley zu Wort und verlangte nach fettem 50 Cent.

„_Frisst der jetzt auch schon Geldmünzen?", _dachte Harry erstaunt.

Doch bald darauf wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Es handelte sich um Musik. Jedenfalls schien es sich um Musik zu handeln, da Dudley eine CD rauskramte und einlegte. Dann folgte eine unkoordinierte Melodie, gefolgt von vielen Schlägen einer wohl schlecht gestimmten Trommel. Dazu mischte sich eine primitive Art des Sprechens. Harry kam spontan ein imaginäres Bild des Sängers vor Auge. Das Bild glich Crabbe oder Goyle. Außerdem verstand er Wörter wie bitch, fuck, mother, sowie Zusammensetzungen eben genannter Wörter. Genau das Richtige für einen Menschen wie Dudley; bald darauf jedoch, war Harry wieder in seinen trüben Gedankenwelt versunken und von Sorgen geplagt.

Flutartig überschwemmten ihn wieder die Gedanken an den Tod seines Paten und die der Prophezeiung. Dinge, die er eigentlich verdrängen wollte. Töten, oder getötet werden. Aber wie? Wie sollte er töten? Selbst wenn er zehnmal mächtiger als Voldemort wäre, wie sollte er einen Menschen töten? Mord war klar gegen seine Prinzipien.

Das Töten war eine Sache, worüber er in der letzten Woche oft nachgedacht hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das jemals könnte, doch hatte Dumbledore nicht auch Grindelwald getötet? Dumbledore war auch damit fertig geworden, also warum nicht auch er? Vielleicht könnte der Direktor ihn dabei unterstützen und ihm helfen.

Und damals war die Zaubererwelt ja auch in Gefahr, und alle feierten Dumbledore als Retter der Welt. Vielleicht war Mord nicht gleich Mord, und hatte Sirius nicht auch fast Snape in den Tod getrieben? Sein Pate… Doch sein Vater war noch rechtzeitig gekommen um Snape zu retten. Aber hatte Harry nicht auch schon getötet? Er war Schuld an dem Tod Quirrels. Obwohl dieser von Voldemort besessen war, hatte er einen Mann auf dem Gewissen, ebenso wie einen 16 jährigen Jungen um Ginny zu retten, doch jetzt musste er die gesamte Welt vor Voldemort beschützen.

Außerdem hatte er Bellatrix bereits mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt, willentlich und es tat ihm nicht Leid, sie hatte es verdient. Allerdings war der Fluch nicht mächtig genug gewesen, er war zu schwach!

Schlagartig und brutal wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die harte Faust seines Cousins ihn aus dem Auto beförderte und ihn in Petunias Blumenbeet beförderte. Taumelnd richtete sich Harry auf. Die Schlagkraft von Dudley schien sich seit dem letzten Sommer verdoppelt zu haben, was nicht gerade beruhigend war. Die Dursleys ignorierten Harry jedoch nur, und gingen ins Haus, als würde Harry nicht existieren.

Mühsam schleppte er seine Sachen, welche unachtsam neben ihm auf den Boden geworfen wurden auf sein Zimmer, wo er Hedwig erst einmal befreite. Diese klackerte noch einmal dankend mit dem Schnabel und flog durch das offene Fenster hinaus.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon hörte er die schweren Schritte seines Onkels und seines Cousins die Treppe hinaufkommen. Mit einem Knall flog die Tür auf und Vernon fing an zu schreien: „Los, du Freak, schaff deinen Koffer auf den Flur. Dudley, Sohn, schau doch bitte mal nach ob der Junge nichts Abnormes in seinem Zimmer versteckt hat?"

Nachdem Dudley Harrys Zimmer inspiziert hatte, antwortete er: „Nein, nichts Dad, er hatte noch keine Zeit, irgendetwas zu verstecken. Wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

Zufrieden nickte Onkel Vernon Dudley zu, drehte sich dann zu einem ratlosen Harry um und befahl ihm:

„Pack deinen Koffer die Treppe runter! Und keine Tricks Bürschen, Dudley passt auf", und damit verschwand Onkel Vernon nach unten, Richtung Küche.

Vorsichtshalber gehorchte Harry seinem Onkel, auch wenn er diese ganze Aktion noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Mühsam schleppte er seinen Koffer die Treppe runter, was Dudley wohl nicht schnell genug war und ihn dazu veranlasste Harry die letzten Stufen mit einem gekonnten Tritt hinunter zustoßen, wo der Koffer aufflog und Harrys Sachen im Flur zerstreut wurden. Der Krach veranlasste Vernon nachzuschauen, was los war.

„Er hat versucht sich aus dem Staub zu machen, doch ich konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig aufhalten Dad", log Dudley.

Doch als Harry gerade zum Protest ansetzten wollte, spürte er schon die fette Faust seines Onkels im Gesicht.

„Willst du meinen Sohn als Lügner darstellen Potter?" Harry hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was er da eigentlich dachte.

Blut rann aus seiner Nase, und mit tränenden Augen sah er Onkel Vernons wutverzerrtes Gesicht, hinter dem er jetzt auch Tante Petunia erkannte, die gerade von einer Taschengelderhöhung für ihren Duddybumms sprach. Harry wurde von Vernon angewiesen seine Sachen aufzusammeln und seinen Koffer in den Schrank zu sperren. Widerwillig gehorchte Harry. Dass Harry gehorchte war unter anderem auf seine Verletzungen zurückzuführen, die er sich beim seinem Sturz und bei Vernon eingehandelt hatte. Er war einfach zu schwach, um jetzt zu widersprechen. Mit den Gedanken war er sowieso schon bei seinem Dietrich. Sollten die Dursleys seine Sachen ruhig wegsperren, in der Nacht würde er die Sachen, die er brauchte sowieso herausnehmen und unter dem losen Dielenbrett verstecken.

Zum wiederholten Male wurde er an diesem Tag aus den Gedanken gerissen, als er von seiner Tante angeschnauzt wurde, den Müll raus zubringen:

„Und wehe ich sehe nachher auch nur einen Blutfleck in meinem Haus! Ich sage dir schon jetzt, dass du dir dann wünschen wirst, niemals geboren worden zu sein."

Mit diesen Worten und einem angewiderten Blick auf Harrys Nase verschwand seine Tante ins Wohnzimmer.

Als er die Küche betrat, um den Müll zu holen, sah er eine geöffnete Whiskyflasche auf dem Tisch stehen, umgeben von zwei Gläsern. Vernon und Dudley hatten sich also Mut angetrunken. Da kam ihm der Gedanke selbst einmal ein Gläschen zu probieren. Er lauschte kurz, doch Dudley war außer Haus und Onkel und Tante saßen vor dem Fernseher. Er füllte sich ein halbes Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer. Im ersten Moment spürte er nichts, dann trat jedoch ein ungewohntes Brennen im Hals ein. Damit hatte er allerdings gerechnet; schließlich war Whiskey etwas anderes als Butterbier.

„_Noch eins kann nicht schaden_", dachte sich Harry und leerte diesmal ein ganzes Glas, was im Nachhinhein aber vielleicht doch noch etwas zu stark für ihn war. Nach einem Röcheln erholte er sich einige Momente später und beschloss jetzt endlich mal den Müll raus zubringen und dann schnurstracks zu Mrs. Figg zu marschieren. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm ließ etwas nach.

Bei Mrs. Figg angekommen berichtete er ihr über die Vorfälle, welche bei den Dursleys stattgefunden hatten und bat sie, Dumbledore zu informieren. Nachdem Mrs. Figg sich vergewissert hatte, dass Harry keine schlimmeren Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, desinfizierte sie kurz Harrys Schürfwunden und gab ihm ein schmerzlinderndes Mittel. Danach servierte sie ihm noch Kaffe und Kuchen, was er dankbar annahm. Während dem Essen regte sie sich öfters über Albus auf, von wegen Sicherheit und guter Behandlung. Sie würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen.

Wieder zu Hause angekommen, erwartete ihn ein Donnerwetter von Vernon über Faulheit…usw., was aber in dem einen Ohr rein, und zum anderen wieder raus ging, während er Petunia half das Abendessen vorzubereiten, um später wieder den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen.

Völlig erschöpft lag Harry in seinem Bett und spielte mit kleinen Rachegedanken. Er erinnerte sich an die Bücher, die er damals in Begleitung mit Hagrid vor Jahren bei Flourish und Blotts gesehen hatte. Außerdem nahm er sich vor, noch weitere Bücher zu bestellen. Zurück in Hogwarts müsste er des Weiteren Dumbledore um die Erlaubnis zum uneingeschränkten Benutzen der verbotenen Abteilung bitten. Mit dem Gedanken, dass morgen jemand vom Orden vorbeischauen würde, schlief er schließlich ein.

Doch der nächste Morgen sollte sich ganz anders gestalten, als es sich Harry vorgestellt hatte!

Durch das Heulen von Sirenen wurde Harry am nächsten Morgen geweckt.

„_Was soll das denn jetzt wieder bedeuten?", _dachte er, als Onkel Vernon plötzlich die Zimmertür aufschlug und ihn anbrüllte:

„Was hat dieser komische Totenschädel über dem Haus von Miss Figg zu suchen. Jetzt bist du dran, du Freak. Jetzt werden sie dich einsperren. Aber vorher wird gearbeitet und dann bekommst du deine gerechte Strafe. Und jetzt ab in die Küche!"

„_Totenschädel, Sirenen… __**Voldemort**_!"

In Trance schaute er aus dem Fenster, wo ihm dieses ekelhafte und schreckliche Schlangengesicht entgegen grinste. Harrys Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren. Ungläubig sah er zu, wie Muggelsanitäter einige Leichen mit Tüchern bedeckten. Doch Harry kam nicht dazu sich Gedanken über diesen grausamen Vorfall zu machen, da wurde er mit ganzer Kraft auf den Boden geschleudert.

„Ignorieren geht nicht Junge… jedenfalls nicht bei mir! Du befehlst mir jetzt sofort dieses Mistvieh her, ich habe ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deiner Regierung zu besprechen. Dann können sie dich gleich morgen hier abholen. Aber jetzt bereitest du erst einmal unserem Boxchamp das Frühstück zu… Wird es bald!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem teuflischen Lachen verschwand Onkel Vernon. Harry sah zu, dass er in die Küche kam, wo Dudley bereits auf sein Essen wartete. Während er Dudleys hämische Kommentare einfach ignorierte, mokierte er sich heimlich in seinem Hinterkopf über Vernons Dummheit.

„Was grinst du so blöd Bursche?"

Unbemerkt hatte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit gemacht, was Tante Petunia gar nicht gefallen mochte, weshalb sie ihn mit voller Kraft eine mit der Bratpfanne überbriet

„Beeil dich, damit du nachher den Wagen waschen kannst! Womit haben wir einen Nichtsnutz wie dich nur verdient?"

Mit dröhnendem Schädel nahm er kaum noch Dudleys Gelächter wahr.

Aber anstatt sich um das Auto zu kümmern, lief Harry zu Mrs. Figg. Dort angekommen, sah er wie mehrere Polizisten abfuhren. Als er näher herankam glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen: Da stand doch tatsächlich Kingsley Schacklebolt in einer Polizeiuniform. Als dieser Harry erkannte, kam er auf ihn zugeeilt.

„Harry, sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst. Hier draußen ist es sehr gefährlich für dich. Nur im Haus deines Onkels und deiner Tante bist du sicher und wohl aufgehoben."

„_Sicher? Bei Voldemort wäre ich noch besser aufgehoben, als bei diesen zwei Monstern und ihrem großen Killerwal."_

„Hören sie Kingsley…"

Doch er wurde unterbrochen, und zu seinem Haus gedrückt und Kingsley ließ ihn mit der Ausrede stehen, jemand würde bald bei ihm vorbeischauen.

Wütend machte er sich daran den Wagen zu waschen, was aber schwieriger als gedacht war, da Petunias kleiner Dudders den Wagen immer wieder mit Dreck zu beschmierte, bis ihn der Hunger in die Küche trieb und Harry in Ruhe seine Arbeit erledigen konnte.

Als er später am Nachmittag für Petunia den Garten herrichten musste, hatte er erstmals Zeit über die Ereignisse am Morgen nachzudenken. Er hatte Wut auf Voldemort, das Ministerium bzw. Fudge, die Dursleys und schon zum wiederholten Male auf Dumbledore.

Er beschloss auf seinem Zimmer, erst einmal Briefe an seine Freunde zu schreiben um ihnen zu berichten, was vorgefallen war und bat nebenbei auch noch um etwas Ordentliches zum Essen.

„_Das müsste genügen_", dachte Harry bei sich.

Dann schrieb er noch einen Brief an Flourish und Blotts, dass sie sich das Geld aus dem Verlies 713 holen sollten und bestellte die entsprechenden Bücher.

Gerade als er Hedwig abgeschickt hatte, kam sein Onkel in sein Zimmer, einen amtlich aussehenden Brief in den Händen haltend und mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Jetzt geht's dir an den Kragen Potter! Ich werde dafür sorgen dass du nicht flüchten kannst, und jetzt bring mir dieses verdammte Federvieh her."

„Tut mir Leid, aber sie ist schon weg, da musst du wohl noch warten" antwortete Harry spöttisch.

„Du Missgeburt, so sprichst du nicht mit mir."

Drohend kam er auf ihn zu, dann schlich sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Dann nützen wir die uns verbleibende Zeit wohl anderweitig."

Dabei zog er seinen Gürtel. Harry konnte es nicht glauben, „_er wird doch nicht…"_

Doch bevor er zu Ende denken konnte bereitete sich schon ein unglaublicher Schmerz auf seinen Wangen aus. Tränen schossen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du Monster!" schrie Harry, doch Vernon ignorierte ihn. Immer weiter schlug er auf ihn ein, bis er vor Erschöpfung (was Gott sei Dank sehr schnell der Fall war) aufgab und ihm mit einem Schnaufen befahl, den Keller zu entrümpeln, während er selbst eine neue Liste mit den für Harry zu bewältigenden Aufgaben aufstellen würde.

Das Gerümpel im Keller bestand eigentlich hauptsächlich nur aus den alten und kaputten Sachen Dudleys. Das einzig Interessante, das er fand, war eine Pistole, scheinbar eine, die seinem Onkel mal gehörte, deren Lauf jedoch gebrochen war.

„_Könnte ich doch nur Magie benutzen, warum wird dieses dumme Gesetz nicht einfach abgeschafft?"_ Erstmals kam ihm das Bild vor Augen wie er Sirius rächte indem er Bellatrix genüsslich abknallte.

„_Sie wird büßen, ich werde warten müssen, aber meine Geduld ist groß! Die Rache wird deshalb umso schöner sein."_

„ICH WERDE WARTEN, BELLA!" schrie er in die Welt hinaus, „ICH WERDE WARTEN!"

Glücklicherweise schienen die Dursleys ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Schnell steckte er sich den Revolver in die Jackentasche, mit der Absicht, ihn in Hogwarts zu reparieren und zu benutzen. Nach getaner Arbeit ging er zurück, wo ihm Onkel Vernon versicherte, dass das Kellerentrümpeln erst der Anfang war.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle jetzt lieber schlafen gehen Potter."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch eine der Schuleulen geweckt, wo ihm der Schulleiter einen Brief hinterließ:

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wie du schon mitbekommen hast ist es in deiner Gegend überhaupt nicht mehr sicher. Nur das Haus von Onkel und Tante ist mit den notwendigen Schutzzaubern versehen. Ich muss dich inständig bitten ihr Haus nicht zu verlassen. Ich vertraue dir, dass du dich daran hältst und weder dich noch andere unnötig in Gefahr bringst._

_Des Weiteren muss ich noch etwas Anderes mit dir besprechen._

_Normalerweise können Schüler ihre Fächer für das 6. und 7. Jahr selber festlegen. Es wird dich einerseits freuen, dass es diesmal für jeden mehr Stunden in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" geben wird. Andererseits dürftest du ebenfalls erfreut sein zu hören, dass du von den Fächern Kräuterkunde, Astronomie, Wahrsagen, Geschichte der Zauberei und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe entbunden bist. Wegen zeitlichem Mangel wirst du nicht mehr in der Lage sein, der zusätzlichen Belastung dieser Fächer zu folgen._

_Denn ich habe beschlossen dir Privatunterricht zu erteilen und dir erstmal die ganze weiße Magie beizubringen, vielleicht sogar einige dunkle Flüche, die dir später vielleicht einmal im Kampf sehr nützlich erscheinen könnten._

_Du wirst weiterhin auch Okklumentik fortsetzen, allerdings bei mir. Du brauchst dich jedoch nicht wegen meiner Fürsorglichkeit zu bedanken, das ist doch selbstverständlich._

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und deine Verwandten behandeln dich anständig. Alastor hat ja ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihnen geredet._

_Ach ja, am 31. Juli wirst du an den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren. Von Gringotts wirst du noch über die Veröffentlichung des Black Testaments in Kenntnis gesetzt. Teile mir dann bitte auch gleich das Datum mit._

_Beste Grüße_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps. Um die Bücher brauchst du dir ebenfalls keine Sorgen zu machen, ich habe alles geregelt. Entspann dich und genieße deine Ferien._

Ungläubig starrte Harry auf den Fetzen Papier vor ihm. „_Wie konnte er nur diese ganzen Entscheidungen ohne mich treffen? Woher soll er angeblich wissen, dass ich nicht mehr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe belegen will? Wer sagt, dass ich überhaupt noch etwas mit diesem Mann zu tun haben will. Auch wenn die Unterrichtsstunden vielleicht nützlich sind, von Hagrid bekommt er mich nicht weg. Von wegen „bedanken", „Verfluchen" würde besser passen… Was bildet der sich ein?"_

Dann flog die Tür auf, und Onkel Vernon stürmte mit einer ellenlangen Liste herein, doch sein Blick haftete nicht auf Harry, sondern auf der Eule. Sogleich erschien ein dümmliches Grinsen auf seinem fleischigen Gesicht:

„Lass das Federvieh nicht raus Junge, jetzt ist dein Untergang besiegelt."

Mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen stand er einen Augenblick später auch schon wieder im Türrahmen und befahl Harry dann die Adresse des Zaubereiministeriums drauf zuschreiben und abzuschicken.

„_Mal schauen, was Fudge hierzu sagen wird? Der wird Augen machen."_ lachte Harry innerlich. Nachdem Harry den Brief abgeschickt hatte, rief sein Onkel feierlich:

„Weißt du Potter, das was dort drin steht genügt, um dich in dieses Rattenloch von Gefängnis zu bringen. Jetzt warten wir auf diese Dementröter, und während dieser Zeit wirst du das hier abarbeiten." Und damit hielt er Harry die Liste unter die Nase.

„WAS, du spinnst wohl?" rutschte es Harry raus.

Doch anstatt Harry zu schlagen, lachte Onkel Vernon bloß gehässig.

„Die Leute oder diese Zementhörner…"

„Dementoren."

„Unterbrich mich nicht, Bursche! Auf jeden Fall wollen die, dass du Respekt vor denen hast, und den werde ich dir einbläuen und jetzt Marsch, bevor ich es mir mit der Bestrafung noch mal anders überlege!"

Nach dem Mittagessen, schaute Harry sich den nächsten Punkt auf seiner Liste an und bekam runde Augen. _Knarre auf dem Schwarzmarkt besorgen!_

„_Was zum Teufel will Vernon mit einer Pistole, hoffentlich hat das nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich bin jetzt doch wohl nicht mein eigener Henker?"_

„JUNGE WAS TREIBST DU DENN JETZT SCHON WIEDER, ARBEITE ENDLICH DEINE LISTE AB, WER WEIß WIE LANGE DU NOCH HIER BIST?"

„_Wohl noch sehr lange, solange du nicht die Absicht hegst, mich mit Punkt Nummer 13 auf der Liste aus deinem Leben zu entfernen", _dachte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ich bin gerade bei Punkt Nummer 13 angelangt, Onkel Vernon."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Vernons Gesicht

„Oh… gut, gut, gut, hier ist die Adresse und hier das Geld."

Er zückte ein paar 500 Pfundnoten mit dem Befehl, eine ordentliche Waffe zu besorgen „ah… und wehe du enttäuschst mich."

Sein Ton war drohend und leise.

„Geh jetzt!" herrschte er ihn plötzlich noch mal an, woraufhin Harry leicht zusammenzuckte. Damit verschwand sein „lieber" Onkel im Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem Harry seinen eigenen Geldbeutel geholt hatte mit der Absicht sich gleich auch noch etwas Munition für seine noch kaputte Pistole zu besorgen machte er sich auf zu der besagten Adresse. Die Gegend wurde immer ärmer und verwilderter, so dass Harry sich an die Nockturngasse erinnert fühlte. Dann war er da.

Das Geschäft machte einen ziemlich düsteren, aber auch unscheinbaren Eindruck. Seine Haltung wurde gerader und er blickte kalt, aber selbstbewusst nach vorne und betrat den Laden.

Im Laden selbst war es stickig und an den Wänden befanden sich die verschiedensten Waffenarten von leichten Handpistolen bis hin zu Scharfschützgewehren. Oh ja, hier war er richtig.

„Was haben du hier suchen, kleine Kind?"

Harry konnte es noch nie leiden, wie „ein Kleiner" behandelt zu werden. Gefährlich leise, ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete Harry:

„Wer gibt DIR das Recht, MICH mit „Du" anzusprechen?"

Langsam drehte sich Harry um und blickte dem Verkäufer drohend und verachtend ins Gesicht. Doch anstatt dass der Verkäufer wütend oder gar frech wurde, stolperte er einen Schritt rückwärts, verneigte sich und sprach mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme:

„Mr. Pottèèr? Mr. Harry Pottär, in meine bescheidene Läden?" stammelte er.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

„Iiiiicc-h bin eieeine Sqquiibb, Sir! Meine Name sein Mister Roberto Agustín Miguel Santiago Samuel Trujillo Veracruz. Kurz: Robert Trujillo, oder einfache nure Rob."

„Interessant, interessant", spottete Harry.

„_Beknackter geht's wohl nicht, lol."_

„Dann wissen Sie sicher was im Moment in der Zaubererwelt los ist?"

Zögernd nickte der Mann.

„Wolle sie de Todessers mit Muggletechnologie bekämpfe? Ich habe genau Richtige für ihre Vorhaben parat."

Die Augen des Verkäufers nahmen einen gierigen Ausdruck an.

„Für meine Versehen von vorher bekommen sie natürlich eine kleine _Offerte_ des Haus."

Damit überreichte er Harry eine 7 mm mit dazugehöriger Munition und Schalldämpfer. „Danke, danke. Aber nun zum Wesentlichen, Sie sprachen von interessanten Angeboten?"

„Ja, ja Mr. Pottèr. Wenn sie mich bitte folgen würde…"

Mit diesen Worten folgte Harry Mr. Trujillo in den hinteren Teil des Lagers. Harry wurde es zu bunt. Er war so gestresst, dass er mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs diese affenartige Sprache in normales Englisch verwandelte.

„_Erster Test…" _dachte Harry.

„Hier ist ein exzellentes Exemplar. Das Maschinengewehr MG 3 ist eine auf das NATO-Standardkaliber 7,62mm abgewandelte und modernisierte Version des im Zweiten Weltkrieg eingeführten MG 42. Es ist das Standardmaschinengewehr der deutschen Bundeswehr und wird sowohl als Infanteriewaffe wie als Fahrzeugbewaffnung eingesetzt.  
Das MG3 ist ein Rückstoßlader mit beweglichem Rohr und Rollenverschluss. Das Waffengehäuse ist in Blechprägetechnik hergestellt. Die Patronen werden in einem Gurt von links zugeführt. Die Standardwaffe hat ein anklappbares Zweibein, was Kampfentfernungen bis etwa 800m gestattet. Als schweres MG hat das MG3 eine Dreibeinlafette für Schussweiten bis etwa 2000m."

„_Scheint zu funktionieren", _dachte Harry, sagte jedoch:

„Ja, da haben sie mich neugierig gemacht, dieses Modell dürfte für den Anfang genügen. Zeigen Sie mir noch andere Modelle, damit ich einen Vergleich ziehen kann" antwortete Harry in geschäftlichem Ton.

„Wie Sie wünschen Mr. Potter, hier haben wir ein Prachtstück, die Panzerfaust 3. Die Panzerfaust 3 (Pzf 3) ist eine rückstoßfreie Einmannschulterwaffe für die Infanterie und die Panzerabwehr aller Truppen, die aus geschlossenen Räumen/Stellungen verschießbar ist. Der außen liegende Gefechtskopf ist wahlweise mit einer Mono- oder Tandemhohlladung ausgestattet. Die Panzerfaust 3 besteht aus der Abfeuereinrichtung (Griffstück) und dem Abschussrohr. Das Abschussrohr ist Mengenverbrauchsgut, die Abfeuereinrichtung wird weiter verwendet. Einziges Manko, sie wiegt über 12 Kg bei einer Länge von fast 1,5m, was sie im Kampf langsamer machen kann."

„_Ein Zauber wird das schon richten."_

„Und hier haben wir noch ein drittes Prachtstück Mister Potter, gerade erst rein gekommen. das neue Sturmgewehr der NATO. Das AG 36/AG36E ist ein vollkommen neues, modulares Waffensystem im Kaliber 5,56mm x 45. Bei der Konstruktion der Waffe kamen durchweg modernste Materialien zum Einsatz. So bestehen wesentliche Bauteile der Waffe aus glasfaserverstärktem Kunststoff mit Einlagen aus Stainless-Steel. Dadurch konnte das Gewicht sehr niedrig gehalten werden, ohne Einbußen in Bezug auf die Robustheit hinnehmen zu müssen. Das auf dem Funktionsprinzip des Gasdruckladers basierende System arbeitet dank der selbstregulierenden Gasabnahme äußerst zuverlässig und erfordert ein Minimum an Wartungsaufwand. Das AG36 wurde nach umfangreichen Erprobungen bei der deutschen Bundeswehr als neue Infanteriewaffe eingeführt. Selbst bei Verwendung von Übungsmunition funktioniert das AG36 sehr zuverlässig, ohne spezielle Mündungsaufsätze."

„Heben sie mir alles auf, ich komme später vorbei, wenn ich in Gringotts war. Ich nehme alle drei."

„Exzellente Wahl Mr. Potter, ich werde die Exemplare zur Seite legen und aufbewahren. Falls meine Lieferanten neue Lieferungen importiert haben, setze ich mich gerne mit ihnen Kontakt. Jedoch fehlt mir ihre Adresse."

„Das ist kein Problem, da ich mich mit ihnen in Kontakt setzten werde", lachte Harry.

„Sie glauben doch nicht tatsächlich, dass ich einer Person wie Ihnen meinen Aufenthaltsort offenbaren werde."

Frohen Mutes machte er sich nach Hause. In dieser Machtposition, die er vorhin innegehabt hatte, fühlte er sich irgendwie wohl, sein Selbstbewusstsein war gestärkt. Sollten Voldie oder seine Todesser auf dumme Gedanken kommen, würden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben.

Nach dem Aushändigen der Waffe einer 500 Pfundnote an seinen Onkel, sprach Vernon:

„Gut Bursche, ich bin ausnahmsweise mal zufrieden mit dir. Ich glaube das wird reichen, jetzt kann dieser Lord Waldimord ruhig hier auftauchen, dich mitnehmen und verschwinden. Sollte er es dann jedoch wagen mir, meinem Besitz oder meiner Familie etwas anzutun, wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Schließlich riskier ich nicht, dass dieser Barbar Hand an meinen Bentley legt."

„_Wie? Zuerst will er, dass das Ministerium mich abholen kommt, jetzt denkt er Voldemort kommt vorbei… versteh einer die Dursleys. Aber zumindest scheint er mir nicht an den Kragen zu wollen"_

Harry hatte aber leider vergessen, seinem Onkel zu sagen, dass die Waffe gratis war, der Rest des Geldes hatte er auch noch irrtümlicherweise in der Tasche vergessen. Danach musste Harry weiter seine Liste abarbeiten: _Fenster putzen_

Nachdem dies getan war, musste er das Abendessen usw. erledigen, danach war er für heute entlassen. Als er sein Zimmer betrat erwartete ihn schon Hedwig mit den Briefen von Ron und Hermine, sowie eine Errol, die aussah, als hätte sie ihren letzten Flug bestritten.

„_Bewegt sie sich eigentlich noch?"_

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und nahm ihr erstmals das Esspaket ab und öffnete es. Etwas erstaunt stellte er fest, dass jemand schon davon genascht hatte.

„_Hat Goyle Senior etwa…nein, das war wohl eher Ron…dieser Fresssack."_

Grinsend legte Harry das Paket beiseite und nahm sich den ersten Umschlag vor, aus dem zwei Briefe fielen. Einer von Ron, und einer von Hermine.

_Hey Harry,_

_auf den Befehl von Dumbledore hin, haben Mum und Dad mich zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht. Tut mir Leid mit deinen Verwandten, ich habe meinen Eltern dauernd gesagt, sie sollten dich zum Fuchsbau holen, aber sie haben nur gesagt, dass mich das nichts angehe und mich mit damit aus dem Zimmer befördert!_

_Aber zu etwas Witzigerem. Als ich mit Fred und George in der Nockturngasse war, um neue Zutaten für den Scherzladen zu besorgen, ist uns Draco Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen. Da sind bei den Zwillingen die Erinnerungen an das letzte Quidditchspiel hochgekommen, doch hier gab es keine Großinquisitorin, die das Frettchen raushauen konnte. Im Allgemeinen stehen dort „kleinere" Überfälle und Streitereien an der Tagesordnung. Die Leute kümmern sich wenig um die Probleme anderer und er war uns hilflos ausgeliefert. Anschließend ließen wir ihn am Straßenrand liegen, nicht dass noch jemand über ihn stolperte._

_Irgendjemand muss ihn allerdings gefunden haben, denn sein Vater hat extra für ihn eine neue Abteilung in St. Mungos erkaufen müssen. Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst._

_Es gibt noch ein paar andere Sachen, die wir, sprich Hermine und ich persönlich miteinander besprechen müssen._

_Hoffentlich bis bald,_

_RON_

Fragend, um was für Themen es sich handelte wandte er sich Hermines Brief zu, ohne sich allerdings ein gemeines Gefühl von Schadenfreude für Malfoy zu verkneifen.

_Hi Harry,_

_Ich habe das von deinen Verwandten gehört, konnte aber nichts erreichen. Ich versuche mal Prof. Lupin zu erwischen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr klein, da er ständig außer Haus ist._

_Prof. Dumbledore hat nur kurz einmal das Testament erwähnt, danach musste er wieder dringend verschwinden. Du hast ja jetzt das Recht zu zaubern, solange du es nicht vor den Muggeln tust, mehr hat Prof. Dumbledore nicht durchsetzen können. Ron und ich trainieren auch schon ein paar neue Flüche, da Sachen passiert sind, über die ich aber persönlich mit dir sprechen will…_

_Alles Liebe, _

_bis bald_

_HERMINE_

Auch Hermines Brief war etwas verwunderlich, „_Was ist denn bei den beiden vorgefallen?"_ Er hoffte es bald zu erfahren.

Harry schrieb ein paar Zeilen zur Antwort, so z.B dass er keine „wichtigen" Informationen verraten wolle. Den Brief wollte er eigentlich erst gegen Abend abschicken, doch heute schien Hedwig übereifrig zu sein. Sie pickte ihm sogar in den Finger, damit sie endlich mit dem Brief davonfliegen konnte. Schließlich gab Harry nach.

„_Vielleicht hat sie ja einen Verehrer gefunden, der mit ihr mitfliegt", _dachte Harry grinsend.

Er wandte sich schlussendlich dem zweiten Brief zu. Er handelte von Flourish und Blotts und besagte, dass es Probleme bei der Auslieferung geben hätte. Er solle persönlich in der Winkelgasse vorbei schauen. Außerdem fand er ein beiliegendes Prospekt über eine neue Bücherreihe von weißen und dunklen Flüchen, der Autor war niemand geringeres als _Severus Snape._

„_Schniefelus hat seine eigene Bücherreihe? Stimmt… Sirius hat ja mal eine Bemerkung gemacht, in der er meinte, dass Snape schon im ersten Schuljahr mehr Flüche beherrschte, als die Hälfte der Siebtklässler. Das würde sich lohnen, ich denke ich bestelle mir die auch noch" _dachte sich Harry. „_Es wird Zeit, dass ich einige Sachen selbst in die Hand nehme."_

Am nächsten Tag bereitete er wie immer das Frühstück, nur das er diesmal in wenigen Minuten fertig war, da er seinen Zauberstab benutzte. Die Dursleys wunderten sich über sein Tempo,das Harry vorlegte. Dann übernahm jedoch ihre Fressgier die Oberhand, und sie machten sich über den gut gedeckten Tisch und das ungewöhnlich reichhaltige Frühstück her. Währenddessen wandte sich Harry wieder seiner Liste zu:

_Dudleys Trainingsraum tapezieren_

Als er Petunia fragte, wo denn der Trainingsraum von Dudley sei, antwortete sie ihm, dass es einer der Räume im Keller sei. Harry würde ihn schon finden. Damit ließ sie ihn stehen.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Raum betrat, Dudley könnte glatt ein Fitnesscenter aufmachen. Dudley war ja sowieso fast ein Malfoy, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Dudley ein Muggel war. Aber das schien wohl der einzige Unterschied zu sein, wenn er vom Aussehen absah. In dem Punkt glich er nämlich eher Goyle.

„_Okay der Fairnesshalber auch noch in punkto Verstand", _dachte Harry belustigt.

Mit ein paar Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs war die eigentliche Aufgabe auch schon erledigt. Danach wandelte er seine Sachen in Sportsachen um, dieser Zauberspruch würde allerdings nur von begrenzter Dauer sein.

„_Wird Zeit, dass ich mal einkaufen gehe, vielleicht leisten mir Ron und Hermine ja Gesellschaft."_

Er stieg auf das Laufband und begann zu laufen. Seine Kondition war erbärmlich. Er wollte gerade aufhören, als Dudley den Raum betrat, sicher um Harry bei der Arbeit zu malträtieren, ihn jetzt jedoch mit Hass in den Augen anstarrte.

„DU, DU VERDAMMTER FREAK, DAS WIRST DU BÜßEN, ICH WERDE ES DICH LEHREN, DICH AN MEINEN SACHEN ZU VERGREIFEN!"

Ehe Harry die Lage erfassen konnte lag er schon benommen auf dem Boden, und kurz darauf hing er mit den Handgelenken an der Decke und musste als Dudleys Boxsack herhalten.

„Jetzt wirst du deine gerechte Strafe erhalten", hörte er Dudley noch sagen, als er auch schon die erste Salve Schläge einstecken musste. Auch wenn die Schläge von enormer Kraft waren, so wurden jedoch wichtige Stellen, wie das Gesicht ausgelassen. Als hätte Dudley Harrys Gedanken gehört, hörte Harry ihn plötzlich sagen:

„Alter…, das macht doch überhaupt keinen Spaß. Warum hat mir dieser dumme, alte Mann eigentlich nicht erlaubt fester zuzuschlagen! Das wär voll krass…"

In Harrys Kopf begannen sich die Rädchen zu drehen.

„_Es kann doch nicht sein, dass… NEIN! Das kann einfach nicht sein!"_

„Welcher alte Mann?", fragte Harry, der von den eingesteckten Schlägen immer noch leicht benommen war.

„Na dieser alte Greis mit dem langen Bart, dieser krummen Nase und dieser doofen Brille. Er hat uns Geld dafür geboten, dass wir dich so fertig machen, dass du so kalt wirst um irgendeine dieser Abnormitäten aus dem Weg zu schaffen."

„_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!**__"_ schrie es in Harry. „DIESER VERDAMMTE ALTE MANN!"

In seiner Wut bemerkte er kaum, wie die Ketten in einer Detonation zerfetzt wurden, und sich in ihre Bestandteile auflösten. Ebenso bemerkte er nicht, wie er Dudley durch eine Druckwelle von Magie aus dem Weg befördert wurde, er nach oben rannte, das Haus verließ, seine ganze Wut und seinen ganzen Hass hinausrannte. Ohne auf die Landschaft zu achten, entfernte er sich immer weiter vom Haus der Dursleys, bis er, nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, außer Puste war. Langsam klärten sich seine Gedanken und er kam wieder zu sich.

Sein Entschluss war gefasst…

Wieder im Ligusterweg angelangt (was mindestens eine Stunde dauerte), begab er sich wieder auf sein Zimmer, verkleinerte seinen Koffer und seinen Feuerblitz, den er außer Haus jedoch wieder auf Normalgröße zaubern wollte. Er wollte jetzt endlich von hier verschwinden. Doch daraus wurde erst einmal nichts, da Vernon ihn auf dem Flur abfing als er sich gerade aus dem Staub machen wollte. Hätte Harry nicht den amtlich aussehenden Brief in seiner Hand gesehen hätte er ihn ignoriert, doch so gewann seine Neugier die Überhand und wurde ins Wohnzimmer geschleift.

„Vorlesen!", befahl sein Onkel und reichte ihm den Brief, welcher per Muggelpost angekommen zu sein schien.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Vernon Dursley,_

_Wir haben ihren Brief erhalten. Es freut uns sehr, dass sie sich so kooperativ mit dem Ministerium zeigen. Wir können ihnen jedoch versichern, dass ihr Neffe, HARRY POTTER, nichts mit dem tragischen Vorfall in ihrer Gegend zu tun hat. Deshalb können die Dementoren auch nicht zur Verhaftung einschreiten._

_Die E rmittlungen unserer Auroren haben ergeben, dass es sich bei den Verbrechern um Todesser handelte. Todesser sind gesuchte Kriminelle, man könnte sie auch mit dem Wort „Terrorist" beschreiben._

_Aber seien sie versichert, dass wir die Situation vollkommen unter Kontrolle haben und wir die Todesser bald festnehmen können und werden! Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Sie sind gut geschützt._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Erste Untersekretärin des Ministers_

Baff schaute Harry auf den Brief, der Name Umbridge ließ seine Wut wieder hoch kommen.

„_Ich werde mir wohl eine Liste anlegen müssen, damit ich niemanden vergesse, an dem ich mich noch zu rächen habe",_ dachte Harry bei sich.

Vernon grunzte, er war nicht ganz zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis, doch dann besann er sich und fragte Harry noch, ob er wisse, wo sich Dudley befinde, was Harry jedoch verneinte. Mit dem Befehl, die Liste fertig zu machen, war Harry entlassen und Vernon setzte sich vor den Fernseher.

Harry Potter verließ das Haus der Dursleys, nicht ohne diese dumme Liste aber vorher mit einem „Incendio" in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

Gerade wollte er auf seinen Besen steigen, als ihn eine ölige Stimme erstarren ließ:

„Wohin des Weges Potter?"

„Zum Grimmauldplatz Professor, haben sie Lust, mich zu begleiten?", fragte Harry spöttisch.

* * *

**A/N**: Wir hoffen unser erstes Kapitel war nicht allzu grauenhaft. Wenn es doch so war, dann lasst uns eine Kritik zukommen, das ist schon hilfreich. Falls es trotzdem einigen gefallen hat, so müssen wir euch leider sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel noch ein paar Wochen auf sich warten lässt. Danach werden die Uploadzeiten vielleicht sogar noch länger werden. Wir bitten um Ihre Verständnis!

Kleine Anmerkung: Die Strophe am Anfang der Geschichte stammt von dem Song „Creeping Death", und stammt von dem zweiten Metallica Album _**Ride the Lightning.**_

_Ps. _Wir wissen, dass es manche Anachronismen gibt (z.B. 50 Cent) aber so ist es einfach witziger und besser.


	2. Der Anfang vom Ende

Disclaimer: Man könnte zwar annehmen, dass Harry Potter bloß zwei genialen Autoren wie uns einfallen könnte, aber leider war J. K. Rowling uns voraus ;)

_**Kapitel 2: Der Anfang vom Ende**_

Snape starrte Harry finster an.

„Nein danke, Potter. Ich habe hier noch einen Wachdienst zu halten. Ich muss hier auf so ein arrogantes, verwöhntes, ungezogenes Schwein aufpassen, bis die Ablösung kommt"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, sie meinen wohl meinen Cousin Dudley, Professor. Ich nehme an, sie passen darauf auf, dass er auch wirklich das tut, wofür der Schulleiter ihn bezahlt hat." Harrys Stimme wurde kälter.

„Wofür hat der Schulleiter ihm denn Geld gegeben?" fragte der Professor, nun ehrlich überrascht.

„_Was hat der alte Kauz denn nun schon wieder vor?" _ging es Snape durch den Kopf.

„Aber so wie ich Sie kenne, Potter, werden sie es mir sicher gleich mitteilen. Schließlich sind sie ein nach Aufmerksamkeit suchender Bengel."

Harry ignorierte Snapes letzten Satz.

„Was, Sie wissen es wirklich nicht, dann lassen sie es mich ihnen sagen: Um mir gute Manieren und Gehorsam beizubringen, jedoch, dass er dabei auf die richtige Dosierung aufpasst und meine Rippen heil lässt. Ach, und wenn mein Onkel Sie für einen Dementor oder einen Vampir von Askaban halten sollte, so richten Sie ihm aus, dass ich abgehauen bin und dass er sich seine Liste sonst wohin stecken kann. Schönen Tag noch!"

Ohne Snapes Reaktion abzuwarten, schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und entschwand in den Himmel. Es tat gut, wieder zu fliegen und für einige Stunden vergaß er seinen Frust. Hätte ein Muggel an diesem Tag in den Himmel geschaut, so hätte dieser sich wohl in die Psychiatrie einliefern lassen. Um 16:00 Uhr war es jedoch vorbei mit seiner Sorglosigkeit. Er war wieder an dem Ort angelangt, den er so hasste: der Grimmauldplatz.

Ohne lange anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür, da er jedoch keine Lust hatte, sich auf die Suche nach Ron und Hermine zu machen, setzte er sich seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle und sprach „Sonorus" Magisch verstärkt hallte seine Stimme durch das Haus. Jedoch erhielt er nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte. Anstatt Ron und Hermine hatte seine Stimme die alte Sabberhexe auf den Plan gerufen.

„Blutsverräter, dreckige Schlammbl…"

„_Stupor_" schrie Harry, dem dieses ganze Geschrei wirklich langsam auf die Nerven ging.

„_Es wird wirklich bald Zeit, dass ich mir einen starken Zauber aneigne, der dieser Sabberhexe den Gar ausmachen wird."_

„Wie sind hier unten" hörte er Rons Stimme aus dem Keller dringen.

Harry folgte seiner Stimme und stieg die Treppe hinab. Er hatte gerade die Tür aufgemacht, als er sich schon in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung wieder fand.

„Oh Harry! Wir haben dich schon erwartet. Ich hoffe deine Verwandten haben dich nicht zu schlecht behandelt", begrüßte Hermine ihn stürmisch.

„Hast du dich ihrer denn jetzt endlich entledigt? So wie ich dich kenne, hast du dich sicher unter Snapes übergroßer Nase aus dem Staub gemacht?" grinste Ron.

„War's nicht so?"

„Ihrer entledigt?"

„_Worüber zur Hölle redet Ron da, ich glaube hier ist etwas faul"_

„Ja, hast du meinen Brief denn nicht gelesen?" fragte Ron verdattert.

„Da ich mir gedacht habe, dass du den Tagespropheten nicht mehr abonniert hast, sowie auch all die anderen Zeitungen, habe ich _es_ dir doch in den Brief geschrieben" erklärte ein immer misstrauischer werdender Ron.

„Du hast unsere Briefe doch gelesen, oder nicht?" hakte Hermine nach.

„Im Moment scheint es so, als ob sich die Schrift dann wohl wie durch Zauberei verändert hat, also was zum Teufel ist „es"?" fragte Harry.

„Na deine Lizenz Harry! Du hast die gleichen Rechte wie die best ausgebildeten Auroren der internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer. Das beinhaltet auch dass du die unverzeihlichen Flüche in bestimmten Situationen einsetzten darfst. Du hast also sozusagen die Lizenz zum Töten. Die offizielle Genehmigung des Zaubergamots." antwortete Hermine selbstbewusst.

Stille. Langsam zählten Hermine und Ron runter „3… 2… 1…"

„Meine was? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts, darüber stand überhaupt nichts in irgendeinem eurer Briefe."

Ron sprach das aus, was Harry dachte:

„Hier ist etwas faul."

„Etwas Gewaltiges", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Was haltet ihr von einem Trip in die Winkelgasse und einem leckeren Eisbecher bei Fortescue´s Eissalon, wo wir diese Sache klären? Hier könnte jederzeit jemand vom Orden auftauchen und uns hören", schlug der Rothaarige vor.

„Zuerst muss ich aber noch nach Gringotts, um mir ein wenig Geld zu besorgen", antwortete Harry.

Damit war die Sache beschlossen. In Gringotts erwartete Harry dann die nächste Hiobsbotschaft…

„Hallo Griphook", begrüßte Harry den Kobold.

„Ah, Mister Potter! Gut dass sie da sind, wir brauchen noch ihre Unterschrift, was die Geldüberweisung von 300.000 Galleonen in Mr. Albus Dumbledores Verlies betrifft."

„Mr. Griphook, ich glaube da muss ein Fehler vorlegen, denn ich besitze keine 300.000 Galleonen; und selbst wenn ich sie besitzen würde, dann würde ich Prof. Dumbledore bestimmt nicht solch eine gewaltige Summe Geld überweisen."

„Doch Mr. Potter, sie besitzen so viel Geld, sehr viel mehr Geld sogar, aber nicht in ihrem Schulverlies. Die Potters besitzen mehrere Verliese, weitaus größere und sichere", antwortete ihm Griphook.

„Schön und gut, dass jemand die Güte besaß, mir das auch mal zu sagen", sagte Harry sarkastisch; „aber ich versichere es ihnen noch einmal: Ich werde gewiss keinen Vertrag von einer Geldüberweisung von 300.000 Galleonen an Albus Dumbledore unterschreiben!"

„Dann ist die Sache wohl über den Tisch", meinte der Kobold lediglich und der Vertrag ging in Flammen auf.

„Nur so aus reiner Neugier, wie viel betragen 300.000 Galleonen eigentlich umgerechnet in Pfund?", fragte Harry. „Bei dem momentanen Wert sind das 1.500.000 Pfund, Mr. Potter."

„_WOW! 1.500.000. Pfund, damit würden sich sogar die Dursleys bestechen lassen", _und da erst wurde ihm klar, was er eben gedacht hatte. "_Dieser alte Mann wollte die Dursleys doch wohl nicht tatsächlich mit meinem eigenen Geld bestechen? Wie hinterhältig kann dieser Mann eigentlich noch sein. Oder ist das vielleicht sogar erst der Anfang seiner wahren Manipulationen?"_

„Das Datum der Testamentsverlesung von Mr. Sirius Orion Black findet am 31. Juli statt. Näheres wird ihnen in einem Brief mitgeteilt werden", riss ihn Griphook aus seinen Gedanken.

„Vielen Dank für die Information; aber jetzt zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen: ich möchte etwas Geld aus meinem Verlies entnehmen", meinte Harry.

Draußen erwarteten ihn Ron und Hermine ungeduldig, wo er ihnen erst einmal ein Eisbecher spendierte. Harry erzählte seinen Freunden alles, was er erlebt hatte, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, was er in Gringotts erfahren hatte. Anschließend offenbarte er ihnen die Prophezeiung.

„Er will Harry kalt und emotionslos werden lassen und gibt ihm dann die Erlaubnis zu töten. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er dich als eine Art Waffe betrachtet, die er nach seinem eigenen Willen formt und entwickelt. Dass Dumbledore es dir verheimlicht hat, ist wohl auf den Deal mit den Dursleys zurückzuführen", analysierte Hermine.

Als sie geendet hatte, herrschte eine drückende Stille.

„Dieser Bastard", entfuhr es Ron.

„Beruhig dich Ron, aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht überstürzt handeln" sagte Hermine „aber du hast Recht, vor einem Jahr hätte ich das noch nicht von ihm erwartet. Und jetzt zu deinen Briefen Harry, was stand in ihnen als du sie bekommen hast?"

„Eigentlich enthielten sie nur nutzloses Zeug. Ich dürfte bloß während derAbwesenheit meiner Verwandten Magie benutzen und des Weiteren sollte ich dabei darauf achten, keine komplexen Zauber auszuführen**.** Außerdem stand da noch, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sei, was ihr mir noch in näherem Detail erörtern möchtet. Außerdem wurde Malfoy erwähnt", ergänzte Harry grinsend.

Ron grinste kurz, dann allerdings verdunkelte sich seine Miene beträchtlich und auch die sonst so gefasste Hermine sah Ron mitleidig an. Harry schaute fragend in die Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde.

„Dazu kommen wir jedoch gleich Harry", meinte Ron.

Nun war es an Hermine zu reden.

„Wir haben dir geschrieben dass das Ministerium das Verbot der Zauberei Minderjähriger aufgehoben hat. Zudem hast du, wie schon vorher erwähnt, die Erlaubnis ohne Einschränkung zu töten. Dabei vertraut das Ministerium natürlich auf deinen gesunden Menschenverstand, den sie ein ganzes Jahr lang geleugnet haben."

Hier grinste Hermine schief.

„Das hat Dumbledore bei der nationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer durchgesetzt. Die beschäftigen sich jetzt auch mit dem Fall Voldemort und es gab einige peinliche Fragen an das Ministerium. Als ob Fudge nicht schon genug am Hals hätte. Seit dem Vorfall neuerdings wird von überall aus der Bevölkerung sein Rücktritt gefordert. Ich gebe ihm noch knapp eine Woche im Amt. So weit die Nachrichten, wie sie im Tagespropheten stehen" beendete Hermine ihre Erklärung.

Sie setzte allerdings gleich wieder an, um weiter zu sprechen.

„Und jetzt, nachdem du uns einiges erzählt hast, sind jetzt wir an der Reihe mit erzählen. Ron möchtest du anfangen?"

Ron räusperte sich:

„Erinnerst du dich noch, dass Fred und George mitgekommen waren, um uns vom Bahnhof abzuholen?"

Ein Nicken von Harry bestätigte dies und Ron fuhr weiter.

„Nun sie fragten mich, ob ich sie ein Stück begleiten könnte."

Ron atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte weiter.

„Sie wollten mir allerdings nicht sofort sagen worum es ging, sondern versprachen „Mum" - aus irgendeinem Grund sprach Ron diesen Namen angeekelt aus - mich heil nach Hause zu bringen. Ich war einverstanden; wir nahmen uns ein Taxi und fuhren zum St. Mungos, doch sie verschwiegen mir weiterhin, worum es ging. Ich sah nur an ihren ungewöhnlich ernsten und besorgten Mienen, dass es wohl um keinen ihrer Streiche zu handeln schien. Als wir dann vor dem Krankenhaus angelangt waren, fragten sie mich lediglich, ob ich bereit sei, eine Untersuchung auf Gedächtniszauber an mir durchführen zu lassen. Sie sagten mir, danach würde ich möglicherweise verstehen warum, und wenn nicht, würden sie es mir erklären doch ich wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut darüber. Ich willigte schließlich ein und ließ mich untersuchen."

Hier stockte Rons Stimme. Harry fiel plötzlich auf, dass Hermine Rons Hand festhielt. Doch Hermine gab ihm durch ein Zeichen zu verstehen, dass es nicht so war wie er dachte. Es schien also nur eine freundschaftliche Geste zu sein. Das verstärkte nur Harrys Besorgnis um Ron. Langsam erzählte dieser weiter.

„Auf mir lastete - ebenso wie auf Fred und George - ein schlampig durchgeführter Zauber Gedä der Zauber aufgehoben war strömten versteckteErinnerungen aus meiner Kindheit auf mich ein. Sie betrafen meine Eltern; sie waren alle, bis auf Ginny**, **weil sie schon immer der Liebling war, wurden regelmäßig verprügelt. Häusliche Gewalt stand an der Tagesordnung. Einmal wurde ich eine ganze Woche ohne Nahrung im dunklen Keller eingesperrt. Jetzt kenne ich den wahren Urpsrung meiner Arachnophobie."

Das kam Harry wage bekannt vor. Er konnte es Ron sehr gut nachvollziehen, doch die nächsten Sätze schockten selbst ihn.

„Doch das war noch nicht alles..." Ron fing beinahe an zu stottern.

„Wir... ich, ich sah mich nackt auf dem Küchentisch... Meine Mutter war über mich gebeugt, ebenfalls nackt... Es ging bis zum Äußeren." Ron brach ab und ein bleicher Harry konnte seinen Brechreiz gerade noch unterdrücken.

Ron tat Harry und sich selbst einen Gefallen und wechselte das Thema.

„Bitte sprich mich nicht mehr darauf an. Sollte ich Hilfe benötigen, dann wende ich mich an Hermine. Du hast schon genug durchgemacht. Kommen wir zu deiner Frage nach Malfoy."

Hier begann Ron wieder schwach zu lächeln.

„Als wir das Krankenhaus verließen, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu der Wohnung meiner Brüder. Wir gingen durch die Nokturngasse, da Fred und George dort noch geschäftlich was zu erledigen das dann erledigt war, tauchte Malfoy plötzlich ücklicherweise für ihn, war er dumm genug, die Unterhaltung des letzten Quidditchspiels fortzuführen. Da unsere Nerven sowieso schon blank lagen, taten wir ihm natürlich den Gefallen und antworteten... bloß etwas deutlicher als beim letzten Mal. Zusammenfassend kann man sagen, dass wir ihn auf auf offener Straßezusammenschlugen, ihm sämtliche Knochen brachenund ihn mit etlichen Flüchen wurde das Ganze vom Beifall einer jubelnden Menge, die schon lange darauf gewartet hatten, dass den Malfoys endlich einmal eins ausgewischt wurde. Mit ihrer Arroganz haben sie sich bei der Unterschicht nicht ganz beliebt überließen ihm seinem Schicksal und gingen davon aus, dass er ausgeraubt wurde.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, benutzten wir schließlich den Kamin von ihrem Haus, um zum Fuchsbau zu gelangen. Wir fanden Mum in der Küche. Als wir sie zur Rede stellten, hörte sie uns geduldig zu und schien ehrlich überrascht. Doch dann kam den Zwillingen ein Verdacht. Sie sprachen einen Analysezauber über sie und stellten fest dass auf ihr ebenfalls ein Gedächtniszauber lag. Jedoch hatten sich Fred und George die Formel der Heiler gemerkt. Kaum war der Zauber gebrochen, fing sie an zu schreien, so wie Sirius Mom und sie hätte schon beinahe den Crucio auf uns gelegt, hätten wir sie nicht geschockt. Danach mussten wir das ganze erst mal verarbeiten. Wir nahmen und teilten uns das Essen unserer „toten" Mutter. Fred und George wollten für sich alleine sein und fragten mich ob ich zu dir oder Hermine möchte. Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht nicht so gut, bei dir aufzutauchen und sie erstellten mir einen Portschlüssel zu Hermines Haus. Sonst überließ George mir noch zwei Paar Langziehohren und meinte die könnten vielleicht noch irgendwann nützlich sein."

Nun war es Hermine die weiter sprach:

„Als er bei mir ankam war ich selbst noch nicht lange zurück, sah jedoch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas nichts stimmte. Als er es mir erzählt hatte, bat ich meine Eltern, ob er über Nacht bleiben könnte. Sie willigten ein und ich machte ihm ein Feldbett in meinem Zimmer zurecht. Am nächsten Morgen beschlossen wir dann nach London, zum Grimmauldplatz zu reisen. Doch bevor wir aufbrechen konnten kam Hedwig vorbei. Wir schrieben dir also, wie du ja schon weißt, das mit der Lizenz zum Töten usw. und auch dass wir dich am Grimmauldplatz erwarten würden. Ron meinte du mögest dich vielleicht vor der Reise stärken. So legten wir noch ein bisschen Proviant dazu."

Nun war es allerdings an Harry, sich zu melden:

„War da nicht auch zufällig ein Kuchen dabei?" fragte Harry.

Beide nickten zustimmend.

„Dann haben wir den endgültigen Beweis. Jemand hat Hedwig abgefangen und war so unverschämt den Kuchen zu klauen."

„Nimmt das denn gar kein Ende. Wir sind nämlich immer noch nicht ganz fertig Harry" meinte Hermine.

„Wir waren gegen Mittag am Grimmauldplatz angekommen und es war gut, dass wir die Langziehohren dabei hatten. Wir belauschten die Versammlung des Ordens und fanden etwas heraus!"

„_Was denn noch" _dachte nun auch Harry.

Hermine räusperte sich erneut und fiel diesmal gleich mit der Tür ins Haus:

„Der Orden arbeitet nicht gegen Voldemort, sondern mit ihm. Es ist eine gemeinsame Verschwörung zweier Organisationen, die zusammen die Weltherrschaft übernehmen wollen!"

Harry war zu geschockt um zu reagieren, also fuhr Hermine fort:

"Voldemort war persönlich im Grimmauldplatz."

"_Darum zuckt Ron nicht mehr zusammen." _dachte Harry bei sich.

„Sie berieten sich darüber, wie sie Todesser aus Askaban befreien sollten. Nur eins muss noch geklärt werden" meinte Hermine noch.

Hier schaltete sich Ron wieder ein.

„Wieso will Dumbledore trotzdem dich als Waffe einsetzen, Harry?"

"Möglicherweise will er nicht mit Voldemort teilen" mutmaßte der Auserwählte.

„Okay. Dann wissen wir jetzt also über alles Bescheid. Hat irgendjemand eine Idee wie es jetzt weitergehen soll?"

Und nun war es an Harry den beiden seine Pläne mitzuteilen. Danach bezahlte er und sie beschlossen erst einmal zu Flourish und Blotts zu gehen.

In Flourish und Blotts erfuhr Harry, dass sein abgeschickter Brief nie angekommen sei. Da er dieser Sache mit Hedwig allerdings sowieso auf den Grund gehen wollte, kaufte er erst einmal in aller Ruhe die Bücher. Außerdem kaufte er gleichzeitig die neue 7 gliedrige Enzyklopädie von Snape. Diese begann mit weißen Flüchen (die ersten 3 Bände) und hörte mit dunklen Flüchen auf. (die restlichen 4 Bände) Die schwarzen Flüche sollte man jedoch erst nach den Weißen anwenden, da diese um einiges komplizierter waren. Indes kaufte er noch ein Buch über Okklumentik, um sich vor dem großen Manipulator zu schützen, was natürlich auch Leglimentik beinhaltete. Harry schrumpfte die Bücher und steckte sie in die Tasche.

Danach gingen sie zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

„_Wenn es gut läuft, habe ich in wenigen Minuten zwei neue Mitstreiter auf meiner Seite, ich muss sie mal fragen, ob sonst noch jemand von den Weasleys mir helfen will!"_

„Fred, Kundschaft."

Ein Kopf erschien aus einer Tür, welche wohl in eine Art Lager führte!

„George, komm mal, schau mal wer uns besucht hat, es ist das Gewerbeamt.""

George grinste hinterhältig.

„Scheiße" hörte man Fred leise fluchen und bald darauf erschien er in gebückter Haltung und mit einer schleimigen Stimme und fragte was die Herren denn wünschten, ohne dabei aufzuschauen. Laut schallendes Gelächter erfüllte den Laden der Weasleys. Doch Fred fand das Ganze wohl nicht ganz witzig.

„Ha Ha, ich lach mich tot" antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Wo hast du denn gelernt, einen auf Kreacher zu machen" lachte Hermine.

Danach gab es erstmal eine herzliche Begrüßung gefolgt von einem langen ernsthaften Gespräch und die Zwillinge schlossen sich Harry an. Zudem erzählten sie noch mal bis ins kleinste Detail die Geschichte in der Nokturngasse. Dann zeigten Fred und George Harry ein paar nützliche Dinge. Sie hatten die Handgranaten der Muggel nachgebildet und mit Hilfe der Magie weiterentwickelt. Sie mussten allerdings noch getestet werden.

Harry hatte da eine gute Idee.

"Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Wagen der Dursleys? Ich musste ihn neuerdings waschen deshalb ist er mir jetzt eingefallen."

Ein sadistisches Grinsen erschien auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden und George verschwand im Lager. Doch er brachte nicht nur eine Kiste Granaten, sondern auch noch eine alte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten mit. Auf ihre fragenden Blicke, antwortete er, dass sie ja irgendwie zum Ligusterweg gelangen mussten und dass schließlich nicht jeder apparieren könne. Das Ministerium hätte im Moment ja glücklicherweise mit Voldemort genug um die Ohren, als dass sie auf solche Kleinigkeiten achten würden.

„Portus" rief Fred und die Zeitung glühte kurz blau auf.

„Bereit?" fragte George

„3"

„2"

„1"

Im gleichen Augenblick spürte Harry das Ziehen in seinem Bauchnabel und landete auf dem noch immer demolierten Spielplatz, welchen Dudley und seine Freunde nun komplett zerstört hatten.

Sie sprachen Desillusionierungszauber über sich, um nicht von jemandem vom Orden erkannt zu werden und schlichen sich vorsichtig in den Ligusterweg. Die Zwillinge drückten Harry eine Granate in die Hand mit den Worten.

„Für dich, edler Spender."

Dann erklärten sie ihm wie sie funktionierte.

„Ok. Harry, wirf die Granate unter den Wagen, entferne dich schnell und sprich dann den Zündungsspruch Explosiva Maxima. Wenn du diesen Zauberspruch anwendest, renne um dein Leben. Komm hier her zurück und wir verschwinden schnell mit dem Portschlüssel, um der Explosion zu entgehen!"

Harry nickte, im Laufen war er gut, dafür hatte Dudley in den letzten Jahren schon gesorgt.

Mit einem Gefühl der Schadenfreude näherte sich Harry Vernons neuem Bentley, zückte die kleine Bombe, warf sie unter den Wagen, und sah noch Vernon aus der Garage treten, als die Granate an Etwas unter dem Auto abprallte.

„Ach…_Vergiss die dumme Katze, jetzt wird es interessant! Schau Onkelchen, was ich hier für dich habe."_

„EXPLOSIVA MAXIMA" rief er drehte sich um hechtete zum Portschlüssel, kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um ihn zu berühren, als er hinter sich eine heftige Detonation verspürte. Gerade in diesem Moment aktivierte sich aber dann der Portschlüssel und Harry glaubte noch die Druckwelle der Explosion über sich hinwegfegen zu spüren.

„_Das war knapp._"

Zurück im Scherzladen, prusteten sie los, alle, außer Harry, welcher ein Gesicht grimmiger Schadenfreude trug. Harry stellte sich vor, wie Onkel Vernon von der Explosion zurück durch die Garage an die Wand geflogen wäre und dort wie eine übergroße, verfressene Schmeißfliege bewusstlos an der Wand kleben würde.

„_Hoch soll er leben, an der Wand soll er kleben",_ dachte Harry innerlich.

Schlussendlich verabschiedeten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine von den Weasleys mit der Absicht der sicherlich gleich einberufenen Ordensversammlung beizuwohnen. Sie würden sich dann mit dem Tarnumhang einschleichen und hören, ob es etwas Neues geben würde.

Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens wurde ihnen aber schnell langweilig und so beschlossen sie in den Keller trainieren zu gehen, da der Orden scheinbar nichts wusste.

„_Vielleicht war das gar keine Katze, sondern die Wache… tja, Pech gehabt, was hat eine Person auch unter einem Wagen zu suchen? Vielleicht Snape." _dachte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Harry und seine Freunde beschlossen zuerst mit Einsteigungsflüchen zu beginnen, kleine Gemeinheiten, wie die Rumtreiber sie ihrer Zeit perfekt beherrschten. Zurück in Hogwarts hatten sie die feste Absicht einige davon in Gebrauch zu nehmen. Jedoch waren es keine Flüche mit denen man im Kampf Todessern mithalten konnte. Sie waren höchstens gut genug um Schüler herunterzuputzen, aber immerhin war es ein Anfang. Remus könnte ihnen vielleicht auch noch weiterhelfen und Waffen würde er auch bald haben. Nach einer Stunde beherrschten sie schon diverse Flüche, welche einem Haarausfall bescherten, ein anderer, der nach dem Zufallsprinzip Körperteile in Gummi verwandeln würde, ein kurzweiliger Blindheitszauber, sowie mehrere Verwirrungszauber und Fesselzauber…usw.

Allerdings ließen sich jeder dieser Flüche durch einen Schutzschild wie den Protego aufhalten, deshalb beschlossen sie in den nächsten Tagen stärkere Zauber zu erlernen um später den Übergang zu den schwarzen Künsten zu finden.

Nachdem sie etwas über eine Stunde lang trainiert hatten, beschlossen sie aufgrund von Erschöpfung aufzuhören. Als sie sich eine Erfrischung in der Küche genehmigten, hörten sie plötzlich, dass die Haustür geöffnet, gefolgt von einem scheppernden Geräusch „TONKS" Gleich darauf fing die alte Black an zu schreien. Der Orden war eingetroffen.

Schnell schlüpften Harry, Ron und Hermine unter den Tarnumhang, den Harry glücklicherweise mitgebracht hatte und schlüpften noch vor dem Orden, welcher noch durch Mrs. Black abgelenkt wurde in das Versammlungszimmer. Dumbledore war schon anwesend, hatte sie jedoch nicht bemerkt. Leise schlichen sie sich hinter ihn warteten auf den Rest, der langsam eintrudelte.

Als die Tür geschlossen wurde, erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Meine lieben Ordensmitglieder, ich habe euch eine schreckliche und tragische Nachricht zu überbringen. Mundungus ist… tot. Der alte Saufbold lag besoffen unterm Wagen von Vernon Dursley und hat es wohl irgendwie fertig gebracht das Auto zu sprengen."

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „_Schade, doch nicht Snape, aber immerhin…" _

Als Harry sich umschaute bemerkte er, dass Snape sowieso auf einem Stuhl saß und das Ganze mit gelangweiltem Ausdruck über sich ergehen ließ.

Kurz darauf sprach Dumbledore weiter:

„Ich wage zu vermuten, dass Mundungus durch den Alkohol Alpträume hatte, womit er mit seinem Zauberstab wild herumgefuchtelt Wagen flog in die Luft und brannte aus. Später fand man unter dem Wrack verkohlte Überreste eines menschlichen Körpers während einzelne Körperteile in die Gärten der Nachbarn zerstreut wurden.**"**

Einige erschrockene Blicke und ein grinsendes Trio.

„Doch es hat nicht nur Mundungus erwischt. Potters Onkel liegt schwer verletzt im Muggelkrankenhaus. Die Druckwelle hat ihn mitgerissen, als dieser gerade die Garage verlassen wollte. Er hat ein paar sehr unschöne Verbrennungen und Knochenbrüche erlitten. Das ist jetzt sehr dumm, da das Projekt „POTTER" nicht mehr durchgeführt werden kann. Ich glaube kaum, dass sein kleiner Fettwanst von Sohn das alleine bewerkstelligen kann."

Harry hörte noch einen lauten Protestruf von Tonks, welche aber kurz darauf von Kingsley mit dem „_Obliviate_" ruhig gestellt wurde.

„Außerdem hat Tom berichtet, seine Todesser hätten Bristol ausgelöscht. Allerdings fast ohne jeglichen Widerstand. Einige wenige Zauberer sind entkommen und hatten die Auroren alarmiert. Jedoch wurden die ersten, die eingetroffen waren, vernichtet und die Arbeit war erledigt, bevor weitere kamen. Das war's für heute" beendete Dumbledore seine Rede.

Nachdem Kingsley noch einmal kurz das Gedächtnis von Tonks veränderte, verließen alle das Konferenzzimmer. Snape blieb allerdings noch einen Moment zurück, sah sich um und rief „Accio Tarnumhang". Ohne reagieren zu können wurde der Tarnumhang Harry und seinen Freunden vom Kopf gerissen und sie standen nun ziemlich schutzlos da.

„AH… Mister Potter, eigentlich hätte ich nur mit Ihnen gerechnet, doch wie es scheint, haben Sie Granger und Weasley auch mitgebracht. Erzählen sie mir doch mal bei Gelegenheit, wie sie diesen Wagen in die Luft gejagt haben, ein schönes Feuerwerk war es gleichwohl. Leider habe ich nicht die Zeit, mich noch länger mit ihnen zu unterhalten, einen schönen Abend noch."

Damit reichte er Harry seinen Tarnumhang zurück und verließ anschließend den Raum, gefolgt von den Dreien.

Harry war von Dumbledore eigentlich nicht groß überrascht gewesen, ein Puppenspieler, wie er im Buche stand, nur die Sache mit Tonks hatte ihn doch etwas erstaunt.

Am nächsten Tag betrat erstmals wieder Remus das Hauptquartier und gesellte sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine und freute sich sichtlich, dass Harry wieder hier war.

„Ich hätte dich eigentlich erst später erwartet, nachdem was Dumbledore mir erzählt hat. Er sagte mir, du würdest erst am 1. August kommen."

„Tja, Dumbledore denkt das wahrscheinlich auch jetzt noch, dass ich erst am 1. hier sein werde, denn der alte Mann weiß nicht dass ich nicht mehr bei den Dursleys wohne. Da sieht man ja wieder wie viel ihm an mir liegt" zischte Harry.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du bist also mal wieder unter der Nase des Ordens entwischt, dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich und Sirius wohl auch."

„Ja, ich bin nicht nur unter irgendeiner Nase entflohen, sondern unter der übergroßen von Schniefelus" meinte Harry.

Daraufhin lachte der ehemalige Vertrauensschüler schallend, entschuldigte sich aber dann und ging immer noch leicht lachend nach oben auf sein Zimmer.

„Was tun wir jetzt eigentlich wegen Hedwig?" fragte Hermine unvermittelt, als sie so schweigend in ihren Sesseln dasaßen.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ihr Besitzer ein wenig verwirrt.

„Na wegen der Post natürlich, irgendwie mussten die Briefe ja verändert werden, und Hedwig wurde scheinbar ja auch nicht verletzt. Also musste sie es wohl freiwillig getan haben."

„_Das kann nicht sein, Hedwig würde mich doch nie verraten, niemals. Sie war meine erste Freundin, das kann ich einfach nicht glauben, da muss irgendwo etwas sein, das wir übersehen haben" _

„Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig als sie zurückzuverfolgen, aber dafür brauchen wir Fortbewegungsmittel. Harry und ich, wir haben Besen, aber Hermine, du hast noch nichts" sagte Ron.

„Das ist kein Problem, ich bezahle ihr einen" antwortete Harry.

„HARRY! Das kann ich nicht annehmen, das wäre viel zu teuer."

„Ich habe euch gestern von meinen neuen Verliesen erzählt, und habe ich dir schon jemals etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt... NEIN! Das habe ich nicht, und deshalb bekommst du jetzt einen Nimbus 2000, das dürfte reichen. Und keine Widerrede" fügte Harry leicht drohend hinzu was Hermine zum Schweigen brachte.

Daraufhin grinste Harry und beschloss sogleich, sich auf den Weg zu machen.

„Wollt ihr mitkommen?" fragte er sie, worauf sie zustimmend nickten.

„Was sollten wir auch sonst hier viel anzufangen haben?" antwortete Ron.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen begaben sie sich auch sogleich zu „Qualität für Quidditch".

„Einen neuen Nimbus 2000 bitte!" gab Harry die Bestellung auf.

„Kommen sie in zwanzig Minuten vorbei, dann haben wir einen aus dem Lager geholt. Bezahlen sie sofort oder danach?" fragte der Verkäufer.

„Heben sie das Geld aus meinem Verlies 719 ab.".

„Dafür brauchen wir ihre Unterschrift Mr. Potter. Bei einem Betrag über 100 Galleonen braucht man so etwas. Und ein Nimbus kostet 150 Galleonen.".

„Wenn sie es so wollen."

Schnell unterschrieb er das Formular, das der Verkäufer ihm überreichte. In der verbliebenen Zeit gönnten sie sich noch ein Eis, dann war Hermine stolzer Besitzer eines Nimbus 2000.

Zurück im Grimmauldplatz nahm Harry sich Remus beiseite und sie erzählten ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Dieser war sehr geschockt und meinte das wäre noch nicht alles was Harry erfahren würde. Mehr sagte er nicht. Harry würde ganz sicher verstehen und er würde notfalls den Unbrechbaren schwören. Harry glaubte ihm. Danach fragte Harry Remus nach einem Ort, wo Hermine üben könnte auf einem Besen zu fliegen, Ron würde ihr den nötigen Unterricht verpassen.

„Das ist kein Problem Harry, lass mich das machen, ich habe hier einen Portschlüssel, der transportiert die beiden zu einem abgelegenem Ort. Die Rumtreiber vergnügten sich dort öfters bei Vollmond, es ist eine große Lichtung, ich glaube da war sogar mal eine Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, da kein Muggel die Gegend kennt. Arthur hat da mal so etwas erwähnt."

Remus zwinkerte ihnen verschwörerisch zu. Er beschwor überraschenderweise noch einen gut gefüllten Picknickkorb, den Ron gleich gierig ansah und noch ein Zelt und erklärte ihnen, dass der Portschlüssel sich erst in 24 Stunden aktivieren würde. Nach dieser Information aktivierte er den Portschlüssel.

„Ach, übrigens, ich habe gehört, dass du dich in einem Waffenladen herumgetrieben hast!" „Woher…" begann der überraschte Teenager, doch wurde er von Remus unterbrochen.

„Die Wände haben Ohren… Nein, Spaß bei Seite. Du kennst doch Mundungus mit seinen krummen Geschäften. Da er aber nicht wollte dass du in Schwierigkeiten kommst, hat er es nur mir erzählt."

„Jetzt kann er es ja sowieso keinem mehr erzählen", spottete Harry.

„Vielleicht ganz gut so, denn wer weiß, wie löslich der Alkohol sich auf seine Zunge ausgewirkt hätte. Allerdings ist deine Idee sehr lobenswert. Im letzten Krieg hatten dein Vater, Sirius und ich uns ebenfalls mit Muggelwaffen befasst. In anderen Ländern gehört der Umgang mit Waffen schon seit Jahrzehnten zur Grundausbildung der Auroren. Mit Hilfe von Magie konnten wir die Schusswaffen so modifizieren, das sie Silberkugeln abfeuerten. Auf diese Weise konnten dein Vater und Sirius Werwölfe aus der Distanz ausschalten. Das war sehr praktisch, da ein Werwolf im Nahkampf fast unbesiegbar ist... so wie ich selbst." beendete Remus seine Erklärungen.

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Nichtsdestotrotz heißt das jetzt nicht für dich, dass du dich auf die faule Haut zu legen brauchst", begehrte Remus wieder auf. „Gute körperliche Ausdauer und Kondition sind die Quintessenz eines jeden guten Kämpfers. Ein Umstand, der von den englischen Reinblütern oftmals zu sehr unterschätzt wird, da sie sich zu viel auf ihren Zauberstab verlassen. Dabei ist immer wieder festzustellen, dass eine stabile, körperliche Fitness sich positiv auf den Strom von Magie auswirkt. Schließlich ist auch sie ein Teil des biologischen Gebildes, das gemeinhin als Mensch bezeichnet wird. Schlussendlich sollte sowieso jeder seine Stärken voll ausnutzen!

Deshalb wollen wir dich jetzt mal etwas trainieren. Ich kenne da ein gutes Fitnessstudio. Wenn du erst ein paar Muskeln aufgebaut hast, dann werde ich dich auch im Kampf trainieren."

Ein schelmisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Remus Gesicht.

**EINHEITEN (pro Serie)**

**SERIEN**

**GEWICHTE (Platten)**

**Aufwärmen**

Ellipter

/

15 Min.

/

**Training**

Bizeps am Kabelzug

15

4

3

Brustpresse

15

4

3

Trizepsmaschine

15

4

3

Latzugsmaschine

15

4

4

Butterfly vorwärts

20

4

4

Butterfly rückwärts

20

4

2

Trizeps mit Kurzhantel

15

4

5kg

Bizeps mit Kurzhantel

15

4

5kg

Beinbeugermaschine

15

4

2

Beinstreckermaschine

15

4

3

Wadenmaschine

15

4

4

Gr. Beinpresse

15

4

7

Bauch an Dip

20

4

/

Rudermaschine

15

4

3

**Dehnungen**

Waden- und Brustdehnung

/

/

/

Trizeps- und Bauchdehnung

/

/

/

Zufrieden betrachtete sich ein etwas erschöpfter Harry seinen Plan. Remus hatte Recht, das hier war wirklich professionell. Er bedankte sich bei Siegfried Thull, dem Inhaber, kaufte sich noch ein Monatsabonnement und verließ mit Remus den Laden. Auf dem Weg zum Grimmauldplatz fragte Harry naiverweise:

„Wie viele Platten kannst du eigentlich heben?"

„Nun, also ich bin ja schon sehr weit fortgeschritten im Training, daher muss ich die Gewichte magisch manipulieren. Nicht einmal die meisten meiner Artgenossen können es mit mir aufnehmen."

„Ich glaube ich bringe Ron demnächst auch noch mit und es sind ja nur zweimal in der Woche, das werden wir schon schaffen."

„Das will ich doch hoffen", lachte Remus und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Es war jetzt erstmal Zeit zu Mittag und Remus bereitete ein paar Nudeln mit fertiger Soße vor.

„Zu mehr reichen meine Kochkünste nicht, aber wenigstens das beherrsche ich ganz gut", grinste er verschmitzt.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten saßen sie schweigend am Tisch und hingen grübelnd ihren eigenen Gedanken nach**.** Plötzlich schlurfte Kreacher in die Küche:

„Hahaha der Herr ist tot…dreckiger Blutsverräter der er war…er hat es verdient zu sterben, er musste bestraft werden…nur dumm dass die anderen Mutanten und Schlammblüter noch im Haus sind, aber der dunkle Lord wird sich um sie kümmern, er wird sie alle…"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Kreacher die Anwesenheit von Harry und Remus. Letzterer wurde vollkommen ignoriert. Er verbeugte sich, während er murmelte:

„Der Patensohn des dreckigen, jedoch toten Blutsverräter. Meine arme Meisterin war sehr stolz auf guten Kreacher.**"**

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Remus.

„Der Werwolf, der die ehrwürdigen Hallen des Black Manor mit seiner Präsens beschmiert..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da er brutal von Harry unterbrochen wurde:

„Du, Du. ICH BRING DICH UM...", schrie Harry und trat Kreacher mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht, so dass dieser mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand flog. Wenn man genau hinsah, sah man ein paar kleine Zähnchen durch die Luft fliegen, doch das war erst der Anfang! All seine Emotionen wurden von einem einzigen Gedanken geleitet: Rache! Er stürtzte sich auf den benommen Hauselfen und begann mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn einzuschlagen.

„_Ohne Zähnchen dürfte ihm das verdammte Gemurmel schwerer fallen."_

Schließlich kamen sie zum Höhepunkt. Harry richtete sich auf, ergriff seinen Zauberstab und sprach:

„Das ist dein Ende Kreacher… CRUCIO"

Wie in Zeitlupe löste sich der Zauber aus Harrys Zauberstab, dann jedoch verwandelte sich diese Zeitlupe in einen Zeitraffer… Ein roter Blitz, ein Zucken… und schon lag Kreacher laut schreiend am Boden.

Nach einer Minute konnte er den Crucatius leider nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Das musste dann wohl reichen. Er trat dem zuckenden Kreacher noch mit einem gekonnten Tritt ins Genick und mit einem Knacken erschlaffte der Körper des Hauselfen und er blieb reglos am Küchenboden liegen. Dann kam Remus und mit verhärteten Augen ließ er den Kadaver dieses Stiefelleckers mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zu Asche verbrennen, welche durch einen Luftzug hinfort geweht wurde.

„Adieu Kreacher", sprach Harry verächtlich.

„Du hast mich echt erstaunt Harry! Seit wann beherrschst du den Crucatiusfluch?", fragte Remus verblüfft.

„Den Cruciatus habe ich vor zwei Wochen im Ministerium eingesetzt. Jedoch war dieser Fluch nicht sehr wirkungsvoll und Bellatrix hat mir spöttisch erklärt wie ich es richtig machen müsste, was ihr eines Tages noch Leid tun wird."

Bei Bellatrix Namen verdunkelte sich Remus Miene und er glich jetzt schon eher dem Tier, in das er sich in ein paar Wochen verwandeln würde.

„Wenn du sie treffen wirst, bestelle ihr einen Grußvon mir", sprach Remus kalt.

Da sie jetzt nichts Weiteres zu tun hatten, beschlossen sie, das Haus einmal gründlich zu „säubern". Remus und er begannen damit, die Elfenköpfe - die Kreacher alle verblüffend ähnlich sahen – wegzufluchen. Nach mehreren Versuchen löste sich der erste Kopf in Luft auf.

„Evanesco"

Er wurde immer besser und je besser er wurde, desto schneller waren die Elfenköpfe beseitigt. Das alles geschah binnen 10 Minuten, danach musste Harry erst einmal verschnaufen, doch er war auf den Geschmack gekommen. Nach einer kleinen Pause beschloss er, sich den Porträts zuzuwenden.

„_Jetzt wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben, Nigellus Black."_

Langsam begab er sich in sein altes Zimmer, wo er auch schon den Rahmen von Dumbledores Spion wieder erkannte. Remus hatte ihm einen kleinen Sprengzauber beigebracht, der mühelos Holz, Glas zerstörte und die meisten weißen Schutzzauber durchbrach.

„_Destructio_"

sagte Harry mit kalter Gelassenheit und das Porträt zersprang in tausende kleine Splitter, während Remus einen Protego sprach, der sie beide vor Schlimmerem bewahrte. So ging es weiter, immer weiter drangen sie durch die Flure und ein Porträt nach dem anderen fiel Harry zum Opfer. Dann kam der Moment der Abrechnung, jetzt würde ein großer Schritt in punkto Sirius Andenken getan werden… Mrs Black.

Mit einem Incendio gingen die Vorhänge, welche das Porträt schützten in Flammen auf.

„WAS, IHR WAGT ES MEIN EIGENTUM ZU BESCHÄDIGEN! IHR DRECKIGEN HALBBLÜTER, MUTANTEN!"

Sie beschäftigte sich jetzt damit, Remus verbal zu verletzten.

„DU HAST MEINEN SOHN VERDORBEN, DAFÜR HAST DU DEN TOD VERDIENT, VERDAMMTER WERWOLF! SIRIUS HAT ES DIR JA SCHON VORGEMACHT! ALSO WORAUF WARTEST DU NOCH, SPRING IHM DOCH HINTERHER!"

„_Destructio_" sagte Harry ruhig, seinen Zauberstab auf Mrs. Black gerichtet, doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen blieb der gewünschte Effekt aus.

„_Verdammt, die Alte ist nicht so dumm, wie sie aussieht. Da muss schwarze Magie im Spiel sein, aber das hätte ich mir denken können, Sirius hätte sich ihrer sicherlich schon entledigt." _

Jedoch lenkte das Mrs. Black von Remus ab und wandte sich nun Harry zu. Sie lächelte spöttisch:

„Weiße Magie ist nur etwas für Dummköpfe. Nur die schwarzen Künste verhelfen zu wahrer Macht."

Remus führte Harry aus dem Zimmer.

„Der _Destructio _hat nicht funktioniert, da das Porträt höchstwahrscheinlich durch schwarze Magie geschützt ist. Doch es gibt eine zweite Entwicklungsstufe des Zaubers, der Eine schien dem Erfinder nicht genügt zu haben."

Remus Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„Dieser Spruch besteht jedoch aus schwarzer Magie und ist deshalb etwas schwieriger auszuführen. Er dringt durch jedes Material, sämtliche Objekte, die mit weißer Magie geschützt sind, sowie ein Großteil der Objekte, die mit schwarzer Magie geschützt sind, er heißt „Destructio Mortis".

Ohne abzuwarten stürmte Harry in die Eingangshalle, zückte seinen Zauberstab binnen einer Sekunde und schrie mit voller Kraft:

„DESTRUCTIO MORTIS**"**

Ein weißer Blitz schoss auf das Porträt zu und ehe sich die alte Sabberhexe versah, zerbarst das Gemälde zu Staub. Er stürmt weiter durchs Haus und alle möglichen Gegenstände fielen ihm zum Opfer. Eine grimmige Befriedigung machte sich in Harry breit. Er spürte eine gewisse Affinität zu diesem Fluch.

„_Diesen Zauber habe ich gebraucht, aber ich glaube den Tipp von Sirius Alten werde ich befolgen."_

Kurz darauf erschien ein staunender Remus, der von Harrys Fortschritten begeistert war.

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass du den Zauber so schnell so gut beherrschst, doch für heute hast du dich genug verausgabt."

„Okay Moony. Ich gönne mir jetzt mal einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel und kleide mich neu ein. Die Dursleys gaben mir ja immer nur die abgetragenen Sachen meines Cousins."

Remus Blick verdüsterte sich wieder leicht.

„Diese dummen, einfältigen Muggel, ich würde es ihnen an deiner Stelle irgendwann heimzahlen. Aber jetzt geh du in Ruhe einkaufen."

Endlich war Harry wieder „zu Hause". Er hatte sich zwei Paar Laufschuhe, eine Joggingshose, zwei kurze Hosen, eine dreiviertel Hose, sowie 5 neue T-Shirts gekauft. Auch wenn er kein Mädchen war, hatte der Einkauf lange genug gedauert. Sein Einkauf bestand hauptsächlich aus Sportkleidung, weshalb er in baldiger Zukunft noch ein weiteres Mal einkaufen gehen müsste.

Nachdem sich die beiden noch ein wenig über die alten Zeiten der Marauder unterhalten hatten und entspannt ein Butterbier tranken, ging Harry auf sein Zimmer, sank in sein Bett und war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er gegen 10 Uhr auf und ging erst einmal eine halbe Stunde joggen, wo er sich auf dem Rückweg gleich eine Kaffeemaschine "besorgte".

„_Mithilfe von Remus wird die schon irgendwie funktionieren."_

Außerdem kaufte er gleich eine dazugehörende Dose mit gemahlenem Kaffee. Als kurz niemand hinschaute, schrumpfte er die Maschine, steckte sie in die Tasche, den Kaffee bezahlte er sicherheitshalber an der Kasse, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen.

Als er dann wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte, kam er unterwegs auch an einem Bäckerladen vorbei, wobei er sich einige Buttercroissants, Schokoladenbrötchen und normale Brötchen sowie Nutella und Marmelade kaufte.

„Das macht dann 40 Pfund bitte", sagte die Verkäuferin.

Als er endlich wieder im Grimmauldplatz war, stellte er erstmals seine Sachen auf dem Küchentisch ab und ging nach oben, um sich eine warme Dusche zu gönnen.

Nach der ausgiebigen Dusche, zog er ein neues T-Shirt und eine alte Hose an und begab sich dann nach unten. Auf dem Weg nach unten drang plötzlich ein lautes Schmatzten zu ihm hoch.

„_Remus wird doch wohl nicht…ohne auf mich zu warten, typisch Marauder."_

Doch als er die Küche betrat, erstarrte er im Türrahmen. Es war NICHT Remus Lupin, es war auch nicht Ron oder Hermine, es war… Albus Dumbledore. Remus saß neben ihm, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu bedienen, sah jedoch hungrig Dumbledore zu.

„Sie haben ohne mich angefangen, Professor?" fragte Harry ein wenig sarkastisch, seine Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

„Ah.. ´rry, wasch ka isch f´r disch tun?" schmatzte Dumbledore überrascht. Ein wenig angeekelt schaute ihm Harry zu.

„Nichts, _Professor"_ wobei er das „Professor" auf eine sehr missbilligende Art betonte. Dumbledore schien es nicht aufgefallen zu sein, oder ignorierte es ganz einfach. Wohl eher letzteres. Nachdem Dumbledore geschluckt hatte, sagte er lächelnd:

„Ich glaube, dieses Frühstück haben wir dir zu verdanken, da Remus es abstreitet. Aber das Fehlen zwei-drei dieser komischen, aber köstlichen Teigwaren wird dir doch nichts ausmachen? Allerdings bin ich überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, aber das kannst du uns jetzt bei einem reichhaltigen Frühstück erzählen. Und wo ist übrigens Mrs. Black, sowie die anderen Porträts und verschiedene andere Gegenstände? Das Haus scheint leerer geworden zu sein."

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand beschwor Dumbledore goldene Gedecke für Harry und Remus und griff unverschämt nach einem weiteren Buttercroissant.

Harry setzte sich auch an den Tisch, und merkte jetzt erst, wie sein Magen knurrte. Während Remus sich jetzt auch ein Brötchen nahm und es butterte, trank Dumbledore seine heiße Schokolade, die er ebenfalls beschwört hatte und Harry tischte sich 2 Schokoladenbrötchen auf.

„Also, meine Verwandten wollten in Urlaub fahren, allerdings hatten sie mich glatt übergangen. Sie sagten mir, ich solle schauen wie ich klarkommen solle, denn sie würden einer „Abnormität" wie mir nicht das Haus überlassen und so setzten sie mich mit meinen Sachen vor die Tür. Daraufhin packte ich gleich meine Sachen und stromerte ein wenig durch die Straßen. Dann habe ich mir den fahrenden Ritter bestellt und gegen 23 Uhr nachts war ich dann hier, und fiel todmüde in mein altes Bett. Zu den Porträts… Remus hat mir ein paar Flüche beigebracht, die ich dann geübt verstehe nur nicht, warum Sie sie nicht schon viel eher entfernt haben sagteHarry, mit einen fragenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Remus antwortete ihm:

„Nun der Erfinder des neuartigen Fluchs hat ihn uns erst vor kurzem erklärt."

„Ihr kennt den Schöpfer des Fluches persönlich?"

Doch nicht Remus antwortete, sondern Dumbledore.

„Es scheint, als ob Severus noch eine ganze Reihe mehr Flüche kennt, von denen wir noch nie in unserem Leben gehört haben. Ich habe sie aus seiner Enzyklopädie die er neuerdings verfasst hat. Ich habe mir sie auch angeeignet und ich denke, da sind ein paar dabei, die dir nützlich erscheinen können."

„SNAPE?"

„'rofeschor Schnape Ha'ry" korrigierte ein schmatzender Dumbledore sein „Werkzeug".

„Ah, gut. Ich habe mir diese Enzyklopädie bestellt", log Harry weiter. Er verschwieg die Tatsache, dass er schon lange im Besitz der Bücher war.

„Sie wird wohl irgendwann ankommen… Ah, und Professor, es gibt da noch etwas, das sie vielleicht interessieren wird. Es gab eine Explosion und sie schien vom Haus meines Onkels auszugehen. Allerdings traute ich mich nicht nachzusehen, da ich die Angst hatte, es könnte sich um Todesser handeln. Da kam mir dann auch wieder der Fahrende Ritter in den Sinn."

„Nein Harry, der Orden bestätigte deine Angst nicht, sie haben zwar eine Explosion gehört, aber die kam aus irgendeinem Muggelhaus…"

„Was führt dich eigentlich hier her, Albus?" fragte Remus, doch wurde durch ein Türenschlagen von Ron und Hermine unterbrochen. Harry schaltete sofort.

„Na, endlich wach ihr Schlafmützen?"

Dabei warf er ihnen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Die beiden reagierten sofort. Ron rief sogleich „Ahh, Frühstück", während Hermine Dumbledore begrüßte. Erst jetzt schien Ron die Anwesenheit von Dumbledore zu bemerken.

„Prof. Dumbledore? Was machen sie denn hier" fragte Ron freundlich.

„_Ron ist ein besserer Schauspieler, als ich es je sein werde",_ dachte Harry.

Dumbledore beschwörte währenddessen zwei weitere Gedecke und schon begann Ron, die Rationen zu minimieren. Hermine schaute erfreut auf die Croissants und fragte Remus woher er denn Croissants kennen würde.

„Das war nicht ich, sondern Harry", antwortete dieser.

„Zu eurer Frage Remus und Ron, ich bin hierher gekommen, weil wir nachher eine Sitzung des Zaubermagots haben, doch da ich zu früh dran bin habe ich noch hier vorbeigeschaut und dieses bombastische Frühstück auf dem Tisch gesehen. Ihr könntet Molly doch mal schreiben, sie soll euch ein paar Vorräte schicken, ihr könntet Hedwig doch vorbeischicken."

„Gute Idee", sagte Hermine gleich und auch bei Harry machte es „klick".

Doch Dumbledore sprach gleich weiter:

„Heute wird abgestimmt, ob Fudge im Amt bleibt, seine Chancen stehen jedoch ziemlich schlecht."

„Gibt es schon einen potenziellen Nachfolger?", fragte Remus.

„Die meisten gehen davon aus, dass es Rufus Scrimgeour werden wird, der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Er ist auch meiner Meinung nach der Kompetenteste von allen anderen auf der Liste."

Nachdem alle sich satt gegessen hatten und nichts mehr übrig war, waren sie komplett bewegungsunfähig, außer Dumbledore der sich verabschiedete und mit einem falschen Grinsen disapparierte.

„Endlich ist er weg" atmete Harry erleichtert auf.

„Was haltet ihr davon, denkt ihr dass der Alte etwas mit Hedwig zu tun hat?" fragte Ron die anderen.

„Es ergibt alles einen Sinn, meine Vermutung aus der Winkelgasse ist mit diesem komischen Verhalten Dumbledores in punkto Hedwig nur noch verstärkt worden" schlussfolgerte Hermine.

„Aber damit noch nicht genug. Er hat uns nicht getraut und deshalb unsere Post abgefangen und geändert. Er hat alles dann aber auch noch so dargestellt, als ob jemand Harry immer noch aufgrund eines Verstoßes aus Hogwarts herauswerfen könnte. Wie Ron in der Winkelgasse schon sagte, du hättest den Dursleys die Hölle heiß gemacht."

„Es wird Zeit uns zu schützen und uns zu wappnen, mir reicht es jetzt", sagte Harry in einem entschlossenen Ton.

„Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal Okklumentik und vielleicht sogar Leglimentik lernen. Unsere Gedanken sind von nun an nicht mehr sicher, weder bei Voldemort, weder bei dem Ministerium, noch bei Dumbledore", fuhr er fort.

_Liebe Mrs. Weasley_

_Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen am Grimmauldplatz angekommen, da es uns aber an Vorräten mangelt, hat Dumbledore mich gebeten, Ihnen zu schreiben. Er macht sich Sorgen um uns. Ich kann leider nichts Vertraulicheres schreiben, nur dass Sie uns bitte ein Fresspaket schicken._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Harry_

Damit schickte Harry Hedwig auf den Weg, dann sprangen sie auch gleich auf ihre Besen und hefteten sich an Hedwigs Fersen.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang über das Land geflogen waren bemerkten sie, dass sie die Strecke des Hogwartsexpress einschlug. Jedoch änderte Hedwig nach einigen Stunden plötzlich ihre Richtung. Es stellte sich aber heraus, dass sie nur einen Baum zum Schlafen suchte. Jetzt standen Ron und Harry ziemlich blöd da, aber Hermine sagte:

„Ich kenne hier einen guten Wachzauber, der uns eine Nacht locker durchhalten lässt."

"_Nocta Blanca_", sagte sie und zog dabei einen Kreis über die Köpfe der drei.

Sofort spürten sie alle drei, wie ihre Müdigkeit weggeblasen wurde und durch eine neue Frische ersetzt wurde.

Sie zündeten ein Feuer an und Harry erinnerte sich an die Musik aus dem Auto. Er beschloss mal Hermine danach zu fragen. Hermine meinte dass es sich um eine Art Heavy Metal handelte. Es gab da noch sehr viele Unterkategorien. Sie selbst kannte die Musik von einem Verwandten und hörte selbst ein bisschen eine Gruppe namens Metallica. Außerdem hörte sie noch ein bisschen Punk so wie Hardrock.

Plötzlich raschelte es in einem Baum, Hedwig hatte sich wohl entschlossen weiter zufliegen. Schnell sprangen die drei auf ihre Besen, um ihre Spur nicht zu verlieren, sie mussten aber bald einsehen, dass sie wohl erst frühstücken würde. So flogen sie eine halbe Stunde hinter ihr her, bis Hedwig wohl genug Ratten gefressen hatte und setzte ihren Weg fort. Alles deutete auf Hogwarts beziehungsweise Dumbledore hin. Jetzt hieß es eigentlich nur noch, ob Hedwig das alles aus freien Stücken tat, oder ob sie auf irgendeine Weise von Dumbledore manipuliert wurde. Mit dunklen Gedanken schwirrten sie Hedwig her, bis sie gegen Mittag die Schlossmauern von Hogwarts in der Ferne ausmachen konnten. Als über dem verbotenen Wald waren, schoss plötzlich ein Thestral zwischen den Bäumen hervor und flog neben ihnen her. Bald darauf kamen sie neben dem Fenster von Prof. Dumbledore an. Sie flogen ein paar Meter über das Fenster, während Hermine dreimal „auditius" auf sie drei sprach. Harry bemerkte, wie sein Gehör geschärft wurde, denn er hörte plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme.

„Ah, Hedwig! Hat Potter also endlich getan, was ich ihm aufgetragen habe und etwas bei Molly bestellt. Ich hoffe sie backt noch einmal diesen vorzüglichen Kuchen vom letzten Mal. Ich glaube an diesem Brief brauche ich nichts zu ändern. Potter scheint vorsichtig zu sein, auch wenn es sehr dumm von ihm ist, den Grimmauldplatz zu erwähnen. Na meine Schöne, wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob der Imperius noch wirkt."

„_Leglilimens_" sagte Dumbledore mit seiner fröhlichen Stimme.

„Oh! Du scheinst dich mir widersetzten zu wollen, dann muss ich ihn wohl erneuern. Schade, dass du es nicht freiwillig tust, aber die Loyalität Potters scheint wohl auf dich abgefärbt zu haben."

„_Imperio"_ sprach Dumbledore.

Dann bemerkte er den Thestral vor seinem Fenster.

„Hallo, mein Lieber."

Der Thestral blickte hungrig auf Hedwig.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Kleiner, aber dieses dumme Ding hat noch seinen Zweck zu erfüllen. Es muss mir noch einen leckeren Kuchen bringen. Danach kannst du sie von mir aus haben, ich werde es vor Potter wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen."

Dumbledore gluckste und beschwor noch ein großes Stück Fleisch, welches er dem Thestral vorwarf. Dieser fing es freudig auf und flog in Richtung Wald davon.

Ein paar Meter über ihm herrschte eine gefährliche Stille, die Luft schien zu knistern…

**A/N: **So, das war das zweite Kapitel. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen.

Es war vielleicht ein eher ruhiges Kapitel, da es sehr viel Plot und wenig Action beinhaltete. Es wurde sehr oft umgeschrieben und verändert, doch wir können euch jetzt schon sagen, dass die Stimmung im dritten Kapitel umschwingt hehe.

Lob und Kritik sind wie immer erwünscht, und wir appellieren an ALLELeser, dass ihr uns eure Meinung mitteilt. Wir haben durchaus Verständnis für Faulheit und sind auch nicht immer motiviert ein Review zu hinterlassen. Bedenkt aber bitte, wie viel Arbeit es kostet ein ganzes Kapitel fertigzustellen, was ihr ja (hoffentlich) auch lesen wollt. Es muss nicht groß sein; ein Gut oder Schlecht reicht uns schon aus.^^

Ps. Den Fitnessplan von Harry hatten wir eigentlich in Form einer Tabelle dargestellt, jedoch hat ihn FF immer wieder zerstückelt. Die Seite scheint wohl nicht an die Vielfätigkeiten von Microsoft Word und Co angepasst zu sein.


	3. Eine neue Macht erhebt sich

So, hier kommt also das – hoffentlich ;) – langersehnte 3. Kapitel. Es hat zwar gedauert, aber jetzt ist es fertig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns, alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Wir wollen mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld oder sonst etwas verdienen.

_**Kapitel 3: Eine neue Macht erhebt sich**_

Harry war geschockt. Eine fast grenzenlose und unkontrollierbare Wut durchfuhr ihn. Ohne auf seine beiden Freunde zu achten, schmiss er sich in seiner Raserei auf seinen Besen und flog in Richtung verbotener Wald, wobei er mit einem Reductio eine unbekannte Eule aus dem Weg sprengte. Er flog immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis ihm plötzlich ein Zentaur in den Weg sprang. Drohend kam er auf Harry zu:

„Wir haben euch deutlich gemacht, dass ihr in diesem Wald nicht mehr erwünscht seid, Mensch", sprach Bane kaltschnäuzig.

Harry stoppte, hob seinen Kopf und sein wütendes Gesicht wich einem eiskalten Grinsen.

„Stirb, du nutzloser Sternengucker."

Damit zog Harry seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Banes Kopf und sprach:

„Destructio Mortis"

Ein weißer Blitz, und nicht nur Banes Kopf, sondern sein ganzer Körper wurde in seine Einzelteile zerlegt.

„Also wirklich, hattest du das nicht in den Sternen gelesen, dass man mich heute nicht reizen sollte", grinste Harry kopfschüttelnd die Überreste an.

Doch Harry kam nicht dazu, weiter zu überlegen, da plötzlich weiteres Hufgetrappel die Stille durchbrach. Dann brachen zwei weitere Zentauren durch das Gebüsch und erstarrten.

„Was ist hier passiert?" schrie der Zentaur namens Magorian, wobei er Harry ansah, als würde er ihn gleich mit seinen Pfeilen durchbohren. Der andere, Ronan ließ seinen Blick nur über die Überreste seines Genossen schweifen, einen angeekelten Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Doch Harry war das Lachen keineswegs vergangen. Harrys Wut auf Dumbledore war noch längst nicht verflogen, doch er hatte jetzt jemanden gefunden, der dafür herhalten konnte.

„Du willst es also wirklich wissen, armseliger Schwächling?", erwiderte Harry. „Nun gut, ich zeige es dir."

Langsam richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Ronan und sprach abermals die schlimme Version des Destructiozaubers. Es hatte den gleichen Effekt wie zuvor bei Bane.

„Das ist hier passiert, und da ich noch keine anderen Sprüche kenne, wird es auch bald noch einmal passieren… und zwar mit dir, aber zuerst… CRUCIO!"

Magorian hatte nicht mehr die Zeit seinen Pfeil abzufeuern, den er schon in seiner Armbrust befestigt hatte.

Schreiend fiel der Zentaur zu Boden, seine 4 Beine zappelten unkontrolliert in der Luft. Doch Harry bemerkte langsam, dass er müde wurde, denn die schwarze Magie zehrte jetzt doch zusehends an seinen Kräften. Harry hob den Fluch auf, doch bevor er ihn umbringen konnte, sprach Magorian mit glasigen Augen und monotoner Stimme:

„…und nichts wird mehr sein… der Erbe wird…"

„Destructio Mortis" unterbrach Harry den Zentaur.

Damit wiederholte sich das blutige Schauspiel zum dritten Mal.

„_Dreimal ist göttlich."_

Harry kratzte sich ungerührt am Kopf.

„_Ich glaube der Cruciatus hat sein Gehirn ein bisschen durcheinander gebracht, aber was jetzt wichtiger ist, ist neue Zaubersprüche zu erlernen. Ein einziger macht mit der Zeit doch überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr." _

Während die ersten Thestrale erschienen und begannen, die Überreste der drei Sternengucker zu verspeisen, machte sich Harry auf den Rückweg zum Schloss, um seine Freunde zu suchen. Er hatte in seiner Wut einfach vergessen, dass sie da waren.

„Harry" schrieen Herrmine und Ron plötzlich hinter ihm. „Gute Nachrichten, Amelia Bones ist ermordet worden."

Dann stoppten sie mitten in ihrer Bewegung. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie das ganze Blut und deuteten auf seine Robe.

„Upps. Ratzeputz."

Sofort säuberte Harry seine Robe und fluchte etwas über verdammte Zentauren.

„Was?" fragte Hermine „Was ist mit den Zentauren, hast du dich etwa mit einem von ihnen angelegt?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, mit drei", murmelte Harry.

„Aber was meinst du damit, dass die olle Bones tot ist?"

„Also, ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch daran erinnerst, aber du hast eine Eule zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet. Ich habe mir dann den Brief geschnappt, den sie bei sich trug. Er war an Dumbledore adressiert. Das Ministerium hat geschrieben, dass Amelia Bones tot aufgefunden wurde. Sie glauben, dass Voldemort persönlich ihr die Lichter ausgeknipst hat", sagte Hermine.

Daraufhin schwangen sie sich auf ihre Besen und Ron und Hermine lachten schallend über den Vorfall mit den Zentauren, als Harry ihnen die Geschichte erzählte.

Zurück im Grimmauldplatz, welchen sie schließlich nachts gegen drei Uhr erreichten, fielen sie sofort vollkommen groggy in ihre Betten.

10 Stunden später erwachte Harry aus seinem erholsamen Schlaf. Er erhob sich, begab sich nach unten und bemerkte, dass wohl eine Ordensversammlung im Gange war. Es lag kein Schweigezauber auf der Tür, so spazierte er einfach hinein. Mit einem arroganten Grinsen besah sich Harry die erschrockene Meute. Entweder hatte Dumbledore gerade eine schlechte Nachricht verkündet oder es war wegen ihm, oder beides.

Dumbledore ergriff allerdings sofort die Intiative: „Ah Harry! Wir haben gerade eine Versammlung, aber wenn du teilhaben willst, dann setzt dich ruhig zu uns. Bei dir kann man ja mal eine Ausnahme machen", sagte er mit einem falschen väterlichem Grinsen.

Snape schnaubte, was ihm von Dumbledore einen tadelnden Blick einbrachte, den dieser jedoch nicht wahrnahm.

„Wie auch immer, dort hinten ist noch ein Platz frei. Emmeline Vance kann aus tragischen Gründen nicht teilnehmen." Bei diesen Worten glaubte Harry ein sadistisches Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht zu erkennen. Harry blinzelte und schon saß Snape wieder mit seinem unergründlichen Blick da und machte die gleiche, griesgrämige Miene, wie sonst auch.

„Harry, wir sprachen gerade über Amelia Bones Tod. Voldemort hat sie letzte Nacht persönlich ermordet."

Harry spielte dem alten Mann ein erschrockenes Gesicht vor.

„_Na und, das ist gut für meine späteren Pläne und außerdem weiß ich das doch schon lange, du alter Mann. Was ich aber eigentlich nicht wissen will ist, woher du das weißt? Tom hat es dir wohl erzählt… Aber gut, wollen wir mal abwarten, was du mir noch mitzuteilen hast…"_

Snape meldete sich zu Wort:

„Ich habe noch ein Gerücht aufgeschnappt, dass die Riesen angekommen sind und bereits ihren ersten Einsatz hatten."

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa diese Brücke zerstört? Das hat in der Muggelwelt nämlich für Aufruhr gesorgt", fragte jemand vom Tisch.

„Doch, das waren sie."

„_Was für eine riesige Heuchelei, aber schauspielern können sie"_,dachte Harry.

Sonst gab es nur vereinzelt Angriffe, verstreut durch das ganze Land, was jedoch nicht nennenswert darauf war die Versammlung auch schon beendet und alle gingen nach Hause.

Harry ging in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, wo Ron und Hermine ihm verschlafenen Augen entgegenkamen. Nachdem sie gut gefrühstückt hatten, und nachdem Hermine ihnen klargemacht hatte, wie wichtig es nun sei, Okklumentik zu lernen, beschloss Harry, Ron und Hermine mit zu Siegfried um ein wenig Muskelaufbau zu betreiben.

„Ah! Harry, du bringst weitere Kundschaft mit. Dann wollen wir deine Freunden gleich auch mal einen Plan ausstellen. Du kannst dann ja schon mal beginnen…"

Neugierig betrachteten Ron und Hermine „Siggi", wie er ihnen detailgetreu die Aggregate vorstellte und erklärte. Nebenbei arbeitete er an ihrem Plan. Nach 2 Stunden verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ron, außer Hermine, welche durch ihren nicht ganz so großen Plan schon vor längerer Zeit zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt war.

„Hoffentlich hat sie uns noch warmes Wasser übrig gelassen", scherzte Ron.

Zu Hause angekommen, kam es dann zum Streit. Der Streitpunkt:

„_Wer durfte als Erster unter die Dusche??"_

„_O_kay, wir sind ebenbürtig, dann müssen wir das wie wahre Männer klären", sagte Harry und baute sich auf.

„Schere, Stein, Papier."

Während Ron eine Faust bildete, somit den Stein darstellte, hatte Harry eine flache Hand ausgestreckt, sprich: das Papier.

„HA, ich habe gewonnen, Verlierer, Verlierer, Verlierer." Singend tanzte Harry um Ron herum.

„Ja, ja. Ist ja gut jetzt. Beruhige dich und hör auf, mein Ego noch mehr zu zerstören, wie du es schon getan hast", brummte Ron.

Mit einem letzten spöttischen Grinsen verschwand Harry im Bad. Doch kaum war er drinnen, ertönte ein lautes

„KLATSCH" und Harry kam wieder rückwärts aus der Tür herausgeflogen.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal mir hinterher zu spannen, oder du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben", brüllte Hermine, welche sich schnell ein Badetuch umgewickelt hatte.

Dann flog die Tür wieder zu.

„Verlierer, Verlierer", äffte Ron Harry nach.

Harry lief rot an. Ron starrte ihn unverwandt an. „Was?" schnauzte Harry.

„Muss man dir denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?" Sag schon: Wie war die Aussicht?"

„Ach so, tut mir Leid, aber ich habe Hermine am Anfang gar nicht bemerkt. Was mich so ablenkte, war die Gestaltung des Raumes. Sie hat ihn irgendwie verändert. Aber das löst nicht unser Problem. Wo zur Hölle sollen wir jetzt baden gehen?"

Ron blickte etwas enttäuscht,aufgrund von Hermines Reaktion hatte er sich etwas mehr erwartet**.** Dann dachte er nach.

„Hmm, ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee. Wir „leihen" uns einfach ein Bad."

Harrys Miene erhellte sich erstmals wieder.

„Wie wärs mit dem Buckingham Palace?"

„Buckingham Palace? Wo zum Teufel liegt denn das?"

„Dort wohnt die Königsfamilie Englands. Die haben vielleicht ein angemessenes Bad für uns!"

Damit war die Sache beschlossen.

„Zeit um ein wenig Risiko mit ins Spiel zu bringen. Ich habe noch nie einen Portschlüssel erstellt, geschweige denn das Badzimmer gesehen. Aber ich habe schon mal ein Foto von einem Flur gesehen, welchen ich noch so einigermaßen in Erinnerung habe. Onkel Vernon ließ mich damals die Post holen und da ging es glaube ich um einen Skandal, jedenfalls wurde das Haus von innen aufgenommen…"

Plötzlich erhellte sich Rons Miene noch einmal.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen dann aber noch mal zu Fred und George."

Harry grinste verstehend.

„Du weißt, dass wir damit berühmt werden?"

„Ja, berühmt, aber dennoch unberühmt." grinste Ron.

Per Flohpulver machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Rons Brüdern und ließen Hermine alleine duschen.

Fred und George waren milde ausgedrückt, hellauf begeistert. Sie deckten sie mit allem was sie benötigten, großzügig ein.

„Macht uns alle Ehre Jungs" , riefen sie ihnen noch nach, als Harry und Ron den Portschlüssel aktivierten (eine von Vernons alten Socken), welcher überraschenderweise gleich beim ersten Mal funktionierte.

Verwundert sahen sich Harry und Ron in dem großen, langen Flur um.

„So, und wie finden wir jetzt das Bad? Jetzt stehen wie schön blöd hier, ohne Ahnung, wo sich dieses verdammte Bad in dieser Manor befindet." brummte Ron verärgert.

„Und außerdem fange ich langsam an, wirklich zu stinken, was meine Stimmung nicht gerade hebt."

Doch Harry kam auf eine Idee.

„In jedem normalen Bad befindet sich doch normalerweise Seife, oder?"

Ron nickte.

„Also, wie wäre es, wenn ich einfach einen Aufrufezauber ausführe, dann können wir vielleicht die Richtung verfolgen."

So sicher war Ron sich nicht, aber er sagte:

„Einen Versuch ist es wert."

„_Accio Seife"_

Ganz am Ende des Flurs hörte man einen dumpfen Knall eines Gegenstandes, der wohl gegen die Tür geflogen war.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Tür und meinte zu Ron gewandt:

„Sieh mal Ron, ich glaube hier ist schon jemand. Ich glaube aber auch, dass ich mich dieses Mal nicht vertreiben lasse…"

Im Bad befand sich wohl eine der bekanntesten Personen der Muggelwelt, Prinz Charls! Doch scheinbar befand sich noch eine junge Frau in der Badewanne, die aussah, als könnte es seine Geliebte sein. Im Moment schienen sie jedoch zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen. Sie starrten Harry und Ron einfach nur an.

Dreckig grinsend beugte sich Harry zu Ron hinüber und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr. Ron nickte ebenfalls breit grinsend und meinte:

„Da fehlt aber noch was.

„_Infansio_" rief Ron. Ein leicht blauer Schimmer erfüllte den Raum. Der Schalldichtzauber funktionierte.

„_Colloportus_" wurde Ron dann noch von Harry ergänzt.

Doch da meldete sich zum ersten Mal Prinz Charls zu Wort. Er war hellauf wütend und fing auch sogleich an zu schreien:

„RAUS HIER, DRECKIGES PACK!! FRISTLOS ENTLASSEN SEID IHR! DA VERSCHAFFT MAN EUCH NOCH ARBEIT UND DANN SPANNT IHR EINEM IM BAD NACH. SEID FROH DASS ICH EUCH NICHT VERKLAGE!"

„Halt die Klappe. _Silencio_", sprach Ron.

Süffisant grinsend antwortete Harry:

„Wir sind keine Arschkriecher, die für jemanden wie _Sie _arbeiten würden. Wir sind arme Leute, die eines Bades beraubt wurden. Und damit _Sie_ es genau wissen, wir arbeiten für niemanden."

Das Wimmern des Mädchens machte die beiden Jungen auf sie aufmerksam.

„_Accio Kammbürste" _rief Ron.

„Hey Süße. Komm doch mal her."

Doch das Mädchen schien sich in einer Art Trauma zu befinden und rührte sich nicht. Ruhigen Schrittes ging Ron zur Badewanne hinüber, fasste sie an der Hüfte und zog sie hinaus. In einem falschen, väterlichen Ton sagte er:

„Keine Sorge dir passiert nichts"

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Charls sprang auf und wollte sich auf Ron stürzen. Doch ein kaltes „Halt dich daraus!", gefolgt von Harrys _Reductio_, welches ihn mitten in die Fresse rein traf und gegen die Wand knallen ließ, brachte ihn endgültig zur Besinnung.

Kalt lächelnd drehte sich Harry zu ihm um und sprach:

„Sieh, was ich alles mit deiner Schlampe mache…"

Heftig schlug er dem Mädchen auf den nackten Hintern, welches laut aufschrie „… und du kannst gar nichts dagegen tun. Wenn Camila das wüsste…"

Charls sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ron drückte der jungen Frau schlussendlich die Bürste in die Hand und sagte „_Portus_". Der Portschlüssel war noch nicht aktiviert, als sie auch schon im Nichts verschwand.

Nun wandte sich Harry wieder zu Charls um, der sich vor lauter Angst schon nass gemacht hatte. „Finite Incantatem" beendete Harry den Stillezauber.

„Ihr seid Zauberer!?", brachte er keuchend hervor.

„Natürlich sind wir Zauberer. Hat man dich etwa nicht über uns informiert?"

„Informiert?" fragte Charls schwer atmend.

„Ja, natürlich, selbst der Premierminister ist von unserer Welt informiert. Aber _Sie_ waren wohl zu unwichtig, als dass man _Ihnen_ dieses Geheimnis anvertraut hätte. Deshalb wird _Ihr_ Tod wohl kein schwerwiegender Verlust sein."

Harry warf ihm das Stück Seife zu und sprach wie Ron zuvor den Zauber um den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren.

„Nimm das Stück Seife!", befahl ihm Ron.

„…und wenn nicht?" bäumte sich Charls ein letztes Mal auf.

„Dann… _Reductio_", rief Harry.

Charls riss die Augen weit auf, als der Fluch ihn auch schon in den Magen traf. Mit vor Schreck erstarrten Augen fiel er nach vorne und traf mit der Stirn das Stück Seife. Dann war er fort.

Harry drehte sich zu Ron um… doch, halt… wo war Ron? Verwirrt blickte Harry umher und plötzlich fiel ihm ein roter Haarschopf inmitten des Schaums der Wanne auf. Ron schien wohl nicht auf ihn gewartet zu haben und war ihm schon voraus.

„Profiteur" lachte Harry.

Schnell zog er seine vom Schweiß durchnässten Sachen aus, und folgte Rons Beispiel. Dann fiel sein Blick auf zwei Sachen: eine teure Flasche Cognac und einen nagelneuen Flachbildfernseher.

„_Das haben die Herren also auch noch, so lässt es sich leben."_

„Ron, wo hast du das Mädchen eigentlich hingeschickt?"

Genüsslich streckte sich Ron und antwortete zufrieden:

„Nach meinen Koordinaten zufolge müsste sie sich in dem jetzigen Moment über der Krateröffnung des Vulkan Merapi befinden. Es sei denn, sie ist schon hineingefallen…"

Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„Wie bist du denn auf diese grandiose Idee gekommen?"

„Ach, weißt du, von Naturkatastrophen bekommt auch die Zaubererwelt etwas mit. Es sind auch schon ein paar von unseren Leuten ums Leben gekommen, so unter Erdbeben, Tsunamis, oder eben Vulkanausbrüchen. Die Natur ist uns wohl noch überlegen. Aber zu dir. Was hast du denn mit deinem Opfer angestellt. Wo befindet es sich jetzt?" fragte Ron interessiert.

Zur Antwort schaltete Harry nur den Fernseher ein. Es lief gerade ein Actionfilm, als das Programm plötzlich für eine Sondermeldung unterbrochen wurde.

Eine Nachrichtenmoderatorin erschien, gehetzt und aufgeregt umherblickend.

„Sehr geehrte Zuschauer. So eben hat uns eine schreckliche Nachricht erhalten, welche einen Schock für unser ganzes Land darstellen wird. Prinz Charls, Thronerbe von Queen Elisabett II. wurde vor wenigen Minuten von einer U-Bahn überrollt. Der Tathergang ist noch unklar. Niemand weiß, was Prinz Charls nackt auf dem Bahnhof Paddington verloren hatte. Zumal sämtliche Leute befragt wurden, welche aber alle keinen nackten Mann umher rennen sahen. Wir bleiben an der Sache dran. Heute Abend wissen wir mehr. Unser Beileid.", wobei das Gesicht der Moderatorin alles andere als traurig aussah. Damit lief der Actionfilm weiter und Harry schaltete den Fernseher aus.

„Darauf trinken wir einen Harry. Das haben wir uns redlich verdient. Prost!"

„Dürfen wir das eigentlich?", fragte Harry.

„Was?" stellte Ron die Gegenfrage.

„Alkohol trinken", antwortete Harry.

Ron prustete los „Du bist mir vielleicht einer."

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst, was wenn die Behörde der blabla Minderjähriger dahinter kommt, dass wir Alkohol getrunken haben?"

„Mach du dir da mal keine Sorgen. Du bist schließlich die Prophezeiung, der Goldjunge. Du bekommst höchstens eine Mahnung von Dumbledore und ich flieg lebenslänglich nach Askaban", woraufhin Harry auch laut losprustete.

Eine Stunde später wurde das Wasser so langsam kalt und sie zogen sich frische Sachen an. Jetzt war es Zeit zu gehen. Doch vorher war noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Sie nahmen „die Ware" aus ihrer Tasche und vergrößerten sie. Es würde ihre Feuertaufe werden… Ab sofort würden sie in aller Munde sein. Die Spiele konnten beginnen…

„Die Ware" wog etwa 250 Kilogramm, und war das neueste Produkt von Fred und George. Ein Prototyp, bereit, den letzten Test zu absolvieren. Die Sprengkraft war nicht vorauszusehen. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Gegenseitig nickten sich Harry und Ron zu. Sie fixierten das schöne Stück. „_Ein Jammer", _dachte Harry.

„_Dieses schöne Stück für solch ein unnützes Gebäude, aber wenn es diesen Test besteht kommt es ja in die Serienproduktion."_

Onkel Vernons alte Socke lag bereit. Nach der Aktivierung würden ihnen noch 10 Sekunden bleiben, um zu entkommen. Gleichzeitig riefen sie mit lauter Stimme:

„_INFERNUS__"_

Schnell stürzten die beiden zum Portschlüssel und wurden auf der Stelle vom Schauplatz der sich anbahnenden Katastrophe hinweg gerissen.

Im Grimmauldplatz herrschte Stille. Man hörte nur zwei Männerstimmen leise flüstern: „6…5…4…3…2…1…"

_BOOM_

Das Haus erschütterte in einem ohrenzerfetzenden Knall. Draußen bahnte sich eine zerstörerische Druckwelle ihren Weg durch die Siedlungen. Die Fenster des Grimmauldplatzes schienen jedoch gegen solche Angriffe geschützt zu sein. Trotzdem hörte man den Wind gegen die Scheiben klatschen, so dass es fast unmöglich war, seine eigene Stimme zu hören. Harry und Ron gratulierten sich gerade mit einem Handschlag, als eine aufgebrachte Stimme das Tosen der Explosion durchdrang.

„WAS HABT IHR JETZT SCHON WIEDER ANGESTELLT?? MAN LÄSST EUCH GERADE MAL EINE MINUTE ALLEIN UND SCHON…", Hermines Stimme stockte.

„Was habt ihr getan? Ich hab euch runterzählen gehört, leugnen ist zwecklos. Was ist passiert?"

„Hermine, du wirst paranoid. Wir waren baden." antworteten ihr die beiden.

„Aha, und wo, wenn ich fragen darf? In einer öffentlichen Badeanstalt?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd. Sie fing jedoch langsam an, sich zu beruhigen.

„Ja, aber es hat unseren Ansprüchen nicht genügt und so haben wir eine kleine Beschwerde am Empfang hinterlassen, nachdem wir ein wenig Schmutz aus _unserem_ Bad vertrieben haben."

„Ihr habt Leute hinaus geschmissen?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja klar, das was da ablief, war ja unter aller Sau. Wir haben natürlich unserem Ärger Ausdruck verliehen, als wir dann gegangen sind."

„Dann seid ihr also doch für diese Detonation verantwortlich", begehrte Hermine wieder auf.

„Ah… so kann man das nicht sagen. Sagen wir einfach, wir haben einen Testlauf mit einem von Fred und Georges neuen Produkten durchgeführt. Wir hatten _üüüberhaaauupt _keine Ahnung, was eigentlich passieren sollte. Die Zwillinge gaben uns nur den Rat, schnell zu verschwinden."

Harry und Ron starrten sie mit unschuldigen Mienen an. Hermine antwortete ein wenig zerknirscht:

„Welches Bad ihr jetzt in die Luft gejagt habt, interessiert mich zwar jetzt weniger, aber es ist jetzt umso wichtiger, dass wir Okklumentik erlernen. Wir sind sonst Dumbledore UND Voldemort schutzlos ausgeliefert."

„Ich habe bereits ein paar wichtige Informationen darüber gesammelt. Ich glaube wir fangen am besten gleich an. Gehen wir in den Keller", sagte sie.

„Also, so wie ich das verstanden habe, muss man erst meditieren und seinen Geist leeren. Wenn man das geschafft hat, muss man sich auf eine Art mentalen Schutzschild konzentrieren, der um die Gedanken und Erinnerungen herum erscheint. Also, dann wollen wir mal beginnen."

_Harry: _Er versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren, aber das erschien ihm gar nicht so einfach.

„_Verdammt, wenn ich die eine Erinnerung verstaut habe, dann kommt schon wieder eine andere. Wie soll man denn da „frei" im Kopf werden._"

Er stellte sich vor, wie die Panik durch die Häuser zog, was Dumbledore und Voldemort wohl dachten… wie das Ministerium reagieren würde. Die Okklumentikstunde war ein Witz, aber es war nötig. Hermine hatte Recht, wie immer. Nach geraumer Zeit jedoch spürte er die ersten leichten Erfolge. Sein Kopf war leer, und er fühlte sich leicht an, als ob er unter dem Imperius stünde.

_Ron: _Rons Probleme lagen ganz woanders, als die von Harry. Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um dieses Mädchen.

„_Vielleicht hätte ich mich noch nicht ihrer entledigen sollen. Mit ihr könnte man sich sicher prima amüsieren. Das nächste Mal weiß ich es besser_."

Irgendwann wurde das Thema langweilig und auch sein Kopf leerte sich zusehends…

_Hermine: _Leere. Unendliche Leere. Plötzlich „sah" Hermine ein kleines Aufflackern. Sie dachte, sich versehen zu haben, doch es wurde noch ein wenig heller.

„_Der Schild."_

War sie wirklich schon so lange in diesem tranceartigen Zustand? Sie erschrak. Waren etwa vielleicht sogar schon Tage vergangen?

Remus näherte sich den ruhenden Jugendlichen, ohne dass sie ihn bemerkten. Auch auf sein „Hallo" reagierten sie nicht. Langsam näherte er sich Harry und rüttelte ihn wach. Und tatsächlich… Harry schrak auf, sein Herz pochte wild.

„REMUS. VERDAMMT NOCH MAL. TU DAS NIE WIEDER, JA?"

Etwas Positives hatte sein Geschrei, seine Freunde erwachten jetzt ebenfalls aus ihrer Trance.

Remus war ganz aufgeregt.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine. Voldemort hat zugeschlagen, jedenfalls wird vermutet, dass er es war. Der Buckingham Palace… Er hat ihn gesprengt. Voldemort hat den BUCKINGHAM PALACE zerstört mitsamt allen Leuten in ihm. Die Königsfamilie gibt es nicht mehr."

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich schlagartig und sie drehte sich zu den beiden Jungen um.

„IHR IDIOTEN! ICH DACHTE ES SEI NUR EINE BADEANSTALT GEWESEN! Habt ihr etwa dort auch euer Bad genommen??"

Remus sah die drei fragend an, dann begriff er. Laut schallend lachte er los. Doch das war ein Fehler gewesen. Jetzt drehte sich Hermine zu Remus um.

„Du heißt das auch noch gut? Gerade du müsstest es besser wissen. Jetzt kann man sie aufspüren. Das ganze Aufgebot von Armee und Zauberern wird dieses Gebiet genau unter die Lupe nehmen. Sie sind geliefert!" wetterte sie.

„Nein", sagte Harry einfach.

„Es war alles auf legaler Basis."

Plötzlich schlug sich Ron die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Nein, Harry, sie hat Recht. Wir sind geliefert."

Harry ging ein Licht auf.

„Verdammt, du hast Recht. Wenn _das _herauskommt…"

Remus und Hermine blickten sie erschrocken an.

„Wenn was herauskommt? Was habt ihr noch angerichtet?" fragte eine immer skeptischer werdende Hermine.

„Wir haben illegal Alkohol getrunken!! Wenn das Ministerium das herausfindet." antworteten Harry und Ron synchron. Auf die Mienen der beiden brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Idioten", sagte Hermine nur. Remus nickte zustimmend.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien dann der ersehnte Artikel im Tagesproheten:

_Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wird zu ernster Bedrohung_

_Nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium vor einigen Wochen hat Du-weißt-schon-wer wohl erneut zugeschlagen. Er hat die englische Königsfamilie der Muggel mit bestialischen Mitteln abgeschlachtet. Er hat das Schloss, das nach Hogwarts sicher das Zweitgrößte Englands ist, gesprengt. Der Zauber ist allen Ministeriumszaubern unbekannt. Der Premierminister der Muggel und Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour hatten bereits ein erstes Treffen._

_Der Premier geht allerdings von Terroristen aus. Terroristen befinden sich in organisierten Gruppen, die dazu da sind möglichst viele Feinde auf hinterhältige Weise zu ermorden. Neben der Königsfamilie kamen jedoch auch noch 300 Angestellte ums Leben. Muggelengland steht vor einer Katastrophe. Sie haben ihr Oberhaupt verloren und ein Nachfolger gibt es nicht._

_Der Minister kündigt umgehend Gegenmaßnahmen an. Des Weiteren versprach er höhere Gehälter für alle Auroren. Er hofft damit, neue Rekruten anwerben zu können._

_James Miller_

_Redakteur des Tagespropheten_

„Schade", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Jetzt bekommt Voldemort unseren ganzen Ruhm."

Er, Ron, Remus und Hermine saßen am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich über das gerade Geschehene. Dass der Orden sich keine Sorgen machte, war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, bei deren Ansichten.

Hermine streckte ihre müden Glieder.

„Ich glaube, eine Runde Jogging könnte ich gut vertragen, kommt ihr mit?" fragte sie.

„Klar doch."

Unterwegs hatten sie wirklich alle Mühe nicht laut loszuprusten. Überall wo sie hinsahen, waren tuschelnde Nachbarn zu sehen. Mehr als einmal wurden sie schief von der Seite angesehen, als sie breit grinsend an ihnen vorbeiliefen. Um dem aber noch die Krone aufzusetzen, grüßten sie auch noch die Leute mit einem „Schöner Tag heute, finden sie nicht auch?" oder mit einem „Ahh, ist das Wetter nicht wunderbar. Genau richtig zum Laufen gehen."

So kam es auch, dass sie auf ihrem Rückweg plötzlich angehalten wurden. Harry erkannte ihn gleich. Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie ihm noch zugewinkt.

„Sagen sie mal, wissen sie noch nicht was gestern passiert ist?"

Harry blickte verwirrt.

„Nein? Was ist denn großes passiert?"

„Es kam zu einem verheerenden Anschlag im Buckingham Palace. Davon müssen sie doch etwas mitbekommen haben!"

Der Anwohner verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ah, DAS. Aber das ist doch nichts Besonderes", meinte Hermine gelangweilt. Ohne die Reaktion abzuwarten, setzten sie ihren Weg nach Hause fort.

Doch zu Hause angekommen gab es ein nur zu gut bekanntes Problem. Wer ging als Erster duschen? Hermine hatte keine Lust zu diskutieren, so dass sie die beiden Freunde stehen ließ mit der Ausrede, sie hätten ihr Badezimmer ja in die Luft gejagt. Das sei schließlich nicht ihr Problem. Sie sollten doch Remus fragen. Damit ließ sie zwei verdutze Jungen zurück und schlug die Tür zum Badezimmer vor ihrer Nase zu.

So blieben Harry und Ron nichts anderes nichts anderes übrig als bei Remus Rat zu suchen. Dieser hatte auch schon eine Idee bereit. Er zeigte ihnen einen Zauber, um einen Raum magisch zu vergrößern, so ähnlich wie es bei Mr. Weasleys Ford Anglia der Fall war.

„Der Zauberspruch lautet: _magnus grandis_. So, wie ich euch kenne, habt ihr in gleich drauf. Es gibt soweit ich mich erinnere noch einige unbenutzte Abstellkammern hier im Haus."

Und, wie Remus gesagt hatte, schafften sie es gleich beim ersten Versuch. Der Rest war ganz einfach, man musste nur _crearus _sagen und an das denken, was man wollte. Danach ließ Remus die beiden alleine. Harry machte es sich einfach, er stellte sich das Vertrauensschülerbad von Hogwarts vor und sprach „_crearus Vertrauensschülerbad"_

In Sekundenschnelle wurde aus dem staubigen und verdreckten Besenschrank das großzügige Bad, indem er damals das Rätsel mit dem Ei gelöst hatte. Allerdings war immer noch sehr viel Platz vorhanden. Somit erschuf er er sofort noch eine Trennwand, hinter der er sich ein luxuriöses Schlafzimmer einrichten würde. Vielleicht hätte auch er auch noch Platz für eine kleine Bibliothek mit Büchern, von deren Existenz nicht jeder etwas erfahren musste. Aber zuerst würde gebadet werden…

Harry lag gerade gemütlich in seiner Wanne, als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete.

„Oh Harry, bist du immer noch nicht fertig? Ich war gerade bei Ron und er hat mir nur gesagt dass du hier zu finden bist. Nachher wollen wir noch ein bisschen Okklumentik üben."

„Danke, aber könntest du dich jetzt bitte umdrehen und zu dieser Tür hinausgehen?"

Dabei zeigte er mit dem Finger auf den Ausgang. Hermine überlegte spielerisch:

„Hmm, ok. Aber beeil dich, ja?"

„Ja, ja", brummte Harry nur und stieg aus der Wanne, sobald Hermine das Bad verlassen hatte.

Zehn Minuten später befand sich Harry wieder in einem tranceartigen Zustand. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm schon besser. Es fiel ihm wirklich einfacher zu meditieren und sich zu entspannen. Gegen Schluss hatte er den Schild schon zur Hälfte gemeistert.

„Das ist schon sehr gut Harry", sagte Remus.

„Normalerweise dauert es viel länger bevor man den Schild wahrnimmt. Hermine kann ihn aber schon aufrecht halten. Sie kann schon anfangen sich auf die Stärke des Schilds zu konzentrieren."

„Das war ja klar, sie ist schließlich die klügste Hexe aus ganz Hogwarts", kam es von hinten.

Ron war so eben aus seiner Meditation erwacht und es stellte sich heraus, dass er und Harry auf dem exakt gleichen Niveau waren.

Remus war stolz auf die Drei.

„Wenn ihr es geschafft habt, den Schild dauerhaft aufrecht zu erhalten und somit von geistigen Angriffen geschützt seid, dann lehre ich euch sie noch zu verstärken. Das geht so: Je öfter der Schild angegriffen wird, desto resistenter wird er. So weit sind wir jedoch noch nicht."

Nachdem Remus ihnen etwas zu Mittag gemacht hatte und ihnen noch eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte – die Kaffeemaschine lief mit Zauberei, da Elektronik in diesem Haus nicht vorhanden war (man musste sie einmal kurz mit dem Zauberstab antippen, und schon wurde sie mit der nötigen Energie versorgt) – machte sich Harry auf den Weg, neue Kleider zu kaufen.

Er hatte noch etwa 1100 Pfund, und damit würde er sich endlich einkleiden. Bald entdeckte er auch schon einen Laden, der so aussah, als ob er genau das richtige für ihn hätte. Er betrat den Laden und sah sich nach einem Verkäufer um.

„Ich bin gleich da", kam es aus einem Hinterzimmer. Dann erschien der Verkäufer, und Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Hier war er wirklich richtig.

Der Mann war von beachtlicher Statur – mindestens 1,90 Meter – und hatte lange Haare. Außerdem trug er eine schwarze Jeans sowie ein T-Shirt von einer Gruppe deren Name Harry jedoch nicht entziffern konnte und eine Kapuzenjacke eines Festivals: „Moutains of Death".

„Hallo, kann ich dir behilflich sein?" fragte er freundlich.

„Ja, ich bin nur selten in der Gegend, doch ich bräuchte neue Sachen, so ein paar T-Shirts, Pullover, Schuhe, und vielleicht auch noch eine Jacke. Am liebsten alles in schwarz." „Jo, dann komm mal mit Kumpel. Ich bin übrigens Alain."

„Mein Name ist Harry." Daraufhin reichten sich beide die Hände.

Ihm fiel jetzt auch auf, wie überflüssig seine Frage gegenüber der Farbe gewesen war. Hier gab es NUR schwarze Kleider… es war ein Paradies. Alain zeigte ihm verschiedene Kleiderständer und meinte, Harry solle sich einfach das aussuchen, was seinem Geschmack entspräche. Er würde in dieser Zeit nach Schuhen sehen.

So besorgte er sich unter anderem T-Shirts von Gruppen namens Grave, Obituary, Bolt Thrower, Metallica und Vomitory. Doch nach sehr langem Suchen fand er die bei weiten Blutigsten, die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Die Gruppe hieß „Devourment". Fasziniert betrachtete Harry die T-Shirts.

„Ah, der Herr hat Geschmack", ertönte es hinter ihm.

„Die nehm ich", meinte Harry.

„Das ist nett zu hören. Hier sind übrigens ein paar Schuhe, die passend sein dürften."

Alain zeigte ihm zwei Paar schwarzer Springerstiefel, die Harry sehr gut standen. Damit war diese Sache schon geregelt.

Dazu kamen noch ein Misery Index Kapuzenpullover, einer von Kataklysm mit der Aufschrift _Let them burn_, einer von Hatebreed, einer von Dying Fetus und einer mit dem Logo von Slayer.

Doch gerade als er bezahlen wollte, fielen ihm einige Patronengürtel in die Augen, welche er sich zu seinen neuen Sachen kaufte. Diese Patronengürtel bestanden aus entschärften Kugeln, die an dem Riemen befestigt waren.

„Einen Kunden wie dich hätte ich gerne öfter" meinte der Verkäufer scherzend.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen Alain, ich habe einen großzügigen Onkel. Wir sehen uns vielleicht noch mal wieder."

Mit vollbepackten Tüten machte sich Harry zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Dort angekommen, wollten Hermine und Ron natürlich gleich wissen, was er sich denn gekauft habe. Jedoch meinte er, dass sie es zur gegebenen Zeit schon erfahren würden.

Am restlichen Nachmittag trainierten sie weiter an ihren Okklumentikschilden und am Abend gelang allen der Durchbruch. Remus war stark beeindruckt und meinte, dass sie morgen das Ganze vertiefen würden. Dann schickte er sie in ihre Betten, da sie seiner Meinung nach den Schlaf dringend nötig hatten.

Am nächsten Tag ging Harry wieder mit seinen Freunden laufen. Sie schafften mittlerweile eine knappe Stunde. Von ihren Nachbarn wurden sie jedoch schief angesehen. Die Neuigkeiten mit dem einen Nachbarn schien schnell die Runde gemacht zu haben. Das interessierte die drei hingegen herzlichst wenig. Nachdem Harry anständig geduscht hatte, entschloss er sich dazu, seine neuen Kleider anzuziehen. Er schlüpfte in eine pechschwarze Hose, zog sich ein T-Shirt von Cannibal Corpse, ebenso wie den Patronengürtel und seine Springerstiefel an. Dann begab er sich nach unten zum Frühstück…

Die Reaktionen hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Hermine hatte einen schwärmerischen Blick aufgesetzt, wie ein verliebter Teenager, den Harry irgendwie mit dem von Lockhart verglich.

„Coole Klamotten Harry", sagte sie nur. Ron starrte ihn ebenfalls bewundernd an, mit einem leichten Hauch von Neid im Blick. Remus dagegen schmunzelte und sagte:

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du deinem Vater immer ähnlicher wirst. Er wäre stolz auf seinen Sohn."

Harry nickte, und sagte:

„Es wird Zeit, sich ein neues Image anzulegen. Die Zeiten des armen, bevormundeten Weisenkindes sind vorbei und haben einem neuen „_Ich_" Platz gemacht."

Danach gönnten sie sich alle ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, wo Harry den anderen von Alain und seinem Laden erzählte und versprach, sie einmal ßend zogen sie sich jedoch noch alle einmal um, als sie beschlossen, wieder joggen zu gehen.

Als sie zurückkamen, erwartete sie allerdings eine neue Überraschung. Der neue Minister wartete mit einem halben Dutzend Auroren und Dumbledore in der Küche auf sie. Harry und Ron schwante Übles…

A/N: So… Geschafft, hier war also das dritte Kapitel, jetzt hat es begonnen.

Es hat etwas länger gedauert aufgrund mangelnder moralischer Unterstützung und aufgrund technischer Pannen. Sollte Ersteres sich ändern, werden wir versuchen, das nächste Kapitel bereits in den Weihnachtsferien erscheinen zu lassen.

Danke an unsere treuen Reviewer.


	4. Alltag Teil 1

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns, alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Wir wollen mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld oder sonst etwas verdienen.

**Kapitel 4: Alltag (Teil 1)**

Der neu gewählte Minister empfing sie jedoch freundlich.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter"

„Guten Tag, Herr Minister", antwortete Harry, der innerlich ein wenig erleichtert aufatmete.

„Was führt Sie zu mir?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, Ihnen und Ihren Freunden, Mr. Weasley undMrsGranger Ihre ZAGs vorbeizubringen" sagte Scrimgeour und überreichte Harry drei offiziell aussehende Umschläge.

„Das ist ja sehr nett, aber so eine Belanglosigkeit führt doch nicht den Zaubereiminister Englands zu uns."

„Mr. Potter" sagte Scrimgeour in tadelndem Ton. „ZAGs sind keinesfalls eine Belanglosigkeit, aber der Grund meiner Anwesenheit ist in der Tat ein anderer. Aufgrund der neuen Bedrohung durch Sie-wissen-schon-wen…"

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Wer? Tut mir Leid, aber damit kann jeder gemeint sein. Sie müssen sich schon verständlicher ausdrücken, Minister."

Scrimgeour geriet kurz aus der Fassung, nahm sich jedoch sofort wieder zusammen.

„Voldemort, Mr. Potter. Ich wollte Ihnen keine Angst einjagen, aber Sie scheinen das ja gefasster aufzunehmen als der Rest der Zaubererwelt", heuchelte der Minister.

Harry hob abwertend eine Augenbraue, doch der Minister fuhr gleich fort.

„Jedenfalls, aufgrund der neuen Situation habe ich beschlossen, Ihnen und ihren Freunden Privatunterricht zukommen zu lassen. Wir wissen aus Erfahrung, dass Voldemort immer wieder Personen aus dem näheren Umfeld seiner Feinde attackiert. Solche Leute sind oft noch gefährdeter als die eigentlichen Opfer selbst. Da die Auroren aber auch nicht immer zur Verfügung stehen können, ist die Fähigkeit zur Selbstverteidigung im Ernstfall ihr bester Beschützer." Mit diesen nicht ganz unwahren Worten beendete der Minister seinen Monolog vor den Dreien.

Harry antwortete gleich für seine beiden Freunde mit: „Danke, das Angebot nehmen wir drei gerne an".

„Natürlich Mr. Potter, es ging schließlich nicht um die Frage des Wollens." Dies wurmte die Drei zwar, doch sagten sie lieber nichts. „_Wer im Glashaus sitzt sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen_", dachte Harry. Angesichts der gestrigen Ereignisse wollte er den Minister lieber nicht reizen.

Doch auch Scrimgeour erkannte, dass er wohl ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war, deshalb wechselte er abrupt das Thema: „Darf ich Ihnen Ihre Ausbilder vorstellen, Clifford Connery und John Smith, zwei hochrangige Ausbilder aus der Aurorenabteilung".

Zwei Auroren traten vor und nickten. „Es freut uns, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", antworteten ihm die beiden.

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf unserer Seite", antwortete Harry höflich. Beide waren Männer von Remus Größe, trugen eine simple schwarze Uniform aus Drachenleder welche durch ein Wappen geprägt war, auf welchem ein Drache abgebildet war, der stark an einen walisischen Grünling erinnerte. Clifford hatte lange braune Haare, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hatte, John dagegen hatte kurze schwarze Haare.

Der Minister räusperte sich „Nun Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley undMiss Granger es gibt da noch einen dritten Ausbilder. Er ist eigentlich ein Undercover-Agent des Ministeriums, doch im Moment hat er keinen Auftrag, weshalb er sich bereitwillig für diese Aufgabe bereit erklärt hat. Außerdem hat er auch schon praktische Erfahrungen bei der Ausbildung von noch etwas jugendlichern Gemütern. Er müsste Ihnen aus Ihrem dritten Schuljahr aus Hogwarts noch bestens in Erinnerung sein. Es handelt sich hierbei um niemand geringeren als Professor Remus Lupin!"

Ein stillschweigendes, die Überraschung verbergendes Nicken des Trios war die einzige Antwort.

„Professor Lupin wird ihnen alles Weitere erklären, ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden."

Damit disapparierte er mit seinen Leibwächtern. Nur Clifford und Jon blieben noch eine Sekunde um sie zu beten, Punkt 8 Uhr fertig im Grimmauldplatz (abreisebereit) auf der Matte zu stehen. Dann verschwanden auch sie mit einem kaum hörbaren „Plopp".

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, der, wie er sagte, nur dem Treffen beiwohnte, um den Minister und seinen Geleitschutz durch die Schutzzauber zu manövrieren. Mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs war er fort.

Nachdem der Schrecken vollendend verflogen war und die Drei begriffen, was für einen Glücksfall dies darstellte, begutachteten sie erstmal ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse. Ihrer Meinung nach hatten sie zufriedenstellend abgeschnitten, selbst Hermine teilte diese Auffassung. Jedoch schworen sie sich, dass in ihrem UTZ-Brief ein kleines, rundes „O" zu stehen hätte.

Daraufhin begann ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Remus.Tatsächlich war es so, dass Werwölfe in England immer einen dubiosen Ruf genossen. Dies ermöglichte es ihm, sich in zwielichtige Kreise einzuschleusen, nicht zuletzt um herauszufinden, welche Haltung die verschiedenen Werwolfsrudel gegenüber dem sich anbahnenden Krieg einnahmen. Dadurch wurde einerseits ein effektives Ausschalten potentieller Feinde _des Ministeriums_ gewährleistet, andererseits erlaubte es das Anwerben neuer Verbündeter dank manch ministerieller Vergünstigungen. Dies war beispielsweise das Versprechen auf feste Anstellungen.

Nach diesen sich überschlagenden Ereignissen fiel Harry auf, wie sehr er durch das Joggen ins Schwitzen geraten war und wollte erstmal in seinem selbst hergerichteten Bad, bei den sanften Klängen guter Musik entspannen; doch da fiel ihm ein, dass er weder CD-Player noch CDs an sich besaß. Deshalb beschloss er, nur schnell zu duschen und sich nochmals zu Alain zu begeben. Er konnte sich selbst verfluchen. Da ging er in ein erstklassiges Metalgeschäft, kaufte Kleider für über zweihundert Pfund und vergaß dabei das Wichtigste: Die CDs.

Alain war einerseits überrascht Harry so schnell wieder zu sehen andererseits auch, dass dieser noch keine eigene CD Sammlung besaß. Er schaute ziemlich ungläubig, als Harry ihm erzählte, er habe bloß ein einziges Lied von Metallica gehört?

„Warum dann überhaupt die T-Shirts?"

„Weil sie mir gefielen und so schön rebellisch aussahen."

Alain sah aus als wolle er Harry sonst was erzählen, schien sich dann aber zu besinnen. Schließlich war Harry immer noch ein zahlender Kunde.

„Nun ja, normalerweise wissen meine Kunden ganz genau welche CD's sie wollen. T-Shirts tragen normalerweise solche Leute die eine Band bereits über längere Zeit hören und sich mit Ihr identifizieren. Die T-Shirts dienen dazu dies nach außen hin zu zeigen. Gleichwohl spielt dabei natürlich auch das Design eine Rolle". All dies brachte der Riese in einem gelinde gesagt tadelnden Ton hervor. Harry war eher kleinlaut und wiedersprach nicht einmal als der Langhaarige meinte:

"_Schreib dir das hinter die Ohren, Kleiner!"_

Harrywar in diesem Moment ziemlich kleinlaut und war nur froh, nicht als _„Poser" _bezeichnet zu werden. Genauso kam er sich nämlich vor und fragte sich sowieso in wie fern Geld die Toleranz seines Gegenüber beeinflusste.

Gerade als Harry auffiel, dass das Wort „Kleiner" bei der Größe dieses Mannes sowieso ziemlich berechtigt war, riss eben jener ihn aus den Gedanken mit den Worten

„Was stehst du da so rum? Ich soll dir doch bei deiner Auswahl helfen." „Ach so" war die verdutzte Antwort. „Tut mir leid, ich war etwas in Gedanken versunken".

Der Hüne ignorierte dies und meinte: „Ich werde dir ein paar einfach zu hörende Einstiegsbands mitgeben, später kannst du ja selbst entscheiden was du daraus machst".

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ Harry verließ den Laden mit zwei Tüten voller CDs aus dem klassischen Heavy Metal und Thrash Metal, überwiegend aus den Achtzigern. In seinen Einkaufstüten befanden sich unter anderem Werke von Judas Priest, Testament, Delirium Tremens, Destruction, Overkill, Onkel Tom, Motörhead, Megadeth, Metallica Scheiben, Slayer, Sodom, Saxon, Led Zeppelin, Blind Guardian, Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden, Kreator, und Machine Head (auf eindringliches Anraten des Verkäufers). Bands wie etwa Devourment hatte er ihm dringend abgeraten, damit täte er sich keinen Gefallen und es sei eh noch zu früh. Verstehen tat der angehende Rocker dies zwar nicht so ganz, aber da der Verkäufer dadurch ja auch auf eine Menge Geld verzichtete nahm Harry es mal so zur Kenntnis.

Danach schaute er noch bei einem Großelektrowarengeschäft vorbei, wo er einen schnuckeligen, kleinen Küchen-CD-Player verkleinerte und in die Tasche steckte. Doch es gab noch ein Problem: Die elektronische Sicherung. Allerdings kam Harry auf die Idee, die elektronischen Sicherheitssensoren mit einem Verwirrungszauber zu belegen. „Spriterus" In dem Laden fingen ungefähr die Hälfte der elektronischen Anlagen an, verrückt zu spielen. Der Sicherheitsdienst war sofort zur Stelle, um irgendwelche Omas und einen Jugendlichen mit sehr viel Bling Bling festzunehmen. Tatsächlich hatte dieser „Gangxta" einen billigen MP3 Player geklaut, so dass Harry sich ohne aufzufallen davon stehlen konnte.

Zu Hause saßen die anderen am Frühstückstisch, wo Harry ihnen von dem witzigen Vorfall erzählte. Schallendes Gelächter ertönte. Plötzlich wurden sie von einer fremden Eule unterbrochen. Harry betrachtete das Vieh und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Er öffnete ihn und las ihn laut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_Die Testamentsverlesung der Familie POTTER findet am 31. Juli diesen Jahres statt. Das Testament der Familie BLACK wird gleich im Anschluss gehalten. Wir bitten sie pünktlich um 14 Uhr bei Gringotts zu erscheinen, wo der Kobold Griphook Sie in Empfang nehmen wird._

_Ebenfalls anwesend bei der Verlesung des BLACKtestaments werden sein:_

_- Mr. Remus J. Lupin_

_- Mr. Rubeus Hagrid_

_- Mr. Severus Snape_

_- Mr. Ronald B. Weasley_

_- Ms. Hermine J. Granger_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Bankeigentümer und offizieller Bankleiter_

_Sir Ragnarok von Cawdor _

Endlich eine positive Nachricht, doch was zur Hölle hatte Snape dort zu suchen.

„Remus, sag mal, warum soll Snape eigentlich dort erscheinen?"

Remus räusperte sich: „Vielleicht hat Sirius vor, Snape unter dem sicheren Deckmantel des Todes einmal richtig zu verarschen."

Den Rest des Morgens trainierten sie alle noch ein wenig ihre Okklumentikschilde und der Rest des Tages verging ereignislos. Nach dem Mittagessen wollten Harry und Ron ihre Bäder fertig einrichten und Hermine las irgendwelche Bücher. Während seiner Arbeit riskierte Harry auch mal ein Ohr in seine neuen Platten und war begeistert. Die erste CD die er sich zu Gemüte führte war ein Album von Metallica mit dem einschlägigen Titel: „Kill 'em All". Passender hätte Harrys Meinung nach der Titel auch nicht sein können. Denn was er hier hörte konnte man nur als „Killermusik" bezeichnen. Während er sich von den Klängen dieser „todesmetallischen" Kunst berieseln ließ betrachtete er sein Werk.

Er hatte sich ein elegantes Schlafzimmer im Raum hinter seinem Bad geschaffen. Er hatte es in den Farben rot und golden gehalten, fast identisch mit Gryffindor da er dies kannte und ihm dies gefiel. Außerdem fehlte ihm die Fantasie, sich etwas neues auszudenken. Das Schlafzimmer enthielt einerseits eine Kopie seines Himmelbettes aus Hogwarts das er an der Mitte der Wand entlang aufgestellt hatte. Gegenüber befand sich ein Kamin, den er später wenn möglich ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen lassen würde.

Des weiteren befand sich hier ein Kleiderschrank aus antikem Eichenholz, der aber vorläufig leer stehen bleiben würde. Daneben befand sich ein Regal ebenfalls aus Edelholz, wo sich der Anfang einer Plattensammlung befand, die wie Harry beschloss, von nun an wohl stetig wachsen würde. Im mittleren Fach hatte er seinen CD-Player abgestellt. Bücher würden auch möglicherweise folgen.

Es schien perfekt. Doch, halt. Eine, nein zwei Sachen fehlten noch. Ersteres war ein Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. Harry beschwor einen kleinen, zur Einrichtung passenden Nachttisch, wiedermal aus Edelholz bestehend. Er beschwor ihn links von seinem Bett. Rechts, kam dasjenige Objekt das seine ersten, eigenen menschenwürdigen Gemächer formvollenden würde. Eine Minibar. Auch sie würde jedoch vorerst, im Hinblick auf Harrys morgige Abreise, leer stehen. Das gute Zeug das ihr später einmal innewohnen würde, wollte Harry irgendwann bei einem Edelhändler einkaufen.

Wie gesagt, der Tag verging ereignislos bis Harry und Ron am Abend ihre Koffer packen sollten. Hier traten die alten Chaoten in ihnen wieder hervor. Hermine die ihre Koffer längst gepackt hatte, schaute ihnen eine Weile belustigt zu, bis sie gnädigerweise beschloss die Beiden darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie jetzt Magie benutzen dürften. Danach gingen sie bald zu Bett, da sie für den morgigen Tag fit sein wollten.

Am nächsten Tag wurden sie dann pünktlich von John und Cliff abgeholt.

„Moin Kids. Wir brechen gleich auf. Es sind lediglich noch ein paar Formalitäten zu erledigen. Bitte nehmt diese Anhänger. Es sind Portschlüssel, die euch immer an den Ort bringen werden wo wir euch ausbilden werden."

Harry betrachtete den Anhänger. Er ähnelte einem ungarischen Hornschwanz.

„Jedoch würdet ihr im Moment noch geradewegs in der Hölle damit landen. Wir bräuchten ein paar Tropfen von eurem Blut um sie zu aktivieren."

Drei verdutzte Gesichter waren die einzige Antwort.

„Somit werden eure bio-symmetrische sowie eure magisch-genetische Signatur erfasst. Somit könnt ihr die Schutzzauber ohne Umstände passieren. Ich muss euch allerdings noch warnen: Sobald ihr den Portschlüssel einmal verwendet habt, ist er nur noch für euch zugänglich. Sollte jemand anders ihn benutzen, wird er es wohl nicht überleben. Sollte ein anderes Mitglied von EBDA (europäischer Bund der Auroren) ihn berühren, wird er sich eine unschöne Verbrennung zuziehen. Dies dient für den Fall, dass jemand irrtümlicherweise etwa den Anhänger eines seiner Zimmergenossen zu benutzen versuchen sollte".

Daraufhin nahm Cliff ein Stück Pergament sowie einen Dolch hervor und einen Federkiel hervor.

„Wer macht den Anfang?" fragte Cliff.

Harry meldete sich. Nachdem er ein paar Tropfen Blut auf das Pergament tröpfeln ließ und sich alle gespannt über das Papier beugten erschien folgende Schrift:

_Erkennungszulassung Nr. 39874621_

_Sie werden gebeten sich mündlich mit vollständigem Namen und Geburtsdatum sowie Herkunftsland zu erkennen zu geben._

_Des weiteren benötigen wir ihre Unterschrift sowie die ihres autorisierten Zulassers._

Harry war zwar verdutzt aber tat was das Pergament verlangte.

„_Harry James Potter"_

_31.07.1981_

_Großbritannien_

Unter der vorherigen Schrift erschienen nun zwei weitere Zeilen:

_Unterschrift des Neu-zugelassenen :_

_Unterschrift des Zulassers :_

Harry setzte kurzerhand seine Unterschrift hinzu, jedoch als Cliff dasselbe tun wollte, meinte Remus sachlich: „Ich übernehme Harry", wogegen Cliff nichts einzuwenden hatte. Als dies geschehen war veränderte sich die Schrift erneut:

_Neuzugelassen : Harry James Potter_

_ 31.07.1981_

_ Großbritannien_

_Status: Mensch/Zauberer/Auszubidender der Stufe B1_

_Zulasser: Remus _

_ 27.09.1956_

_ Großbritannien_

_Status: Werwolf/Zauberer/Absolvent der Ausbildungsklasse A1/sehr gut_

_Tätigkeit: Ausbilder _

Anschließend erschien noch eine letzte Schrift:

„_Das Hauptquartier von EBDA befindet sich 80__60__ in Sibirien."_

Danach löschte sich das Pergament von selbst. Hermines Zulasser wurde Cliff, Rons John. Allerdings hatten die beiden nur die Zulassungsstufe A2, allerdings auch mit _sehr gut. _Während John nebenbei das Pergament verbrannte, erfuhr das Trio dann auch, dass A1 für britische Auroren nicht vorgesehen war, jedoch wurden in Ausnahmefällen die nationalen Parameter ausgesetzt, da diese sonst zur Verschwendung von Potenzial führen würden.Drei solcher Fälle waren James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.

Anschließend wurden sie in das intereuropäische Ausbildungscamp für Auroren gebracht. Remus begleitete sie in ihre Unterkunft. Harry und Ron bezogen das gleiche Zimmer, während Hermine das gegenüber zugeteilt bekam. Ihr Zimmer war luxuriös eingerichtet und als erstes sprangen den Beiden Sachen wie eine Stereoanlage, einen Computer, einen Fernseher und eine Kaffeemaschine ins Auge. An das Zimmer grenzte ein Badezimmer mit Gemeinschaftsdusche, was das Problem bezüglich des Duschens aus der Welt schaffte.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen niedergelegt hatten und die Frage wer wo schlafen dürfte geklärt war, führte Remus sie in einen speziellen Raum der voll gestopft war mit Nahkampfwaffen. Sie sollten nun die ihrigen zugeteilt bekommen. John und Cliff erwarteten sie bereits. Das erste was Harry auffiel, war das Fehlen von Schusswaffen. Ein Glück, dass Harry noch die eine oder andere Überraschung parat hatte. Während er und Ron sich nach den geeigneten Waffen umschauten, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige wie Hermine schon fündig geworden war. Für sie war die Auswahl an Waffen stark begrenzt aufgrund ihrer Weiblichkeit. Es fanden sich jedoch für sie ein paar extra für Frauen angefertigte Dolche. Ron verschlug es eher zu den Äxten. Er wählte sich eine doppelte Wikingerstreitaxt aus. Harry wählte sich ein Ritter-Langschwert aus. Cliff begutachtete ihre Waffen und gratulierte ihnen für die passende Auswahl. „Sehr schön. Bedenkt, dass dies nicht eure einzigen Waffen bleiben müssen.Wir beginnen das Training morgen. Remus wird euch jetzt das Trainingsgelände zeigen".

DesweiternerhieltenHarry, Ron und Hermine ihre Ausrüstung.Die in simplen schwarz gehaltene Uniform war ausDrachenhautgeschaffen, da diese leichtere Flüche wie den Stupor oder den Reductio abblockte. Auch die Wirkung stärkerer Flüche (außer dem Avada Kadavra) wurde abgeschwächt, man sollte sich im Kampf aber nicht darauf verlassen. Sie bestand aus einer Hose, einem Unterhemd, und einer Jacke. Die Jacke war das einzige Kleidungsstück was nicht ganz in schwarz gehalten war. Auf der rechten Brust wurde sie durch die Abbildung eines walisischen Grünlings, dem Nationaltier Englands, geprägt. Zudem erhielten sie ein paar Springerstiefel, äußerlich identisch mit denen der Muggelarmee allerdings aus Drachenleder und um eines leichter als die, die Harry sich bei Alain gekauft hatte.

Zu der Ausrüstung gehörte ebenfalls ihr Portschlüssel der Sie falls nötig, automatisch ins Hauptquartier bringen würde (bspw. falls Flucht von Nöten sein sollte oder sie zum einem Einsatz gerufen werden sollten).

Damit war alles geklärt. Was jetzt folgte war eine kleine Führung durch die neue,vorübergehende Heimat des Trios, unter Remus Führung. Er zeigte ihnen einige wichtige Dinge, wie Ausbildungsräume, die Speisesäle und natürlich die Aula. In Gedanken zog Harry Parallelen zu Hogwarts. Einerseits war dieses Gebäude einfach übersichtlicher, es war moderner und trotzdem wusste es zu gefallen.

Unter anderem erfuhren sie auch, dass es auf der Welt einige Ausbildungszentren dieser Art gab, normalerweise 1-2 pro Kontinent. Die Quartiere waren nach Ländern unterteilt. Bei den Speisesälen kamen normalerweise Leute von ein paar verschieden Nationen zusammen. Wie etwa Briten und Iren oder Deutsche, Schweizer und Österreicher. Serviert wurde das Essen normalerweise auf Buffets. Das Essen darauf erschien auf die gleiche Weise wie in Hogwarts und wurde ebenfalls von Hauselfen zubereitet. Diese Länderaufteilung erfolgte einerseits aus Gründen der Übersichtlichkeit, andererseits weil immer auch heimat-typische Speisen serviert wurden.

Außerdem klärte Remus sie kurz über die administrative Funktionsweise der Einrichtung auf. Jedes Land hatte seinen Direktor, der die Interessen seines Landes im Vorstand der Einrichtung vertreten würde. Der Vorstandsvorsitzende war der Leiter des Gebäudes und musste mehrheitlich von den Zaubereiministern der vertreten Länder gewählt werden. Um einen Job bewerben konnte man sich hier nicht. Man wurde angeworben. Eine eigens zu diesem Zwecke eingerichtete Abteilung überwachte die Schulabschlüsse weltweit und versuchte die besten anzulocken. Dies taten allerdings sämtliche Ausbildungszentren wodurch ein gewisser Konkurrenzkampf bestand.

Angeworben wurden jedoch nicht nur Zauberer. Da viele Länder auch Muggel in ihre Streitkräfte, bsw. im Bereich der Scharfschützen aufnahmen wurden zB. auch Militärs angeworben. Andere waren Wissenschaftler etwa aus dem Bereich der Informatik, die ihre Kenntnisse mit denen magischer Wissenschaftler kombinierten. Dies verlieh in vielen Bereichen eine ganz neue Effektivität**. **

„Im Allgemeinen werden also Muggelspezialisten in sämtlichen nicht magischen Bereichen angeworben. Zwar ist der Schock bei den Betroffen meist groß, doch locken die attraktiven Gehälter und mit der Zeit gewöhnen sie sich daran", fuhr Remus seine Erläuterungen fort.

Auf die Frage der Drei woher dieser ungewöhnliche Liberalismus gegenüber Muggeln denn stamme, beklagte sich Remus, Großbritannien sei sowieso das rückständigste Land jenseits der westlichen Hemisphäre. Dies nicht nur gegenüber Muggeln sondern allen Menschen nicht reinblütiger Abstammung. Hier seien nicht nur Werwölfe, sondern auch bsw. Vampire beschäftigt. Nur nicht im Dienste Großbritanniens. „ Ich hatte höllisches Glück, dass der Zaubereiminister damals kein Veto gegen meine Ausbildung hier eingelegt hat. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich das dem Einfluss deines Großvaters verdanke Harry."

Danach führte Remus sie hinaus auf die gemeinsamen Trainingsgelände. Wiederum verglich Harry es mit Hogwarts, welches aber klar den Kürzeren zog. Das gesamte Gelände umfasste laut Remus sowieso fast vierzig Quadratkilometer. Sie sahen allerdings nur ihren eigen Trainingsbereich für Ausdauertraining. Dieser erstreckte sich bereits über mehrere Quadratkilometer. Auf dem Gelände selbst befanden sich zudem eine Menge kleinerer Gebäude. Dies, so Remus seien zum Teil Lager oder Trainingsräume. Er führte sie eines dieser Gebäude wo sich ein topmodernes Fitnessstudio befand.

„Hier werde ich euch die nächsten Wochen etwas in Form bringen", meinte Remus hinterhältig grinsend.

Anschließend führte er sie zurück in ihre Schlafgemächer damit sie sich erst mal häuslich einrichten könnten. Ein paar Fragen hatten sie allerdings noch.

„Weshalb eigentlich diese untypische Einrichtung. Ich meine man erwartet sich keine Stereoanlage in einer Kaserne?" fragte Harry.

„Die Leute hier Harry, sind zu dem Entschluss gelangt, dass man seine Leute so besser bei Laune halten würde. Und ich glaube sie haben Recht."

Auch Hermine hatte noch eine Frage, nämlich die nach der Frage der Kommunikation. Darüber bräuchten sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, hier wäre ein Sprachzauber aktiv. Jeder könnte seine Muttersprache benutzen und würde alles in seiner Muttersprache hören. Damit entließ er sie.

Am Abend wurden die drei dann noch mal zu ihren Trainern gerufen. Dort fanden sie erstaunt heraus, dass sich noch eine weitere weibliche Person im Raum aufhielt. Sie war brünett, hatte braune Augen und trug eine ernste Miene und bedachte die neuen Rekruten mit ausdruckslosem Blick. Sie trug eine simple, schwarze und figurbetonte Uniform. Sie wurde ihnen als Tamara vorgestellt. Dann erhielten sie erst einmal den Trainingsplan. Ihre Kinnlade fiel zu Boden.

„Ähh… Ich glaube ihr habt uns die falschen Pläne ausgestellt, das hier schaffen wir nie und nimmer. Das hier wird wohl eher für eine Spezialeinheit gedacht sein." sagte Ron. Ein bleicher Harry nickte zustimmend.

Hier war der Plan:

**Montag – Samstag Sonntag**

**6:00** Aufstehen und Frühstück Erholung

**7:00** Ausdauertraining mit Remus/Tamara Aufstehen und Frühstück

**8:00** Ausdauertraining mit Remus/Tamara Ausdauertraining mit Remus/Tamara

**9:00** Krafttraining mit Remus/Tamara Krafttraining mit Remus/Tamara

**10:00** Krafttraining mit Remus/Tamara Krafttraining mit Remus/Tamara

**11:00** Nahkampftraining mit Remus/Tamara Nahkampftraining mit Remus/Tamara

**12:00** Mittagessen Mittagessen

**13:00** Theorie: Allgemeine Magie mit John Mittagessen

**14:00** Praxis: Allgemeine Magie mit John Animagie mit Minerva

**15:00** Praxis: Allgemeine Magie mit John Animagie mit Minerva

**16:00** Theorie: Duellieren mit Cliff Übung im Umgang mit Waffen mit Jos

**17:00** Praxis: Duellieren mit Cliff Übung im Umgang mit Waffen mit Jos

**18:00** Praxis: Duellieren mit Cliff Duschen und Abendessen

**19:00** Theorie: Spezifische Magie mit Pit Freizeit

**20:00** Praxis: Spezifische Magie mit Pit Freizeit

**21:00** Duschen und Abendessen Freizeit

**22:00** Freizeit Freizeit

**23:00 **Nachtruhe Nachtruhe

Remus lächelte. „Keine Sorge, das ist nur der Plan für die ersten drei Wochen. Im Übrigen sind wir noch nicht fertig mit unseren Ausführungen."

Erstmals trat Tamara vor und sprach Hermine an: „Wir beide trainieren morgens zusammen, da es bei Frauen schließlich nicht so schön aussehen würde wenn sie als Kraftprotze durch die Gegend laufen würden. Deshalb bin ich dein „Personal Trainer"."

Cliff redete weiter: „Seht ihr diese Tränke dort…" Er zeigte auf einen benachbarten Tisch auf dem 3 gefüllte Phiolen lagen. Zwei von ihnen hatten eine dunkelgrüne, die andere eine dunkelrote Farbe. „Das was ihr hier seht, ist ein Aufbautrank. Er wird eure Belastungsfähigkeit, eure magische sowie körperliche Ausdauer um ein Vielfaches steigern. Auch werdet ihr merken, dass euer Appetit größer sein wird, als jemals zuvor. Zudem wird die körperliche Reife in 6 Wochen abgeschlossen sein. Dann lässt auch die Wirkung nach. Möglicherweise kann es zu einer kleinen Nebenwirkung kommen. Der Aufbautrank kann eine Koffeinsucht bewirken, deshalb sind eure Zimmer auch mit einer Kaffeemaschine ausgestattet."

Der Wecker klingelte laut und unbarmherzig. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren Harry und Ron hellwach. Schnell sprangen sie unter die Dusche und schlüpften in ihre Militäruniform und die dazu passenden Springerstiefel um sich in den Esssaal A1 zu begeben. Dieser Speiseraum war für die Elite unter der Elite und für die, die den Aufbautrank verabreicht bekommen hatten.

Kurz darauf gesellte sich Hermine ebenfalls zu ihnen.Die befürchtete Koffeinsucht hatte sie alle drei erwischt. Remus hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie eine obligatorische Ration an Spezial-Müsli zu sich nehmen mussten, damit ihre Körper während des Trainings nicht in sich zusammenklappen würden. Dies war aber auch schon die einzige Regel. Sonst konnte man sich so viel von dem recht ansehnlichen Buffet holen, wie man wollte.

Anschließend verabschiedeten sie sich von Hermine und begaben sich zu Remus. Dieser erwartete sie schon. Es begann mit dem üblichen Lauftraining mit Hindernissen und Remus Extraeinlagen.

Es war ein besonderer Tag, so wie jeder Tag ein besonderer Tag war. Ein besonders anstrengender Tag mit neuen Gemeinheiten seitens Remus.

Sie liefen mit gut 25 Stundenkilometern über das schlammige Gelände, Remus war stets neben ihnen und trieb sie zu Höchstleistungen an.

„Halt!" rief Remus. „50 Kniebeugen… Los! 45 Sekunden!"

Seine Stoppuhr lief unbarmherzig mit. Harry und Ron gaben ihr Bestes. Mit rasendem Puls versuchten sie, Remus Anforderungen gerecht zu werden.

„50" schrieen die beiden gleichzeitig. Remus warf einen Blick auf seine Stoppuhr.

„48 Sekunden" bellte Remus „Wiederholen… Los!"

Mit doppelter Anstrengung legten sich die beiden ins Zeug. Diesmal reichte es. Sie schafften die Aufgabe mit einer Zeitdifferenz von 0,1 Sekunden.

„Gut" sagte Remus. Noch ließ der Drillsergeant das durchgehen. „So… 50 Strafkniebeugen wegen verpatztem ersten Versuch."

Kaum hatten sie ihre Strafe abgelegt raste Remus auch schon weiter, die zwei Sprösslinge direkt hinterher.

„Los, los. Weiter! Das ist hier kein Picknick."

Damit beschleunigte Remus sein Tempo. Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Spezialuhr, welche ihm eine Laufgeschwindigkeit von 31 km/h bei einem Puls von 136 anzeigte.

„_Das geht ja noch"_ dachte Harry, als er seine Puls-anzeige betrachtete. Doch als hätte Remus seine Gedanken gehört blieb er plötzlich abrupt bei einer großen Schlammpfütze stehen und bellte den Befehl:

„30 Liegestützen, erst mit der linken, dann mit der rechten Hand… mit dem Bauch bis zum Boden. Los! Los! Los!" Remus stand daneben und zählte 1, 2, 3…, 16… schneller".

Es war eine Riesensauerei. Mit jeder Liegestütze tauchte man mit dem Gesicht in die Schlammpfütze. Dies war auf der einen Seite schon eine Schikane und außerdem hinderte es die beiden am regelmäßigen Atmen, genau wie von Remus beabsichtigt.

Während sie sich nach der schweißtreibenden Aufgabe wieder aufrichteten, hatte Remus bereits 20 fliegende Ziele heraufbeschworen, die sie möglichst schnell mit dem Reduktor vom Himmel holen sollten.

„Abschießen" befahl Remus.

Remus hatte den Befehl noch nicht ausgesprochen, als schon die ersten Reduktorfüche los flogen. Sie lagen gut in der Zeit und schließlich war die Herausforderung gemeistert. Harry hatte 11 fliegende Untertassen zerschmettert, Ron die restlichen 9. Remus nickte. Beide wussten, dass dies die höchste Anerkennung war, die sie von Remus erhalten konnten.

Dies hier war Alltag.

Seit sie vor gut zwei Wochen mit dem Training begannen, wurden sie ziemlich hart rangenommen. Sie wurden um einiges härter rangenommen als die Auroren, allerdings war das Training der Elite noch einige Grad härter. Dies kam jedoch nur daher, weil sie noch Jugendliche waren.

Allerdings hatten sie sich durch den Aufbautrank schon merklich verändert. Hermine war in den letzten zwei Wochen drei Zentimeter gewachsen. Ihr Körper war sehr viel femininer geworden und Harry und Ron wussten schon jetzt, dass Hermine in Hogwarts viele Blicke auf sich ziehen würde. Die beiden bereuten es schon fast, dass die drei ein so tiefes Band der Freundschaft verband.

Harry und Ron waren 5 bzw. 8 Zentimeter gewachsen, ihre Schultern waren merklich breiter geworden, ihr Bauch hatte schon die ersten Anzeichen eines Sixpacks, ihre Stimme war tiefer geworden und auch die Haare wuchsen schneller, etwas was besonders Harry sehr wunderte, da seine Haare früher sein ganzes Leben lang die selbe Länge besaßen. Ihr Brustkorb war merklich stärker und die Muskeln ihrer Arme und Beine ausgeprägter geworden.

Das Trainingsgelände war magisch, somit auch magisch veränderbar. Remus hatte sich noch jeden Tag eine andere Überraschung ausgedacht. So mussten Harry und Ron bereits eine hundert Meter tiefe Schlucht mit Hilfe eines Seils hinab und wieder heraufklettern, ein anderes Mal mussten sie in einem Fluss gegen den Strom schwimmen. In ihrer ersten Trainingsstunde war er noch gnädig, als er sie eine halbe Stunde lang durch eine magisch erschaffene künstliche Wüste trieb. Am nächsten Tag waren all diese Begebenheiten jedoch wieder verschwunden.

Auch heute hatte Remus wieder etwas geplant. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Wald und genau davor standen zwei große Rucksäcke. Remus wies sie mit einem Kopfnicken dazu an, die Rucksäcke auf ihre Schultern zu hieven. Das Gewicht zog sie einen Moment nach hinten. Es hatte den Anschein, als wären sie mit Ziegelsteinen gefüllt.

Remus blickte sie ausdruckslos an.

„Ich erwarte euch in 55 Minuten auf der anderen Seite."

Mit einem „Plopp" disapparierte er und ließ sie stehen.

„Auf geht's Kumpel", meinte Ron. „So schwierig wird's schon nicht sein", sagte Harry. Damit liefen sie los, wenn auch anfangs etwas schwerfällig. Der Weg war uneben und holprig und er umfasste viele Steigungen und Neigungen. Nach rund 400 Metern erreichten sie das erste Hindernis. Harry und Ron stießen auf einen Sumpf, der sich über rund 80 Meter erstreckte.

„Scheiße", fluchte Harry, als er die einzige Überquerungs-Möglichkeit ins Auge fasste.

„So schwierig wird es schon nicht sein, nicht Harry?" sagte Ron trocken.

Über den Sumpf spannten sich zwei stabile Seile in einem seitlichen Abstand von ungefähr 90 Zentimetern, auf denen die beiden sich auf die andere Seite balancieren mussten.

„Das wird schon klappen" sagte Harry.

Er schwang sich als erster auf die beiden Seile. Er stützte sich mit je einem Arm auf einem Seil ab und begann sich langsam fortzubewegen, eine Hand vor die andere setzend. Ron hielt sich 1 ½ Meter hinter seinem Kumpel. Trotz des Tranks litten sie ab etwa der Hälfte des Weges Höllenqualen. Ihre Arme brannten und drohten jeden Moment zu bersten. Harry schloss seine Augen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, der Schmerz war unerträglich. Er wollte überhaupt nicht mehr wissen, wie weit es noch war, deshalb beschloss er einfach, seine Augen zu schließen um den quälenden und demoralisierenden Anblick der noch zu bewältigen Entfernung zu vergessen. Dies fiel ihm aufgrund der von Sekunde zu Sekunde wachsenden Schmerzen nicht schwer. Am liebsten würde er sich der Dunkelheit hingeben. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeitspanne sah er Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Allerdings endete die „Brücke" plötzlich über dem Sumpf und von dem Gewicht des Rucksacks nach unten gezogen, musste Harry nachgeben.

Mit einem lauten „Splash" fiel er in den Schlamm. Sekunden später hörte er auch Rons Ankunft, sah ihn jedoch nicht, da sie beide im Schlamm untergegangen waren. Harry kämpfte gegen die ansteigende Panik, die in ihm aufstieg. Er musste seine Ruhe bewahren.

„_Denk nach Potter, was kann mich aus dieser Misere hier befreien?"_

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wortlos spürte er die Zauberstabbewegung des Evanescozaubers aus, was sich jedoch als kompliziert erwies. _Scheiße_ dachte Harry panisch. Er würde in diesem Drecksloch ersticken. In seiner Verzweiflung führte er die Bewegung immer wieder aus. Schwarze Punkte fingen an, vor seinen Augen herumzutanzen, seine Lungen brannten. Plötzlich verschwand die oberste Schlammschicht über ihm und er sog die rettende Luft in sich hinein. Noch nie hatte sich die Luft so gut und so klar angefühlt.

Langsam blickte Harry sich um. Er stand in einem Becken, das sich über etwa 100m erstreckte und eine Tiefe von 10m besaß. 10 Meter weiter erkannte er Ron, der den Kopfblasenzauber angewandt hatte. Harry war wütend auf sich selbst und seine Dummheit. Ron schien erraten zu haben was Harry dachte und fügte spöttisch hinzu:

„Harry, du siehst echt scheiße aus."

Ron duckte sich schnell, um einem Reduktor auszuweichen, der ein Teil der Beckenmauer zum Einsturz brachte.

„Pass auf was du sagst", murrte Harry.

Mit der Hilfe von Ron legte er den Rest des Beckens trocken und sie hielten erst wieder an, als sie das Beckenende erreicht hatten.

„Hat Remus uns eigentlich verboten, zu apparieren?", fragte Ron.

Harry grinste. Mit einem „plopp" apparierten sie nicht nur aus dem Becken heraus, sondern kurzerhand an den Rand des Waldes, wo Remus gerade mit einer Tasse „Earl Grey" in den Tagespropheten vertieft war. Als er die Ankunft seiner beiden Sprösslinge bemerkte, legte er die Zeitung beiseite und fragte sie ungehalten:

„Seit wann ist es üblich, dass man sich an einer Aufgabe vorbeiappariert? Ihr hättet es besser wissen müssen… Zurück zum Anfangspunkt. Ach ja… und vergesst nicht, die Zeit läuft."

Als Harry und Ron wieder an ihrem Startpunkt angelangt waren, bemerkten sie schnell, dass sich der Wald verändert hatte. Der Weg war versperrt durch dorniges, wild wucherndes Gestrüpp. Der Wald schien sich in einen tropischen Regenwald verwandelt zu haben. Die Feuchtigkeit war unerträglich. Harry und Ron verwandelten zwei Steine in Macheten, mit denen sie sich nun den Weg freikämpften. Dies war zeitraubend und mühsam. Sie begannen zu schwitzen. Harry merkte, dass, je weiter sie in den Wald vordrangen, eine nicht unbedeutende Anzahl von stechenden Insekten um sie herum versammelt war.

„Autsch", rief Ron. „Diese verdammten Biester."

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, die Mücken loszuwerden.

„Framea Ignis" brüllte er und eine Feuersbrunst entstand, die alles in der Entfernung von drei Metern dem Erdboden gleichmachte. Harry nickte zufrieden. Jetzt würden sie ihre Ruhe haben. Die restlichen Fliegen stoben in Angst davon.

Beruhigt kämpften sie sich langsam weiter vor. Plötzlich drang wieder ein lästiges Summen an ihr Ohr. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder" stöhnte Ron „Lernen die es denn nie?" fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Das Summen schwoll an. „Was zur Hölle…?"

In einem Abstand von zehn Metern hinter ihnen befand sich eine schwarze, summende Wolke. _Verflucht, hätte ich bloß eine Drachenhaut… Moment Mal… Drachen!_ Zwar hatten sie noch nicht gelernt, wie man Möbel in Tiere verwandeln konnte, doch da dies auf dem Programm für das sechste Schuljahr stand, konnte das doch nicht so schwierig sein.

„Ron, ich brauche ein Möbelstück."

„Harry, einrichten kannst du dein Zimmer später; ich habe gerade ein anderes Problem", sagte Ron und deutete auf den Schwarm von Fliegen, der immer weiter herannahte.

„Was? Äh, nein, nein, ich will das Möbelstück in einen Drachen verwandeln. Wenn uns dies gelingt, dann stellen diese kleinen Viecher wohl kein Problem mehr für uns da."

„Okay, wenn du meinst. Hoffentlich behälst du Recht. _Diffindo". _Damit hatte Ron auch schon zwei größere Äste von einem Baum getrennt. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs hatte Ron seinen Ast auch schon verwandelt und vor ihm stand ein großer Kleiderschrank aus scheinbar sehr teurem, altem Holz. „Cool" sagte Ron. Harry folgte Rons Beispiel, nur dass sein Ast sich nicht in einen Kleiderschrank, sondern in eine teure Vitrine mit einer Minibar verwandelte. Auch Harrys verwandelter Gegenstand war aus sehr edlem und altem Holz. Sie mussten wohl einen sehr alten Baum erwischt haben. Gemeinsam versuchte jeder von ihnen, einen womöglich jugendlichen Drachen zu beschwören, der noch mit dem Imperio zu kontrollieren war.

Nach einigen missglückten Versuchen wurden Harry und Ron so langsam nervös, da die Fliegen ihre Angst vor dem Feuer so langsam überwunden zu schienen hatten. Sie spürten schon die ersten Mückenstiche, als plötzlich eine Stichflamme aus Harrys Vitrine sie wieder etwas zurückschrecken ließ. Immerhin verschaffte ihnen dies noch etwas Zeit.

Beim neunten Versuch gelang es ihnen schließlich. Plötzlich leuchteten ihre Möbelstücke auf, schossen in die Höhe und „peng!". Plötzlich standen zwei ausgewachsene Drachen vor ihnen. Harry und Ron fielen die Kinnladen herunter und bekamen runde Augen. Exemplare dieser Größe hatten sie nicht erwartet. Harry wurde mulmig zumute.

Vor Ron und Harry standen ein ungarischer Hornschwanz und ein norwegischer Stachelbuckel. Plötzlich blickte der Hornschwanz ihn an und Harry dachte schon dies sei sein Ende. In gerade diesem Moment hörte Harry eine Stimme in seinem Kopf:

„ _Wovor fürchtest du dich, mein Schöpfer?_"

Harry kontrollierte schnell seine Okklumentikschilde, doch diese waren alle in bester Ordnung. Er blickte den Drachen geschockt an.

„Vor diesen Fliegen."

„_Wenn es sonst nichts ist."_

Mit einer gigantischen Stichflamme verbrannten die Mücken zu Staub**.**

„_Ähh, danke_", sagte Harry etwas nervös.

„_Du hast immer noch Angst vor mir, wie es scheint. Hattest du dir ein harmloseres Tier erwartet?", _fragte der Hornschwanz.

„Nein, aber ich wollte einen kleineren Drachen erschaffen."

„_Wie, du wolltest? Seit wann sucht sich ein Zauberer das Tier aus, das er gerne hätte? Dir ist doch bewusst, dass man sich seinen magischen Partner nicht heraussuchen kann?"_

Harry drehte sich zu Ron um und fragte diesen: „Magischer Partner?"

Ron zuckte seine Schultern und meinte: „Dann haben wir ja echt Schwein gehabt. Stell dir vor, unser magischer Partner wäre eine Ratte gewesen. Was das jetzt genau bedeutet müssen wir wohl Hermine fragen."

Dann sprach der Hornschwanz wieder zu ihm: „_Ich bin jetzt mit dir verbunden._"

„Wie?" fragte Harry.

„_Ganz einfach, du hast das Ritual der magischen Bindung durchgeführt und dabei wurde ich als dein Beschützer ausgewählt._"

„Eine Frage noch: Wie heißt du?"

„_Das musst du entscheiden, mein Meister._"

„Ich? Bist du männlich oder weiblich?"

„_Ich bin ein Weibchen._"

„Gut, dann nenne ich dich…Raskena."

„_Klingt gut, danke_", sagte der Drache.

In Rons Kopf gingen ähnliche Dinge vor. Er nannte seinen Drachen Tayara**. **

Allerdings befanden sie sich bald vor einem neuen Hindernis. Der Wald fiel plötzlich ab. Sie standen an einem Abgrund. Unten war Wasser und darin wuchsen Bäume. Sie standen etwa auf halber Höhe der Bäume und die ersten Bäume wuchsen drei Meter entfernt. Es führte eine Brücke hinüber und diese endete in etwas das so ähnlich aussah wie ein Vogelnest, es konnte jedoch auch einem anderen Vieh zugehörig sein.

Ihre Drachen weigerten sich auf jeden Fall konsequent sie hinüber zu bringen. Es wäre ja schließlich der Sinn der Sache dass sie lernten auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Als sie die Brücke überquert hatten stürzte sie hinter ihnen ein. Nach vorne ging es jedoch auch nicht weiter. Ein paar Äste über ihnen sahen sie ein paar Lianen.Sie kletterten also hoch und griffen danach, um sich weiter zu schwingen. Etwas anderes als diese Primatenmethode war ihnen nicht eingefallen. Allerdings schien es sowieso so von Remus geplant gewesen zu sein. Das bestätigte sich dadurch, dass die Linianen die beiden sofort in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wegrissen.

Dadurch landeten sie auf verschieden Bäumen und es schien als sei jeder auf sich allein gestellt. Ihre Drachen fanden es auf jeden Fall ganz amüsant. Als Harry jedoch einige Bäume mit viel Mühe und Kletterei überwunden hatte tauchte plötzlich vor ihm ein Affe auf. Sogar ein sehr spezieller Affe. Er hatte goldenes Fell und rote Augen. Instinktiv schleuderte Harry einen Reductor auf den rasend schnell mit der Liane herannahenden Affen. Der Affe hatte eine klaffende Wunde auf der Brust und stürzte hinab. Doch es gelang ihm sich irgendwo weiter unten an einem Ast festzuhalten. Harry schnappte sich seine Liane schwang blind drauf los und schleuderte einen „_Diffindo_" was als Konsequenz hatte dass der Affe sich an den Ast festklammernd in den Tod stürzte. Kurz bevor Harry landete, sah er noch wie der Affe lebendig von Pirhanas verspeist wurde, die sich anscheinend in großer Zahl im Wasser tummelten. Dies mahnte Harry zur Vorsicht. Remus schien wirklich wütend auf sie gewesen zu sein.

Doch Harry blieb keine Zeit, zu verschnaufen, denn schon hörte er ein weiteres aggressives Kreischen. Ein weiterer Affe stürmte ihm entgegen, doch der sollte Harry kennen lernen. Es war an der Zeit, seine Nahkampfkenntnisse auszuprobieren. Er griff sich eine Liane, und schwang mit voller Kraft dem Vieh entgegen. Er bemerkte, dass seine Entscheidung, die Stelle zu wechseln, ein großes Glück war. Ein Affe hatte sich hinterhältig von oben auf ihn hinabgestürzt, in der Absicht beide in den Tod zu stürzen: ein Kamikaze-Affe. Jedoch war sein Glück nur von kurzer Dauer, denn als er dem herannahenden Affen die Faust ins Gesicht rammen wollte, fing dieser die Hand einfach ab und schleuderte ihn in Richtung eines Baumes davon. Harry merkte durch das Zischen des Windes, dass der Killeraffe ihm direkt auf den Fersen war. Noch in der Luft war Harry gezwungen zu handeln. Mit der einen Hand klammerte Harry sich fest an die Liane während er mit der anderen nach seinem Zauberstab griff, eine 180° Drehung vollführte und dem auf einen halben Meter entfernten Affen ein „_Destructio Mortis"_ verpasste. Ehe der Affe wusste, was mit ihm geschah, war von ihm nur eine blutige, formlose Masse übrig, die leblos ins Wasser klatschte.

„Urgh" Harry gab einen angewiderten Laut von sich, als er von Blutspritzern und Innereien übersät wurde.

„Ratzeputz"

Harry überschaute das Gelände. Er bemerkte, dass sich der Kamikaze-Affe noch immer auf Harrys altem Platz befand. Wild fuchtelnd drohte er Harry aus der Entfernung und gab äffisches Gekreisch von sich.

Harry fing an zu grinsen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Affen und sprach:

„_Dilanio simia_"

Harry beobachtete, wie der Spruch den Affen traf, der plötzlich unerwartet einen Schmerz verspürte. Der ahnungslose Affe hielt inne und schaute an sich herunter. Es befanden sich zwei rote Linien auf seinem haarigen Körper, eine vertikale und eine horizontale Linie, schön symmetrisch angeordnet; sie verzierten seinen Körper. Was der Affe nicht wusste, war dass sich die horizontale Linie auch bereits durch sein Gesicht zog. Ehe der Affe auch nur irgendetwas realisieren konnte, stürzten jeweils zwei gleichgroße Körperpaare hinab in die Tiefe.

„_Ach",_ dachte Harry bewundernd „_Ich liebe die Geometrie."_

Doch jetzt es war an der Zeit, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Harry griff seine Liane und mit einem instinktiven „Diffindo" durchtrennte er den Ast, von dem er kam. Eine Sekunde später sah er einen Affen mit einem schrillen Kreischen hinter ihm in den Tod stürzen. Leider hatte dieser Affe heute nur Pech, denn er entschied geradewegs, an Raskena vorbeizustürzen, die ihm noch einen rasenden Hieb mit dem Schwanz verpasste bevor er endgültig das Zeitliche segnete.

Als Harry erneut auf einem breiten Ast landete, sah er Ron auf einem Baum ganz in der Nähe. Er machte ihn auf sich aufmerksam indem er seinen Namen rief und deutete auf einen Riesenmammutbaum vor ihnen. Ron verstand. Ron war der erste der den Baum erreichte. Jetzt nahte auch Harry heran, doch dann erkannte er ein goldenes Schimmern einige Äste über Ron. Ohne zu zögern rief er seinen Lieblingszauberspruch:

„_Destructio Mortis_"

In seinem Eifer bekam er nicht mit, dass kurz nach seinem Fluch etwas an ihm vorbeisirrte. Der Fluch jedoch tat seine Wirkung. Ron wurde einem Blutregen ausgesetzt.

„Soviel zu Slayers _Raining Blood."_

Ron landete als Erster. Er drehte sich zu Harry um und grinste ihm zu. Dieses Grinsen jedoch fiel gleich in sich zusammen, als er einen Affen bemerkte, der mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hinter seinem besten Freund her schwang.

„_Verdammt, gleich hat dieses Vieh Harry eingeholt. Na warte… Da hast du die Rechnung aber ohne mich gemacht, Freundchen."_

„_Dilanio simia_"

Als die nach Harrys Nacken ausgestreckte Hand noch etwa 1-2 Zentimeter entfernt war, fielen drei von vier Scheiben des Affen hinab während Ron zur gleichen Zeit einem Blutregen ausgesetzt wurde.

Harry landete neben Ron, der gerade seine Kleidung betrachtete und einen lustigen Eindruck machte. Als er sich umblickte, sah er eine leicht hin- und her schwingende Liane an der ein Viertel eines Affenkörpers hing.

„_Diffindo_"

Die Liane stürzte mit den Überresten ins Wasser.

Ron blickte auf seine Kleidung, die sich rot färbte. Aus Reflex schaute er nach der Quelle der Sauerei und sah einen Affenschädel und einige Innereien in den Zweigen hängen, die unnütz den schönen Baum und Rons Kleidung besudelten. „_Evanesco_" Der Schädel mit den Überresten verschwand.

Ron reinigte sich noch schnell mit einem „Ratzeputz".

Die grinsenden Blicke der beiden Freunde trafen sich.

„Danke!"

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.

Sie wandten sich um zum Gehen. Doch daraus wurde nichts. Vor ihnen waren die Bäume auf einmal übersät mit Affen, die überheblich und angriffslustig auf sie herabgrinsten.

„Upps", sagten beide synchron.

Aus Reflex drehten sie sich wieder um. Jetzt erst merkten sie, dass sie in eine Falle getappt waren. Hinter ihnen und neben ihnen befanden sich mindestens 160 weitere Affen und rund um sie herum wurde der Kreis langsam geschlossen. Langsam richtete sich ihr Blick nach oben, wo weitere drei Dutzend Affen auf sie lauerten, um sie hinterhältig in den Tod zu stürzen.

„Ron"

„Harry"

„Wir sitzen in der Falle. Es wäre gut, wenn wir uns so langsam einen guten Plan mit einer dazugehörigen Strategie ausdenken", sagte Ron.

„Nein, wir müssen improvisieren", konterte Harry.

„_Diffindo maxima_" rief er, seinen Zauberstab etwa einen Meter über seinen Kopf auf den Stamm des Baumes gerichtet. Dies war jedoch keine gute Idee. Der Stamm fing langsam an, sich in ihre Richtung zu neigen. Neben sich hörte er Ron ein verzweifeltes „Portus" rufen. Doch es schien um sie geschehen. Der erste Affe flog schon zwischen ihm und Ron geradewegs hinunter in den Tod. Doch als der Stamm gerade davor war, sie zu erfassen, verschwand er mitsamt den dazugehörigen Affen, bis auf den einen, der einen phantastischen Bauchklatscher vollführt hatte. Harry gab ihm 9 von 10 Punkten.

_Währenddessen tauchte etwa 100 000 Meilen über ihnen ein Stamm auf, der mit sehr überraschten Affen beladen war. Die Affen schienen sehr schnell an Gewicht zuzulegen, denn ihre Bäuche wurden immer rundlicher und ihre Gesichter immer pausbäckiger. Sie versuchten zu schreien und zu kreischen, doch sie konnten nur noch fuchteln. Dann fingen auch die Augen an aufzuquellen und kurz darauf sah man einen Affen nach dem anderen kontinuierlich mit einem Ekel erregendem „Splash" platzen. Und so setzte der Baum seine Reise - einsam und allein gelassen von seinen Freunden - in die Unendlichkeit des Weltalls fort._

Zurück auf der Erde hatten unsere beiden Freunde arge Probleme. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, die linken Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, um sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben.

„_Stupor_"

„_Reductio_"

Die Luft war von roten Flüchen erfüllt. Aus Zeitmangel mussten Harry und Ron auf diese banalen, aber dennoch wirksamen Zauber zurückgreifen. Doch zahlenmäßig waren sie einfach zu unterlegen und es tauchten mehr Affen auf, als sie Flüche abfeuern konnten. „_Verdammt_" dachte Harry. „_Locomotor Mortis_" rief er. Harry ließ den Affen durch die Luft schleudern und knallte ihn gegen seine heran springenden Kameraden.

Als der Überraschungsmoment vorüber war und die Affen einen Moment vorsichtiger wurden, wurde Harry des Spieles überdrüssig.

„Repulsio" schrie Harry und donnerte den Affen mit voller Wucht gegen eine Gruppe auf einem Ast hockender Affen, die das Spektakel abwartend betrachteten. Als ihr Kumpane ihnen entgegen flog, machten sich die zwei mittleren Affen bereit, ihren Freund aufzufangen. Doch sie hatten die Wucht des Aufpralls unterschätzt und wurden ebenfalls mitgerissen. Sie versuchten noch verzweifelt, einen Halt an ihren Freunden zu finden, was diese wiederum mitriss und das wiederum dazuführte, dass diese versuchten, sich an deren Kumpanen festzuhalten. Die Konsequenz war eine Kette von insgesamt 9 Affen, die gen Wasser stürzte. Vorher jedoch prallte der mittlere Affe – Harrys Affe – auf einen Ast, mit dem Kopf nach vorne geneigt, was dazu führte, dass er in mehrere Stücke zerfetzt wurde während die anderen 8 Affen in zwei Viererketten durch diesen abrupten Halt gegeneinander geknallt wurden und durch den Schock die Hände losließen. So beendete ein jeder von ihnen seine letzte Reise alleine.

Ron klaute Harrys Idee, was ihnen eine verdiente Verschnaufpause verschaffte. Diese reichte aus, damit Harry Ron mitteilte: Wir brauchen unsere Waffen. Das ist die ideale Gelegenheit, um unsere Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf zu testen.

„Compareo ferrum"

In Harrys Hand materialisierte sich sein Schwert, während Ron in den Besitz einer seiner Äxte gelang. Jetzt fing die Sache an Spaß zu machen. Ron grinste:

„Mögen die Spiele beginnen!"

Harry ergänzte: „Auf dass die Besseren gewinnen!"

Just in dem Moment ließ der Schreckensmoment der Affen nach, doch der Unternehmungsgeist der beiden ungestümen Jugendlichen war neu entfacht. Als die ersten Affen in Harrys und Rons Reichweite waren, vollzogen sie eine elegante 360° Pirouette. Die Waffen in Schulterhöhe von sich gestreckt, schlitzte Harry Rons Gegner auf während Ron dessen Gegner köpfte.

Danach kümmerte sich jeder wieder um seine eigenen Feinde.

In der nächsten Viertelstunde war die Luft geschwängert von frischen Innereien. Unermüdlich sah man auf einem Ast zwei Kämpfer ihre Gegner nach allen Regeln der Kunst tranchieren. Armlose, beinlose, kopflose und anders verstümmelte Affen stürzten unaufhörlich in den Tod.

Tayara und Raskena wachten derweil über ihre beiden Schützlinge und schauten ihnen amüsiert beim Kampf zu. Allerdings bemerkten sie auch, dass die Affen nicht weniger zu werden schienen. Dieser Werwolf schien wohl absichtlich die Situation so geplant zu haben, damit die beiden nichts anderes konnten, als zu verlieren, um einen grausamen „Tod" zu sterben.

Außerdem schienen Harry und Ron so langsam in Bedrängnis zu geraten.

Harry und Ron genossen den Kampf. Das Blut spritzte nur so, die Affen schrieen und die beiden Schlächter hörten ihr gegenseitiges, freudiges Lachen.

Bis die beiden plötzlich aus dem Konzept gerissen wurden.

_Einige Minuten vorher:_

Etwas abseits vom Gemetzel schwangen zwei Affen von Baum zu Baum und gelangten unbemerkt auf den etwas erhöhten Stumpf des Baumes, das Überbleibsel von Harrys Werk. Das erste was ihnen auffiel, war die detaillierte Sicht auf den Kampf. In der Affensprache unterhielten sich die beiden miteinander und spotteten über ihre schwächlichen und unfähigen Handlanger, die sich freiwillig in den Tod stürzten. Sie rühmten sich damit, dass ohne sie, die anderen nichts auf die Reihe brächten. Für etwas Unterhaltung sorgte auch einer ihrer Kameraden, welcher sie bemerkte; freudig grinsend schaute der Affe zu ihnen hinüber und wartete darauf, dass sie in Aktion treten würden. Dies wurde ihm jedoch zum Verhängnis, da er ohne es zu merken in die Reichweite von Harrys Schwert gekommen war, das seinen Hals durchtrennte wie ein Messer heiße Butter. Für Harry war er nur ein weiterer, unbedeutender, in den Tod stürzender Statist. Nach einer gewissen Zeit beschlossen die beiden Affen jedoch wehmütig, einzugreifen und den anderen den „Kopf" zu retten.

_Gegenwart:_

Harry wurde von den Beinen gerissen. Die gelbe Fratze eines grinsenden Affen tauchte über ihm auf. Harry sah noch Ron, der verzweifelt mit einem anderen Affen rang. Harry selbst versuchte jetzt, den Affen zu treten. Dieser jedoch hatte so etwas schon vorhergesehen und war weit genug vorgerückt, um für Harrys Tritte unerreichbar zu bleiben. Langsam beugte der Affe seinen Kopf näher zu Harrys Kehle. Harry würde sein unbezahlbares Leben jedoch noch so teuer verkaufen, wie nur möglich.

Kalt grinsend spuckte er dem Affen ins Gesicht.

Der Affe ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und setzte zum finalen Biss an. Dann erstarrte er plötzlich. Aus seinem Mund ragte das Ende eines Dornes eines ungarischen Hornschwanz's Schwanzes hervor. Der Affe wurde von Harry gerissen und durch die Luft geschleudert, wo er wieder ein paar Affen mitriss.

Ron wurde unsanft aus seinem Konzept gebracht, als er seitlich weggerissen wurde und ein Affe ihn mit schier unbändiger Kraft festnagelte. Ron glaubte schon sein Ende kommen zu sehen, als er das Heranbrausen eines anderen Affen bemerkte. Ron schöpfte Hoffnung, da dieser Affe seinen Angreifer möglicherweise von den Beinen reißen würde. Dieser Affe jedoch schien anders zu sein. Er erkannte die Gefahr und mit einem ungnädigen Seitentritt in den Brustkorb beförderte er den inkompetenten Affen ins Jenseits.

Trotzdem verschaffte der kleine Zwischenfall Ron einen Vorteil. Er hakte sein Bein in das erhobene Bein des Affen und ein kurzer, heftiger Ringkampf brach aus, wobei der Affe jedoch wieder schnell die Oberhand gewann. Der Killer beugte sich ebenfalls über Ron, doch als dieser sein Ende schon gekommen sah, musste er plötzlich grinsen. Der Affe schaute ihn fragend an. Ron nickte in Richtung des Affen Halses, um den sich Tayaras Schwanz schlang. Der Affe schaute an sich herab, erstarrte kurz. Dann panikierte er für ganze zwei Sekunden bevor sein Genick mit einem lauten _**Klack**_ brach. Tayara schmetterte den wertlosen Kadaver tief in das Dunkel des Waldes hinein.

Erschöpft brachten die beiden nur ein „Danke" hervor. „Ruht ein bisschen und dann reitet uns", sagten die beiden Drachen. Ron zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch.

Nach etwa einer Minute waren sie schon wieder voll auf dem Damm. Der Trank bewirkte Wunder. Die Drachen schwebten unter dem Ast und die beiden brauchten sich nur hinab gleiten zu lassen.

Raskena brauste los und stieß eine erste Feuerwalze auf die erstarrten Affen los. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Die übrig gebliebenen 30 Stück waren Statisten, die Harry allesamt schell um einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hatte, während Raskena um die Bäume herum schwebte.

Nur ein ganz feiges Exemplar wollte nicht so recht und versuchte, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Der Affe hatte seine Rechnung ohne Harry gemacht.

„_Raskena, schau da. Der versucht zu fliehen."_

„_Keine Bange, Harry."_

Sie stürzte etwas tiefer hinab und überholte den Affen von unten, flog eine Kurve und tauchte genau vor dem fliehenden Affen auf.

„Na na na,", mahnte Harry mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen?"

Der Affe quiekte erbärmlich.

Daraufhin zückte Harry sein Langschwert und ließ es auf den Feigling niedersausen. Er spaltete den Affen in der Mitte. Einen Moment lang rutschte der Rumpf am Leib entlang, fiel jedoch dann den physikalischen Gesetzen folgend nach unten; allerdings fiel er nicht weit. Raskena fing ihn auf und spuckte ihn gleich wieder aus.

„_Bäh! Widerliches Affenfleisch_", nörgelte Raskena.

Der noch lebendige Teil des Affen fuchtelte wütend herum und schaute beleidigt, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zurücklenkte. Raskena flog noch etwas höher. Harry warf einen letzten mitleidigen Blick auf die sterbenden Überreste des Affen, schrie mit donnernder Stimme:

„FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!" und kickte die sterbenden Überreste mit seinem Stiefel hart in die Brust. Röchelnd fiel der Affe von oben herab ins Wasser.

Anschließend brachte Raskena Harry an das andere Ende des Waldes, wo schon Tayara und Ron auf die beiden warteten.

Tayara flog mit Ron in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon. Lachend und "_Some heads are gonna roll_" gröhlend schwang Ron seine Axt und ließ Köpfe rollen.

Bald waren die Bäume sauber. Den Letzten beschloss Ron genüsslich zu erledigen. Er benutzte die stumpfe Seite seiner Axt und verpasste dem Affen einen kräftigen Kinnhaken mit der Waffe. Als Folge drehte dieser sich um 180° und man hatte den Eindruck, dass alle Halsknochen regelrecht zermalmt worden waren. Der Hinterkopf des Affen erinnerte Ron an einen Klatscher. Kurzerhand erhob er seine Axt, holte weit aus, grinste und sagte:

„Rest in… Pieces… motherfucker..."

Damit schlug er zu und der Kopf des Affen flog mit rasender Geschwindigkeit davon. Doch Halt! Da hatte sich noch ein feiger Affe versteckt. Allerdings hatte ihn das Sirren des „Klatschers" neugierig gemacht. Ein fataler Fehler. Der heran fliegende Kopf traf den Affen in den Bauch und zerbarst. Vor Schreck verlor der feige Affe den Halt und stürzte hinunter.

„Tja, knapp zu früh gefreut", meinte Ron und Tayara lachte schallend.

Sie brachte Ron ans Ende des Waldes, wo Harry und Raskena auch kurz darauf eintrafen.

„Warum habt ihr uns eigentlich geholfen? Ich dachte, wir müssten alleine klar kommen!", fragten Ron und Harry ihre Drachen. Tayara und Raskena antworteten:

„Wir haben die Aufgabe euch zu beschützen und als wir merkten, dass der Werwolf euch absichtlich töten wollte, mussten wir eingreifen."

„Wie? Remus wollte uns „absichtlich" töten?", fragten die beiden. Raskena schaute ihn an und sagte:

„Der Werwolf hat von vornherein so viele Affen programmiert, dass ihr einfach früher oder später aufgrund euer Erschöpfung überrannt worden wärt. Das durften wir nicht zulassen. Nun denn, wir lassen euch jetzt alleine weitergehen. Wir brauchen jetzt unser wohlverdientes Frühstück. Dieses widerliche Affenfleisch war ja nichts."

_Remus währenddessen saß gemütlich in seinem Liegestuhl, trank seine 3. Tasse Tee und wartete darauf, dass der Simulationszauber bald aufhören würde, da seine beiden Sprösslinge wohl jeden Augenblick von den Affen zerfetzt hier auftauchen würden. Eigentlich müssten sie schon hier sein, diese blöden Viecher würden doch wohl mit zwei pubertierenden Teenagern fertig werden. Anschließend würde es Ärger geben. Remus rieb sich in Vorfreude die Hände._

Harry und Ron machten sich weiter auf den Weg und stießen bald auf eine Betonmauer, in der eine stählerne Tür eingelassen war. „Reductio" riefen die beiden, doch die Flüche wurden einfach durch die Tür aufgesogen. Ein Schild erschien in der Nähe der beiden und eine Drückbank mit 50kg Gewicht, die sie schon aus dem Kraftraum kannten. Sie lasen das Schild.

„_Hallo Harry und Ron! Wie es scheint, habt ihr die Affen tatsächlich überwunden. Doch wie es scheint hattet ihr mehr Glück als Verstand, da diese Aufgabe mit Verstand zu lösen ist… Die Tür WAR offen. Doch pro Fluch, den ihr darauf verschwendet, müsst ihr eine Aufgabe lösen, damit die Tür wieder in ihren Ursprungszustand zurückversetzt wird._

_200x_

„Dumm gelaufen" meinte Ron achselzuckend.

„Okay" sagte Harry. „50 kg stellen ja kein Gewicht mehr für uns da. Ich mache die ersten 100 Einheiten und du die anderen 100." Ron nickte.

„Dann leg mal los."

Voll Übermut zog Harry sein T-shirt aus und betrachtete noch einmal selbst gefällig seinen schon recht durchtrainierten Körper. Er nickte zufrieden und legte los. In den ersten 20 Sekunden schaffte er noch 16 Einheiten, in der nächsten Minute hatte er 50 geschafft, doch danach fing es an zunehmend schwieriger zu werden. Nach 70 Einheiten drohten seine Arme wieder zu bersten. Sie fühlten sich ungefähr genauso an, wie in dem Moment als sie den Fluss fast überquert hatten. Als Harry bei 90 Einheiten angelangt war (es waren jetzt über 5 Minuten vergangen) empfand er das erste Mal in seinem leben wirkliche Schmerzen. Nicht einmal der Cruciatus Fluch von Voldemort hatte ihn solche Schmerzen erleben lassen. 97… … … 98 … … … … 99 … … … … … … … 100. Harry dachte, er hätte das Zeitliche gesegnet und dachte er wäre im Paradies gelandet. Glückshormone durchströmten seinen Körper und sorgten dafür, dass sich Harry einige Momente sehr benommen fühlte. Ron riss ihn zurück in die Gegenwart, als er ihm aufhalf und seinerseits seine 100 Einheiten ablegte.

Harry sah zu, wie Ron seine Sache erledigte. Erst jetzt bemerkte dieser, wie schlimm es bei ihm ausgesehen haben musste. Ron lief der Schweiß in Bächen seinen Körper hinunter. Sein Gesicht wechselte langsam von purpurrot zu dunkel violett. Glücklicherweise hatte er schon um die 80 Einheiten hinter sich, doch er wusste ganz genau, dass das Schlimmste ihm erst noch bevorstand. Hoffentlich erlitt er keinen Herzanfall. Sie durften diese Aufgabe nicht verpatzen. Harry betete zu Merlin, dass er Ron beistehen würde. Nach 95 Einheiten glaubte er, Rons Adern schon fast platzen zu sehen und Harry wusste ganz genau, wie diese Folter sich anfühlte. Rons Gesicht war so schlimm verzerrt, dass es schon fast so aussah, als würde sein Kopf durch den Schraubstock gedreht werden. Bei der 100. Einheit konnte Harry nicht mehr hinsehen und wandte den Kopf ab.

Als er hörte, dass Ron fertig war, reichte er ihm seinerseits die Hand und half ihm auf. „Puh…" Nachdem Ron einige Minuten geruht hatte, meinte er zu Harry:

„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Nächstes Mal teilen wir die Aufgabe in 4x50 Einheiten…"

Beide blickten wieder auf das Schild, auf dem jetzt stand:

200x = erfüllt

besiegen

Harry und Ron starrten sich an. Ron sprach als erster aus, was beide dachten: „Äh, bitte nicht schon wieder Affen!"

„Nein. Diesmal müsst ihr nicht gegen Affen antreten. Ich werde euer Gegner sein." Eine für Harry nicht ganz unbekannte, selbstsichere und mächtig klingende Stimme ertönte hinter ihnen. Die beiden wandten sich überrascht um.

„Riddle", spie Harry. „Ihr kennt meinen Namen? Ich muss euch allerdings sagen, dass er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr existiert. Mein richtiger Name ist Lord Voldemort! Ich bin der Erbe des mächtigen Salazar Slytherin."

„Ach wirklich." grinste Harry „Dann kann Slytherin wohl froh sein, dass er nicht mehr unter uns weilt, denn er wäre vor Schande wohl gestorben, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Nachkomme ein Halbblut ist."

Tom ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ihr scheint euch eure Abschlussprüfung absichtlich schwer machen zu wollen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr der Nachwelt mein Geheimnis enthüllt. Dafür werdet ihr sterben."

„Das hast du in der Kammer des Schreckens auch gesagt. Jetzt ist das Tagebuch zerstört und der Basilisk tot", spottete Harry und grinste abfällig.

Toms Grinsen wich einer ernsten Miene.

„In diesem Fall wird es Zeit, die Rechnung zu begleichen."

Ehe sie auch nur ihre Zauberstäbe zücken konnten wurden Harry und Ron auch schon von den Füßen gerissen.

„Verdammt..."

Harry apparierte aus Instinkt 50 Meter nach rechts. Keine Sekunde zu spät da gerade in diesem Augenblick ein weiterer schwarzer Fluch die Stelle traf, wo er sich eben noch befunden hatte.

Harry hatte jedoch kaum seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, als Riddle auch schon wieder vor ihm stand. Er hatte sich lautlos vor ihn appariert. Ein weiteres Mal apparierte Harry, diesmal zu Ron.

„Hier brauchen wir eine Strategie, denn bloß mit Zauberei sind wir ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen."

Als Voldemort diesmal wieder vor ihnen auftauchte, war Harry vorbereitet. Ehe Voldemort sie wieder überraschen konnte, schwang er „blitzschnell" seinen Zauberstab und erfasste somit die Gewichte der Drückbank und ließ sie wie tödliche Diskusscheiben auf Voldemort zurasen. Zeitgleich deckte Ron ihn mit unzähligen Flüchen ein.

Riddle jedoch zerstörte gelassen die Diskusse, indem er einfach Rons Flüche abfing und sie auf die Diskusse umlenkte.

Was Riddle nicht wusste, war dass Harry die Stange an der die Gewichte befestigt waren, hinter Riddle transportiert hatte und wie einen tödlichen Speer auf seinen Hinterkopf zurasen ließ. Dann glaubte er zu erkennen, wie Riddle plötzlich eine Brücke machte. Die Stange flog über dessen Kopf hinweg, drehte sich anschließend um 90°, verdickte sich und flog mit tödlicher Geschwindigkeit auf Harry und Ron zu. Harry konnte nur noch apparieren. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an irgendetwas.

„_Unmöglich, wie kann das sein?"_ dachte er bloß.

„Nein, es ist nicht unmöglich. Es ist langweilig", sprach Riddle, der plötzlich wieder neben ihm stand.

Harry drehte sich um und wollte einen Fluch sprechen, als Tom plötzlich auf den waffenlosen Nahkampf zurückgriff und Harry mit einem Fußtritt ins Gesicht schlug, der diesen zu Boden fegte. Um Harry den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen, sprang Riddle in die Luft und schien Harrys Kopf mit seinem Knie zertrümmern zu wollen. Harry hielt die Augen offen und blickte dem Tod ins Auge. Doch in gerade dem Moment, indem Riddle sich in der Luft befand, sah er plötzlich seinen besten Freund, der sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen Tom schmiss. Harry sah nicht, was weiter geschah, doch als er sich aufgerappelt hatte, landete Ron mit blutiger Nase neben ihm.

Harrys Gesicht fühlte sich an, als wäre es von einem Zug getroffen worden. Er spuckte das Blut aus und sprach einen Heilzauber. Riddle ließ den beiden Zeit, sich wieder zu erholen und kommentierte anschließend: „Erbärmlich… Absolut erbärmlich."

„Wer hier erbärmlich ist, werden wir schon noch sehen… _Serpensortia Basiliskus", _rief Harry.

Ein großer Basilisk von um die 13 Meter erschien aus Harry Zauberstab.

„_Töte ihn"_, verlangte Harry.

Die Schlange wollte Riddle schon angreifen, doch dieser stand nur da mit geschlossenen Augen und schnippte. Plötzlich krähte ein Hahn. Der Basilisk stieß einen röchelnden Schrei aus und fiel leblos zu Boden. Tom öffnete die Augen und warf dem Basilisken einen bedauernden Blick zu.

„Schade um das schöne Tier.

Interessant, ich glaube, ich werde euch nicht gleich umbringen; erst will ich wissen, mit wem ich es hier zu tun habe", meinte Tom. „Doch jetzt weiter im Text."

Dies sahen Harry und Ron genauso und stürmten auf Riddle ein. Sie hatten sich stumm geeignet, es mit waffenlosem Nahkampf zu probieren. Ein Hagel von Tritten und Schlägen prallte auf Riddle ein, doch dieser fing sie mit nahezu unheimlicher Gelassenheit ab oder er wich ganz einfach aus. Riddle fing jedoch an sich zu langweilen und während er mit der rechten Hand Harrys Schläge abfing, schlug er mit seinem linken Fuß Ron einmal in die Brust. Ron neigte sich keuchend nach vorne. Der zweite Tritt traf den Brustkorb und Ron wurde nach hinten gedrückt. Er stand etwas neben sich und bot eine große eine große Angriffsfläche, da er nach hinten gebeugt war. Der abschließende Tritt traf ihn ins Gesicht und er wurde zwei Meter weiter auf den Boden geschleudert. Das ganze dauerte drei Sekunden. Weitere drei Sekunden später leistete Harry ihm Gesellschaft.

Riddle stand über den beiden und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Harry und Ron seufzten resigniert. Sie hatten einfach keine Chance. Sie sahen ihr Ende gekommen. Doch plötzlich hielt Riddle inne und grinste sie bloß spöttisch an. Die beiden wurden von hinten gepackt. Raskena hatte Harrys Kleidung mit ihrer Dornenspitze durchbohrt und hievte Harry auf ihren Rücken. Tayara umschlang Rons Körper und ließ ihn ebenfalls auf ihren Rücken gleiten.

Als dies getan war, schossen sie zeitgleich davon und gewannen schnell an Höhe und setzten sich von Tom Riddle ab.

„_Sammelt euch erst einmal kurz"_

„Ugh", gab Ron von sich und erst jetzt spürten die beiden, was mit ihren Gesichtern passiert war. Sämtliche Gesichtsknochen waren gebrochen und fast sämtliche Zähne hatten sie verloren. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und kam dem Cruciatus gleich.

„Das sieht schlimm aus, doch über unser Seelenband stellt es glücklicherweise kein Problem für uns dar, euch zu heilen." Ein Schimmer umhüllte die beiden. Harry und Ron verspürten ein beruhigendes Gefühl im ganzen Körper.

„Ihr denkt doch nicht, ihr könntet fliehen. Ihr müsst sowieso an mir vorbei…"

Harry und Ron erstarrten. Riddle saß im Schneidersitz neben ihnen, doch das Problem lag darin, dass sie sich in 250 Metern Höhe befanden und er hatte keinen Besen. Grinsend sah er sie an.

„Ruht euch ruhig noch ein wenig aus und kommt mir dann nach..." Mit diesen Worten blickte er sie noch einmal spöttisch an und sprang dann einmal in die Höhe und ließ sich nach unten fallen, Füße gen Erde, Hände gen Himmel.

Als alle Anwesenden glaubten, verstanden zu haben, was gerade vor sich ging, stürzten sich Raskena und Tayara senkrecht in die Tiefe, um Riddle definitiv zur Strecke zu bringen. Wenige Sekunden vor Riddles „Aufprall" sahen sie ihn und schickten erste Flüche los, die jedoch wegen der zu großen Entfernung in der Luft verloren. Tom hatte jetzt den Boden erreicht. Seine Beine lösten sich in Rauch auf, was den Aufprall auffing. Danach materialisierten sich auch wieder seine Beine.

Tom sah die zwei mächtigen Drachen herannahen.

„_O ja, das wird interessant werden_", dachte er.

Doch zuerst einmal musste er die zwei nervenden Viecher loswerden. Er schoss zwei punktgenaue Bindehautflüche ab. Dann schoss er wieder schnurstracks in die Höhe, um einige Zeit später zwei tonnenschwere Drachen dumpf auf die Erde prallen zu sehen.

Harry und Ron rutschten seitlich von ihren Drachen ab, um nicht beim Aufschlag von ihnen zerschmettert zu werden. „Verdammte Scheiße" fluchte Harry. „Ist der denn unbesiegbar? Das ist doch nicht zu…" Synchron wurden Harry und Ron von den Füßen gerissen und wurden an eine Betonmauer genagelt, die Riddle aus dem Nichts beschworen hatte.

Riddle blickte Harry und Ron ernst an.

„Ich denke, wir haben uns einiges zu erzählen. Also, auch wenn ihr meinen Namen schon kennt, ich mache dann mal den Anfang. Mein Name ist Lord Voldemort. Wer seit ihr?"

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Lord Voldemort, aber mach dich nicht nass Kleiner; ich will nur reden. Also, wer seit ihr?"

„Äh… okay. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter"

„Hmm, ein Potter. Das ist ein wahrhaft mächtiger Clan. Und wer bist du?", fragte er Ron. „Nein, warte… lass mich raten: Deinem Haar nach zu urteilen musst du ein Weasley sein."

„Ja, ich bin Ronald Billius Weasley."

„Zwei Reinblutfamilien und beide erbärmlich durchgefallen. Aber mal was anderes. Warum wurdet ihr eigentlich vor dem Ablauf eures Trainings in die Abschlussprüfung der Elite der Elite geschickt."

„Nun ja", argumentierte Harry „Du bist eigentlich als Strafe gedacht, weil wir dich besiegen müssen, um durch diese Tür zu kommen."

Damit zeigte Harry auf die schwere Stahltür, die in die Betonmauer eingelassen war. Riddle starrte sie an.

„Äh, bitte? Ich werde eingesetzt, weil Grünschnäbel zu dumm sind, um durch eine Tür zu gehen. Naja, egal. Ich wollte etwas anderes mit euch besprechen. Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen? Woher kennt ihr die Kammer des Schreckens? Wie alt wart ihr, als ihr den Basilisken getötet habt? Potter, warum beherrschst du Parsel? Alles Fragen auf die ich eine Antwort will. Ihr scheint mächtig zu sein, wie man an euren Drachen erkennt. Ihr habt Potenzial. _Legillimens…"_

Harry und Ron spürten, wie ihre Okklumentikschilde wie Papier zerrissen wurden. Sie konnten Tom nicht aus ihren Gedanken verbannen.

Doch anstatt dass die beiden sich nach dem Angriff geschwächt fühlten, durchströmte die sie ein Gefühl von neuer Machtzufuhr. Sie wussten nicht, was los war. Auf einmal fühlten sie sich so prächtig, als seien sie mit einem Mittel aufgeputscht worden. Plötzlich merkte Harry, wie ihn Riddle verließ. Ron dagegen spürte, wie sich plötzlich eine fremde Macht in ihm ausbreitete und als er in Riddles Gesicht sah, merkte er, dass dieser stark konzentriert war. Dies war wohl die Erklärung, die das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Körper hervorrief. Er spürte wie Riddle seinen Körper verließ, doch er spürte, dass _Etwas_ von Riddle zurückgehalten wurde.

„Ich warne dich jetzt Ron. Du wirst jetzt einen kleinen Schock erleben, aber es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Erschrick nicht!", sagte Riddle und damit verließ er Rons Geist.

Ron spürte zum zweiten Mal binnen ein paar Minuten wie seine magische Energie hoch geschwemmt wurde. Harry glotzte Ron an, als dessen Körper sich kurz aber beträchtlich aufpumpte. Riddle verschwand kurz und tauchte neben Ron auf. Plötzlich bäumte Ron sich auf und eine gigantische Druckwelle entfuhr seinem Körper, die sich rasend schnell ausbreitete und die 80 Meter entfernte Betonmauer mit großer Wucht traf und einen Moment bröckeln ließ. Die Mauer versetzte sich jedoch gleich wieder in ihren Ursprungszustand.

„Was zum Teufel?" meinte Harry bewundernd. „Keine Sorge, dir widerfährt gleich genau das Gleiche, Harry."

Damit konzentrierte sich Riddle wieder auf seine Aufgabe und drang in dessen Geist ein. Harry fühlte sich etwas beklommen, dass sich sein Todfeind anscheinend ganz ohne böse Absichten in seinem Körper befand und ihm anscheinend sogar half. Schlagartig änderte sich auch sein Magiefluss. Er spürte, wie eine mächtige Welle an Magie durch seine Adern schoss und beobachtete nun auch seinerseits wie sich sein ganzer Körper, seine ganzen Muskeln ausdehnten und wie der Druck sich immer weiter bündelte, anschließend auch seinen Körper verließ und mit vollem Karacho gegen die Wand donnerte. Harry fühlte sich zum zweiten Mal wie neu geboren.

Riddle entfernte schlussendlich auch die magischen Fesseln mit einem Schnippen und nun konnte sich die Magie vollends in ihren Körpern ausbreiten.

„So, jetzt habe ich einige Antworten erhalten, die mich dann doch sehr erstaunt haben. Die neue Magie, die sich jetzt in euch befindet, war schon immer da, wurde jedoch von einem trotz seines Alters - immer noch sehr mächtigem Zauberer blockiert bzw. angezapft, was den zweiten Energieschub ausmachte. Potter, Weasley, eure Magie scheint schon seit seinem Kindesalter unterdrückt zu werden. Bei dem Übeltäter dieses Verbrechens handelt es sich um niemand anderen als um den Schuldirektor der Hogwartsschule von Hexerei und Zauberei, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry und Ron schien es fast, als hätten sie es gewusst.

„Natürlich habe ich mir als Gegenleistung Kopien eurer Erinnerungen angefertigt und sie alle durchgesehen. Jetzt bin ich wieder auf dem Laufenden. Ich weiß beispielsweise jetzt, was für einen fatalen Fehler machen werde bzw. gemacht habe… Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Zur Prophezeiung: Solche Sachen sind eigentlich unwichtig. Jeder hat sein Schicksal selbst in der Hand!"

Harry antwortete verbittert:

„Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen. Dieses Verbrechen hast du noch nicht begangen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Doch eines kann ich dir versichern: Dein anderes Ich wird bezahlen und zur Hölle fahren."

„Das mit dem Verbrechen sei mal dahingestellt. Kommen wir zu was Anderem. Durch den Kontakt deiner Fluchnarbe zu meinem jetzigen Ich bin ich in dessen Kopf eingedrungen und habe einiges festgestellt. Durch den missglückten Angriff auf dich ist er eigentlich nur noch ein Schatten „meiner" Selbst und ist erst wieder dabei, alles neu zu erlernen. Des Weiteren habe ich festgestellt, dass mein Ebenbild und der alte Marionettenspieler sich verbündet haben; wobei ich mich doch in meiner Jugend dazu entschlossen habe, mich nicht von ihm benutzen zu lassen. Mein altes Ich und Dumbledore haben sogar ihr eigenes Wissen ausgetauscht. Das macht die beiden zu sehr gefährlichen Gegnern. "

Harry und Ron schauten Riddle ungläubig an. Tom bemerkte ihren Blick.

„Ja, ihr habt richtig verstanden. Ihr seid nicht die Ersten. Der Alte setzt irgendwie immer auf das richtige Pferd."

Zwei fassungslose Blicke waren die Antwort.

„Damals hatte er auf mich gesetzt und heute auf dich bzw. später auch auf deinen Freund und dieses Schlammblut."

„Sag das nicht noch mal, oder…"

„Oder was…? Glaubt ihr, dieser kleine Magieschub reicht, um mir was anzuhaben?" Riddle lachte schallend und plötzlich ging von ihm eine sengende Hitze aus, wie bei Dumbledore, nur stärker.

„Und was ist mit dir, Halbblut?" spie Ron.

„Bist du sicher, dass du keine Vorurteile hast? Muggelgeborene sind keine Muggel! Und sogar einige Muggel haben es zu etwas gebracht. Auch wenn ich sie verabscheue, so liebe ich doch ihre Waffen. Und bezüglich deiner Ideologie: Falls du wirklich glaubst, Reinblüter seien etwas besseres, was sagst du denn von Neville Longbottom? Schau doch in unseren Erinnerungen nach und dann warten wir mal ab, was du dann zu sagen hast", sagte Harry.

_2 Sekunden später_

„Hmm, da scheint etwas dran zu sein. Ich muss mir diese Hermine mal _genauer_ ansehen."

Dabei grinste er zusätzlich.

„Was ich damit sagen will: Ich will mich euch anschließen und wenn ihr einverstanden seid, dann werde ich euch nach eurem Training hier weiter ausbilden. Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Machst du Witze? Du bist doch nur eine Simulation – zwar sehr eine sehr reale Simulation – aber dennoch unreal", sagte Harry.

„Du irrst dich", antwortete Tom. „Ich bin zwar auch ein Abbild, so wie auch ihr später als Abbilder hier auf den magischen Festplatten gespeichert werdet. Doch mein Abbild ist anders… besser; es ist lebendig! Ich bin ein Horkrux. Ein Horkrux ist ein Seelensplitter. Ich selbst bin ein Teil meines realen Ichs."

Beim letzten Satz glotzen Harry und Ron Riddle dümmlich an. Hier musste ein Fehler in der Simulation unterlaufen sein.

„Nein, keineswegs. Das System habe ich längst umgangen. Ich kann mich überall frei herumbewegen, doch ich bin im System gefangen, solange ich keine fremde Seele habe, um aus diesem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Im Austausch für einen Körper, kann ich euch wie gesagt ein Training bieten, das so noch niemand durchlaufen hat und zudem würde ich euch helfen diese Aufgabe des Werwolfs zu umgehen. Ihr seid glaube ich schon etwas spät dran."

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Einverstanden", kam es gleichzeitig. Riddle nickte zufrieden, doch war es klar, dass er sich nicht durch leere Worte abspeisen lassen würde.

„Ihr schwört einen von mir eigens entwickelten Schwur, den beide Parteien einhalten müssen. Bei Nichteinhalten des Versprechens besitzt die jeweils andere Seite die Anspruchsrechte auf die Magie sowie auf die Seele des Veruntreuten. Lasst uns beginnen."

Tom beschwörte ein Pergament und drei unauffällig wirkende Federn.

"Hier ist der Vertrag, ihr braucht ihn nur noch zu unterschreiben."

Der Norm halber überflogen die Jugendlichen noch einmal den Pakt, befanden ihn aber ihn Ordnung und setzten zum Unterschreiben an, als Tom sie noch einmal kurz unterbrach:

"Wichtig ist, dass ihr euch bewusst seid, dass ihr diesen Vertrag mit eurem Blut und aus freiem Willen unterschreiben müsst. Durch das Blut wird der Anspruch auf die Magie besiegelt und durch den freien Willen den auf die Seele."

Damit war die Sache erledigt. Auch Tom hatte unterschrieben, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um die beiden auf den Kampf vorzubereiten und dem Niedergang Dumbledores beizuwohnen.

Riddle grinste zufrieden.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns eventuell ja noch öfters während der Sommerferien, aber jetzt bring ich euch erst einmal hier raus."

Mittlerweile regten sich auch wieder ihre Drachen, die den Schluss des Abkommens mitbekommen hatten. Erst jetzt erkannten Harry und Ron das Problem. Wie zur Hölle sollten Raskena und Tayara durch die winzige Tür passen, die sie zur nächsten Aufgabe führte? Sie hatten Tom Riddle jedoch mal wieder unterschätzt.

„Ich habe euch ja jetzt meine Hilfe zugesagt, also braucht ihr euch nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, konzentrierte er sich noch einmal kurz und ein Großteil der Mauer flog in die Luft.

„Weiter müsst ihr jetzt allerdings selbst gehen, es ist schließlich eure Aufgabe."

Somit machten sich die 4 auf, schritten durch die Lücke und verschwanden. Dann veränderte sich die Simulation und das Gelände verschwand mit Tom. Und Tom sah, dass es gut war.

Und Dumbledore sah, dass etwas gewaltig schief lief.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart. Sein Plan war etwas aus den Fugen geraten. Er ließ die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen noch einmal Revue passieren. Alles lief so gut: Der perfekt eingefädelte Tod des alten Verräters hatte sich genauso abgespielt wie geplant. Was für ein genialer Schachzug es doch von ihm gewesen war, Tom nach dem trimagischen Turnier - ihren persönlichen Differenzen der Vergangenheit zum Trotz - auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Ein weiterer Arm der Marauder war abgetrennt. Wie vorzüglich, dass gerade Blacks Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange den entscheidenden Schlag geführt hatte und gleichzeitig Harry zum Cruciatus verleitete. Bis dahin ging sein ausgetüfteltes Teufelswerk voll auf. Bei dieser Erinnerung funkelten seine Augen mit der so vertrauten Art von Fröhlichleit.

Doch hatte sich ein kleiner und dennoch sehr fülliger Fehler in seinen Plan eingeschlichen. Sein Name war Dudley Dursley. Alles war bis ins kleinste Detail ausgeklügelt worden. Dumbledore hatte keineswegs vor, Harry ewig den Dursleys auszusetzten, genauso wenig wie er vorhatte, ihnen das Geld aus Harrys Verließ dauerhaft zu überlassen. Nach ihrem geplanten Tod würde es zurück transferiert werden. Er hatte schließlich Großes mit ihm vor... Die Dursleys dienten nur dazu, Harrys Rachegefühle und seine Wut ins Unerträgliche zu steigern. Irgendwann wäre Dumbledore dann als „Retter" aufgetaucht. Er hätte Harry persönlich die Nachricht überbracht, dass er das Ministerium davon überzeugen hätte können, den Beschluss der Zauberei Minderjähriger in Harrys Fall aufzuheben. Aufgrund der Bedrohung durch Voldemort hätte das Ministerium ihm sogar zugestanden, die Unverzeihlichen uneingeschränkt benutzen zu dürfen.

Dumbledore malte sich die Szene vor seinem geistigen Auge aus.

Er sah sich im Salon des Ligusterwegs 4: Er schaute in die bleichen Gesichter der erschreckten Dursleys, als diese die Nachricht erfuhren. „Ich habe gehört, sie haben ihren Neffen schlecht behandelt", sagte Dumbledore in einem tadelnden Ton, in dem ein Hauch von Kälte mitschwang. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem irren Glitzern in Harrys Blick. „Harry, ich bin nicht dein Vormund, dessen bist du dir bewusst. Sei dir auch bewusst, dass ich die Augen die nächsten 10 Minuten verschließen werde. Was auch immer jetzt hier passieren wird, wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen." Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu und wandte sich mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen und hasserfüllten Augen den Dursleys zu. Dumbledore derweil wandte sich dem Fernseher zu und versuchte leicht summend herauszufinden, wie die Fernbedienung funktionierte. „Finger weg", brüllte der wandelnde Schwabbelpudding und wollte auf Dumbledore zuwatscheln. Im Hintergrund hörte man ein Röcheln, als Dudley als Folge von Harrys Stoßfluch gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. „_Wackelpudding_", dachte Dumbledore „_Einen solchen Pudding hatten wir schon seit langem nicht mehr in Hogwarts..."_

Während Dumbledore gerade die richtige Antwort auf eine Quizfrage im Fernsehen wusste, löste sich über ihm an der Decke ein Kronleuchter, segelte an Dumbledore vorbei und schmetterte Vernon mit einem lauten Krachen in die Glasvitrine. Dumbledore zappte weiter und blieb bei einer Kochsendung hängen, die sich mit der Zubereitung typisch britischer Speisen befasste. Irgendwoanders im Raum hörte er das dumpfe Geräusch von einer Gusspfanne auf einen knochigen Frauenschädel. Ein Junge quiekte erbärmlich „_Mama, es tut mir so Leid_" ohne seinen Rhythmus zu unterbrechen. Petunia schrie.

So verging etwa eine halbe Minute und während Dumbledore sich gerade konzentrierte ein paar Notizen zur Zubereitung eines Gerichts auf einen beschworenen Block zu nehmen, bis er unterschwellig ein lang ersehntes Geräusch wahrnahm. Es war das Surren des Todes und die weiße Tapete erhellte sich in einem grünlichen Ton. „_Pfeffer und Salz... mhm... erst nach dem Kochen!"_ Als die Köchin gerade den passenden Wein empfahl, ertönte hinter ihm ein „_Crucio_". Dumbledore drehte die Lautstärke des Fernsehers auf, da es gerade besonders spannend war.

Die Sendung war irgendwann danach zu Ende und es lief gerade eine Werbung über die neuartige Geschmacksrichtung der Zitronenbrausebonbons, als er plötzlich von Harry an die Schulter getippt wurde. „Äh... Professor. Ich wäre dann soweit." Dumbledore sah auf: „Ah, sehr gut, dann lass uns gehen!"

Doch dem war nicht so. Seine schöne Vision zerfiel in Scherben. Als er aufsah bemerkte er plötzlich einen Notizblock in seiner Hand. Auf ihm befand sich ein detailliertes, neues Kochrezept.

Doch seine Gedanken kehrten schnell zum Ernst der Lage zurück. Fakt war, dass der Fettsack zu viel geredet hatte. Nachdem Harry den Ligusterweg verlassen hatte, schlug einer seiner silbernen Instrumente an. Schnurstracks hatte er beschlossen, den Dursleys einen Besuch abzustatten. Mit Hilfe seiner bescheidenen Fähigkeiten in Leglimentik war es ihm gelungen, das Nötigste herauszufinden. Potter wusste Bescheid. Nebenbei wurde er Zeuge des Anschlags auf die Dursleys. Einer seiner speziellen Fähigkeiten erlaubte es ihm auch, Auren zu lesen. Er wusste also wo Harry sein Spielzeug her hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass die Loyalität der Weasley-Zwillinge nicht ihm galt, doch das hieß nicht, dass er sie nicht ausnutzen konnte. Er zahlte, sie lieferten.

Dann erinnerte er sich an das reichhaltige Frühstück im Grimmauldplatz, wo er die Gedanken des _goldenen Trios_ gründlich durchwühlt hatte, während Harry versuchte, ihm eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung aufzutischen. Er grinste schief; der Junge hatte noch so viel zu lernen.

Die Explosion im Buckingham Palace kratzte ihn wenig und überraschte ihn positiv. Harry schien seine Skrupel doch schneller abgebaut zu haben, als er dachte. Auch dies hatte Dumbledore in seinen Gedanken gelesen. Zwar hatte Harry nun endlich daran gedacht, Okklumentik zu erlernen, doch für einen Meisterleglimens waren solche Schilde einfach erbärmlich. Während Harry mit dem Minister gesprochen hatte, hatte Dumbledore auf molekularer Ebene Millionen von Schlupflöchern in Harrys Okklumentikschild ausgemacht. Harrys Schild glich einem atomaren Sieb, das Eindringlinge fernhalten sollte. Normale Leglimentiker kannten bloß die Methode mit dem Hammer. Und selbst dann waren sie oft unfähig Schilde zu durchbrechen. Viele waren nichts weiteres als lästige Fliegen, die gegen Mauern klatschten. Dumbledore dagegen scannte zuerst den Schild seines Opfers nach Löchern; anschließend teilte er seinen Geist in Millionen kleiner Ströme, welche er durch eben jene Lücken durch fokussierte und im Geiste seines Gegenübers wieder zusammensetzte. Dann konnte er frei im Geist herumwandern während der ahnungslose Gegenüber sich auf das Aufrechterhalten seines Schildes konzentrierte.

Dumbledore musste dringend wieder die Kontrolle erlangen. Dies wäre jedoch kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit; er dürfte Harry von nun an bloß nicht mehr unterschätzen und er müsste ihm mit Respekt begegnen.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit den Weasleys. Eines seiner weiteren Meisterwerke, das ihm nicht entgleiten durfte...

Plötzlich schrillte eines seiner Instrumente los und Dumbledore sah überrascht auf, besonders als er erkannte, welches Gerät Alarm geschlagen hatte. Das war schlecht... sehr schlecht. Möglicherweise war es aber auch nur kaputt, doch glaubte er nicht an solche Zufälle, besonders nicht in letzter Zeit. Und tatsächlich, der Energiefluss von Harry und Ron hatte aufgehört zu fließen. _„Aber wie? Kein lebender Zauberer dürfte in der Lage sein dies zu bewirken? Welche neue, ungeahnte Macht kann dahinter stecken?"_ Des Weiteren bestand nun auch die Gefahr, dass dieser Jemand oder Etwas ungeahnte Kräfte viel zu früh freigesetzt hatte. Zudem drohte die Gefahr, dass ihnen ihre Macht zu Kopfe stieg und sich vollends von ihm abwendeten, so wie Riddle damals. Seine Schachfiguren drohten, sich selbstständig zu machen...

Er musste bald seinen nächsten Zug vollführen. Schachmatt hingegen war er noch lange nicht; ganz im Gegenteil... Eigentlich war Albus Dumbledore sogar ein wenig erfreut; er liebte Herausforderungen! „_Wo bleibt denn sonst der Spaß?_" dachte er.

Jetzt galt es jedoch noch zuerst Wichtigeres zu erledigen.

_Zwei Minuten später_

Ein verdutzter Professor Flitwick sah den Direktor geistesabwesend zur Küche eilen, etwas über Wackelpudding in seinen Bart murmelnd.

**A/N:** So, wir sind wieder da, sogar früher als auf unserem Profil angekündigt =) Wie ihr seht, kommt die Sache langsam ins Rollen. Man sollte Dumbledore nicht nach seinem Erscheinungsbild beurteilen; wundert euch nicht, wenn ihr dort so manches zwischen den Zeilen lest... ;)

Der zweite Teil von Kapitel 4 ist teilweise fertiggestellt, wir wissen jedoch noch nicht genau, wann es erscheinen wird.


End file.
